<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Barcelona Bubble by dyadwizards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572758">The Barcelona Bubble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyadwizards/pseuds/dyadwizards'>dyadwizards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman Kylo Ren, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, HEA, Heartbreak, In Which I Pretend to Know Anything About Mechanical Engineering, Kylo Ren needs a nap, Last minute decision, Past Issues, Rey Is A Nervous Flier, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Stalking, Travel, Trope fest, but we gotta go through some emotional stuff first, impulsive character choices, luke skywalker is a grump, our dumb babies don't communicate super well, tw: minor stalking/dangerous streets, university student</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyadwizards/pseuds/dyadwizards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'A sensible woman, one who wasn’t presently in a fit of terror, would politely wake him and ask him to move. But Rey’s sense had abandoned her completely and she hadn’t the heart to do so, especially since he had her hand in his. It was… calming. His sleeping presence was anchoring her from crying in fear. So she reasoned, it was fair game to continue being sat like this until her panic subsided.' </p><p>Or, alternatively, Ben falls asleep on Rey during a flight and Rey doesn’t want to move him. Also he’s really hot. A fluffy, eventually smutty, travel fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Lot Can Happen In 20 Minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
  
  <em>
    <span class="u">Chapter One: A Lot Can Happen in 20 Minutes</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>~</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snapping the overhead locker shut and deftly slinking into her allocated seat, Rey Johnson hastily clinked the seatbelt around her middle and pulled it tight. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To say Rey Johnson was not a keen flier would be an understatement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So now, as she sat in an anxious sweat, she wondered why she’d put herself in this position to begin with.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last few months had been tough. Her second year of university had skipped the pleasantries, kindness seemingly only reserved for innocent first-years, and plunged her head first into a slew of essay writing, research, and physical assessments. As far as her roommates were concerned, Rey was a ghost, only coming out of her room on occasion to hydrate, wolf down a vegetable enriched meal and ask them about their week. If her best friends Rose and Finn had their way, they’d be out every weekend terrorising freshers and drinking their body weight in Jagermeister. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she wasn’t holed up in her room, bones aching from being hunched over her desk for too long, she was at the garage. Jakku Motors was a small, run-down and not-too-friendly place of work. Its only upside was the pay, a little above minimum wage, which was a delight for a student. But it also meant no down-time. Her weekends were spent underneath some poor Fiat 500, tinkering away until she no longer resembled a woman and looked more like a grease monkey. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">University had broken up for easter holidays last Friday, and Rey had turned down the offer to work some overtime to just… <em>breathe</em>. It had been three days of bliss. She could wake up when she wanted, catch up on some beloved shows and stay cocooned in her duvet. Finn and Rose had even managed to drag her out to their local pub for a few hours on Monday, making sure to bully her for not being able to hold her drink. But it was last night, as she perused Twitter, that she stumbled upon an article that made her jump up and down in sheer excitement. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Skywalker Industries, the company that made her want to study mechanical engineering in the first place, were going to be giving some exclusive presentations over the next few weeks of Spring. It was nigh-on impossible to find insider information about the company, their working practices incredibly hush-hush, so it was an opportunity Rey could hardly resist. It was something reckless she didn’t know she had been craving. She had booked the plane tickets faster than her brain could give reason not to. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was thrilling, to click ‘CHECK-OUT’.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That ‘something reckless', however, included an uncomfortable economy seat (graciously provided by British Airways’s finest) and a heartbeat so rapid it threatened to erupt from her ribcage. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From the moment she awoke, the guilt had begun to sink in. She had bashed out a few texts to Finn and Rose hoping they’d understand she wasn’t being kidnapped or held hostage, but actually wanted to leave the country, giving them a heads up of her plans for the next few days. The little tick-mark in the chat, left unread due to the pair undoubtedly recovering from another night out, had stared back at her accusingly. And as she held herself steady on the central line train to Liverpool Street Station, she felt the weight of her back-pack mirroring the hefty dreadresiding in the pit of her stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey Johnson didn’t do impulse. She very much liked to cling to her three R’s: Responsible, Restrained and Routinely. Living through the council-based foster system until she was 18 meant she was very much used to riding a series of unknowns. So, when she finally escaped the system and landed a scholarship at The University of East London, she made sure to stick to her R’s religiously. It was a way to grant herself some order and stability. As she sat squashed against a team of Italian tourists on the way to the airport, the cycle of guilt became more and more ridiculous. It was growing into something akin of a snake eating its own tail. It flit between <em>‘oh god, I spent far too much money on this journey,’</em> and <em>‘so what? I’ve worked really hard and it’s nice to do something for myself for once,’</em> and back to worrying about later down the line, when her dinners will predictably consist of 99p cups of noodles and water for the foreseeable future. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey reminded herself of the ‘something reckless’ yet again, trying to bolster some confidence in her decision. Her impulsiveness could be beneficial, after all it was a once in a lifetime experience to see these presentations. They could have an impact on her future, and if she played her cards right she might even get to speak to one of the engineers face-to-face. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, she fiddled with her seatbelt and began to ogle the passengers as they were greeted and led onboard. She didn’t even have a window to look out at, in her haste last night she didn’t think to check where she’d be placed. 12 D. The only view she’d be getting in these next four hours would be the aisle, the passenger in seat 12 E, and the emergency exit; it stared back at her menacingly as various scenarios played in her mind where she would have to jump out the plane.The blessing, she supposed, was that she didn’t have to look as they ascendedand could pretend she was on a very long, stuffy train ride. The extra leg room was nice, too. Perhaps, she thought, 12 E might not even show up and she could have these seats to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tall figure, aggressively shovelling in his carry on into the overhead next to her own luggage, begged to differ. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a heavy thunk, the man who was to be her new seating partner, ducked down and practically glared at her. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her first impression was that he looked like shit. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More accurately, he looked exhausted. Rey knew that look all too well from her own reflection after many an all-nighter studying. The man, who hadn’t let up his intense stare, had dark circles that rung under his eyes (eyes that, if they hadn’t been glaring at her, Rey would've considered brooding and captivating). He had a pale complexion, the kind of pale you got when you were feeling particularly run-down and off-kilter. Or maybeit was just his skin colour contrasted by his <em>very</em> immaculate suit, darker than the eyes that were currently threatening to burn her alive. Rey tried not to calculate how much the sharp cotton-silk blend material, snuggly holding this man together, must of cost and instead gave the stranger a weak smile, “Hello?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re in my seat.” 12 E grit out, expression hotly scalding her. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey blanched, who the hell did this rude, albeit elegantly dressed, American get off on being so impolite? </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Er, no. I’m not.” She snipped back, defensively snatching her passport and ticket out of her coat, and waved it at him, “12 D, see?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">12 E blinked and snarled inwardly as he glanced at his own ticket. Rey smugly nestled back into her own seat and busied herself with putting her passport away.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man continued to hover over her though, and soon enough Rey found herself glaring back at him. British politeness forgotten and East London hostility in its place, “Are you going to sit down, then? You’re blocking the nice elderly couple behind you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Long, slim fit, cotton-silk blend legs stretched out and stepped over her shorter ones to clamber into his seat, and Rey silently revelled in her victory. His arm, steely with muscle and clad in fine tailoring, bumped her ownand pressed there. It warmed her through the thick layers of her own coat, a scruffy Borg number which her friends like tease her for, comparing it to a murdered teddy bear. Rey worried at her lip, if he hadn’t of been so hostile she would’ve offered him her seat in a heartbeat, clear that their seated situation didn’t give them much personal space. But she was stubborn, as a result of British pridefulness, and that meant they were going to be stuck like this for the next four hours, no matter how uncomfortable it was. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onboard Flight BB8 with service from London Stansted to Barcelona. We are currently third in line for take off and are to be within the air in approximately 20 minutes time. We ask that you please fasten your seatbelts at this time and secure all baggage underneath your seat or in the overhead compartments. We also ask that your seats and table trays are in the upright position for take-off. Please ensure you turn all electronic devices off, or onto airplane mode, for the duration of the flight. Smoking is prohibited, alongside any e-cigarettes or vaping apparatus. In a moment, the head of cabin crew staff will give a safety demonstration in which we ask you pay attention to before we depart. Thank you for choosing British Airways, myself, Captain Dameron and co-pilot, Captain Connix, hope you have a pleasant flight today.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The announcement brought Rey back to reality, bringing with it a spike of anxiety as she nervously fiddled with her armrests in an attempt to ground the panic. 20 minutes and she would be sailing the skies to her destination. 20 minutes and there would be nowhere to run. She swallowed her nerves down, grimacing at the lump in her throat, and tried to breathe evenly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If the emergency exit to her right didn’t already flood her with panic, the safety briefing was on a fast track to stopping her heart. Rey clung to every word the flight attended uttered, eyes trailing the polished woman’s every movement, and bristled when she glanced over to her seating partner typing on his phone and ignoring the instructions entirely. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Pompous rich wanker</em>, she cursed in her head at him, <em>apparently safety doesn’t apply to upperclass playboys.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if he heard her mental insults, he glanced at her with bored, tired eyes and promptly closed them. Done with his texting, he had decided to go to sleep. <em>How can anybody sleep on this metal deathtrap?!</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finding herself too distracted with her neighbour’s blatant disregard of the rules, Rey missed the last half of the safety announcements and Captain Dameron’s southern drawl came out from the tannoy once more. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Cabin crew, prepare for take-off.” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>What? Now?! They’re going to take off now?!</em> Rey’s mind whirled into a frenzy as she felt the great structure around her begin to accelerate and move toward the runway. The 20 minutes had passed her by far too quickly. Her clammy palms gripped the armrests and all attempts at even breathing went out of the window.<em> I’m going to die. I’m going to die on this plane. What the fuck am I doing?! Why did I do this!? Oh fuck. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A gentle snore came from her right side and she gawped at 12 E in disbelief. They hadn’t even taken off and he was dead asleep, no fucks given about the fact they were about to be hurtled into the air. His head lulled as the wheels of the plane jogged over cracked tarmac and subsequently rolled onto her shoulder. Mortified and rigid, Rey stared at the mass of dark brown curls that were now splayed out on her coat and brushing against her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no time to gently nudge him off as the plane rumbled thunderously, picking up pace to ascend upwards and Rey’s hand shot out to grasp her sleeping partners out of pure, instinctual panic. The plane, with no regard for the 20 year old currently experiencing her first panic attack, lifted up and pushed Rey further into her uncomfortable position. Rey stayed like that for what felt like hours, eyes squeezed shut and hand wrapped over 12 E’s larger one, her stomach doing olympic grade summersaults. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Miraculously he stayed asleep, the soft snores steady with each deep exhale, and if her vice grip was hurting him he didn’t seem to care one bit. In fact his palm turned upwards to grasp her own, dwarfing her hand in the process, unconsciously providing her with a morsel of comfort as the plane reached higher altitude. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few moments passed and the plane levelled out, finally flying at an even pace. Rey pried her eyes open to take in her surroundings. They were as she left them, only now they were in the air. The head on her shoulder, however, was new. And the further 12 E descended into dreamland, the more he nuzzled against the soft fabric of her coat.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From this angle, she got an objective view of the American man. Face slack and relaxed in sleep, she noted that he was quite… handsome. Strong brows, angular roman nose and and plush, red lips as well as a splattering of moles dotted over his pale skin in a delicate fashion, all adding up to further this point. Arsehole or not, he was providing Rey with a very amicable view and was a very prominent distraction from her current situation. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sensible woman, one who wasn’t presently in a fit of terror, would politely wake him and ask him to move. But Rey’s sense had abandoned her completely and she hadn’t the heart to do so, especially since he had her hand in his. It was… calming. His sleeping presence was anchoring her from crying in fear. So she reasoned, it was fair game to continue being sat like this until her panic subsided. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, two very long and dreadful hours later, that moment never came. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey only hoped that she could explain herself when he roused.</span>
</p><p>~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ybyozfrw">What the heck is a 'wanker'?!</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ycs3fnrk">Rey's Borg Coat.</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ycuo46yj">Ben's Suit.</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y7o3tczz">British Airways.</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ycm2hktq">What's a 'central line' train?</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y96v7zeb">Liverpool Street Station.</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/zfxx3yo">London Stansted Airport (I used to work here, lol!)</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/l7nesgj">Mechanical Engineering hurts my brain.</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ybb3fjv6">Foster Care in the UK.</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/7otl42f">What is 'Jagermeister'?</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lies Upon Landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made a playlist for this fic! Link is at the start of this chapter. As always, references for all manner of things mentioned this chapter will be found below. Cheers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y9vswgko">(Spotify playlist for this fic.)</a>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u"><span class="s1"><em>Chapter Two: Lies Upon Landing</em> </span> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>~</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Wingtipped brogues clacked heavily down onto the recently shined floors of the airport, making Kylo Ren’s feet pulsate and lungs burn as he ran toward the boarding gate. To an innocent observer he just looked like someone who was about to miss their flight, but to anyone who cared to look a little closer they’d see a man teetering on the edge of a full blown meltdown. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Turns out, jet-lag is a bitch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Kylo Ren had many talents. He could charm the pants off of a board of directors, lock-down the toughest of trade deals and his ratatouille wasn’t half bad either. But the one thing, the only thing in fact, that had been his downfall in the past month was his inability to align to London’s time-zone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">To put it simply: Kylo was exhausted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Late nights and early mornings were spent navigating the world of the rich and powerful, training to become the next CEO of The First Order. And it was proving to be much more work than he had envisioned. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, or that he even felt intimidated by the amount of paperwork, but he didn’t feel very human anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He missed New York, everything felt easier in New York. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The irony of that wasn’t lost on him, but it was his <em>home</em>, as rambunctious and busy as it was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The lack of rest had made him even more quick-tempered than usual and it was starting the scare his co-workers. Not that anyone had the balls to say that to his face, but he knew. The signs were as clear as day at work, it was in the way his receptionist would flinch when he stepped out of the elevator each morning, or how his assistant would disappear during lunch and reappear with red rimmed eyes. Whispers in the break room told tales of how Kylo Ren was going to be tougher than his successor, Andy Snoke. The man in question, Snoke, had reassured him over the course of this month that it was beneficial to be feared. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It didn’t feel very beneficial to Kylo, in actuality it made him feel monstrous. But there wasn’t much time to reflect on his behaviour, not where his boss was concerned, so he bit it down and carried on. Isn’t that what the British speak so highly about? <em>‘Keep Calm and Carry On’</em>? What did that even mean, anyway? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His boss had become acutely aware of his exhaustion and had decided it was time for Kylo to take a ‘<em>little break’</em>. Kylo would be lying if he said his stomach didn’t do a little flip when this was mentioned yesterday evening, he was yearning for some down-time, but in true Snoke fashion the notion of a ‘<em>little break</em>’ was to take another god-damned flight to work.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>‘The sunshine will do you some good, my boy,’</em> Snoke had said, smirking at the end of each sentence,<em> ‘Plus I’m too tied up to go seal the deal in Barcelona anyway. You go, you charm and you bring me back the signatures for the Starkiller investment.’ </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">So no down-time, after all. Just another day of swindling investors into joining the company, only this time in a warmer climate, even further away from home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Kylo reached the boarding gate minutes before closing, almost throwing his credentials at the disgruntled lady at the booth, and took a minute to rest his hands on his knees and catch his breath. He had fallen asleep in the dingy Joe’s Coffee, the only thing saving him from missing his flight was the call of his name over the tannoy and he was pissed it interrupted his rest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The worst of it all? He was flying economy. Snoke’s idea of a cruel joke.<em> ‘Oh it was all so last minute I’m afraid. Don’t fret, Kylo, it’s only a four hour flight! You’ll be there before you know it.’ </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Being a 6’3 man had its benefits, but mostly it came with downfalls. Bumping into doorframes, leg cramps on public transport and spending more money on tailored suits than was reasonable, to name a few. Sitting on an already uncomfortable airplane seat with barely any room to put his legs was the lead downfall of the day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>At least I’ll have an aisle seat,</em> he thought, <em>small mercies. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Moments later he was in the slow amble toward the entrance of the plane. He was late to board, why was it so busy still? Grumbling to himself and biting the inside of his cheek in order to wake himself up further, he eventually found himself stepping onto the plane. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The flight attendant, who’s smile was too wide to be genuine, pleasantly greeted him and gestured in the direction of his seat. <em>12 D, did she say? Must be.</em> He spied the number almost immediately, with it being near the front of the plane and thankfully next to the emergency exit. <em>God bless the engineers who added extra leg room to this portion of the craft.</em> Unhooking the overhead compartment, he swore under his breath at the already crammed space. Two small suitcases and a very threadbare backpack stared back at him innocently. He heaved his own luggage, a large leather duffle and a laptop bag, into the space and wrestled with the other bags to make them fit. He felt the telltale prickle of anger emerge and swallowed it down as he slammed the compartment shut, eager to sink down into his seat and close his sore eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But when he looked down to at 12 D he found a young woman, clad in the most ridiculous jacket he had ever seen, sitting there and biting her lip. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hello?” She greeted, all doe eyes, her British accent thick. Her petite features and soft acknowledgment of him standing over her only encouraged the rising anger.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Either this woman couldn’t read, or she wanted his seat. Before Kylo had time to carefully consider his words, he bit out, “You’re in my seat.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His harsh tone caused the woman to frown, something dark crossing her features as she fiercely replied, “Er, no. I’m not.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He watched in equal parts disbelief and irritation as she grappled with her stupid, needlessly fluffy coat to pluck out her ticket and wave it in his face, “12 D, see?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A snarl emitted his throat as he peered down at his own ticket, invisible steam pouring out of his ears as he blinked down at the number. 12 E. The seat next to hers, the one that wouldn’t allow any freedom for his broad shoulders. Kylo’s mind raced as he thought back to Snoke’s shit eating grin when he mentioned economy, the old bastard wanted him to suffer, further testing Kylo’s already thin patience. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Whatever politeness that had been in 12 D’s tone before was now absent as she snipped, “Are you going to sit down, then? You’re blocking the nice elderly couple behind you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Letting out another curse under his breath, ignoring the offended tones of the couple behind him, Kylo stepped over his neighbours legs and slunk down into his seat. An announcement rang over head and he quickly blocked it out as he pulled his phone from his pocket, the incessant buzzing not doing anything for his already boiling temper and he sent off a few ‘out of office’ emails. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His arm brushed against the offending coat with each tap of the keyboard and it took every inch of his psyche not to lose it. He was wedged in-between the exit and the inhabitant of 12 D, the smell of her shampoo wafting up his nose with every breath. It wasn’t that unpleasant, Kylo had to admit, and the snug position pulled at his tired eyes. The flight attendant with the too-fake smile was now babbling on about emergency exits, seatbelt lights and who should be prioritised in case of the plane going down. This was a speech he had heard too many times to count, and it was lulling him further. <em>Just one more email,</em> he chided himself as he finished up his obligations.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The sensation of being watched was suddenly apparent and he glanced at the woman next to him, who was trying to murder him with her slitted hazel eyes and he felt a pang of guilt. Pressing the feeling down, he closed his eyes and willed it all out. The promise of a full four hours of sleep was too good to resist. As the plane began to roll onto the bumpy tarmac Kylo slipped into a blissful dream where a small soft hand grasped his own, gentle and basking in a sea of coconut cream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It had now been a total of three hours spent grasping the sleeping American’s hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Rey had calmed down a bit, but not by much. The even breathing of her neighbour now matched her own, but the plane would dip and curve every so often and bring her out of her wavering composure. With each hour that passed she was greeted by the flight attendant who'd performed the safety briefing, pushing a cumbersome cart full of stale packets of crisps, too-small bottles of water and even tinier bottles of wine and spirits. Rey turned her down each time, resolving to be as frugal as possible, though she was absolutely <em>dying</em> for some hydration. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The weight on Rey’s shoulder shifted and she sat in stunned silence as she realised he was now waking up. Panicked, Rey tried to pry her hand out of his larger one, but thick, calloused fingers contracted snuggly around hers as he blinked sleep out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Rey watched in what felt like slow motion as his expression shifted from blank, confused and then merged quickly into embarrassment at their joined fingers. Releasing her from his grip, the American looked shyly at her and uttered a soft, “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“D-don’t be,” Rey croaked out, face flushing in mortification, “Uh, it was me. I…” She sighed, deciding then to be honest,“Well, to tell the truth I’m shit scared of flying and grabbed <em>your</em> hand during take-off.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Her bold confession stupefied him for a brief moment before his lips quirked into a crooked smile, “I see.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The American looked miles more relaxed and rested and Rey actively pushed down her rising attraction, blaming it on the close confinement. She tried not to gawp as he stretched his long limbs and rolled his stiff neck, “I’m sorry, about before, this hasn’t been the best week for me.” He blanched at his own words and quickly added, “Uh, not that it’s an excuse. I was an asshole.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Before she had time to contain it, Rey let out an amused laugh, pleased he wasn’t <em>that</em> much of a git after all.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s okay. Let’s start over, shall we? I’m Rey.” Despite the fact their hands had been in contact for the duration of the flight, she offered it back to him in a kind greeting, and in turn he grasped it and shook.<br/>
<br/>
“Funny, I thought it was ’12 D’,” Again with that crooked smile, it seemed to melt his serious exterior away into a more boyish display, “Nice to meet you Rey. I’m Kylo.” Kylo’s voice was like gravel, clearly still laced with sleep, and it did things to her insides. She wasn’t sure if this was a favourable improvement, him being nice to her, because the butterflies in her stomach made her feel shy and overly warm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“How are you feeling now?” He asked, breaking her out of her reverie and Rey took a moment to suss his words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>He meant about the flight, you idiot</em>,“I, uh,” The plane shifted downwards and the seatbelt sign flickered to life again, causing Rey to grasp onto Kylo once more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck. Sorry. I guess that answers your question.” Quickly replacing her vice grip to the armrest, Rey tried to keep her panic in check, instead focusing on Kylo’s face. A very nice face, she pondered, which was pinched in concern for her wellbeing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The seatbelt sign turned off and Kylo glanced over her head, “I get it. My mother… She used to have horrible flight anxiety, I suppose she still does…” He trailed off, rubbing his chin nervously, “Will you be alright if I go freshen up in the bathroom?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Rey nodded dumbly, still taking in Kylo’s personality shift, and pulled her legs tight to her body to allow him access, “Absolutely. I’ve got these fancy armrests to hold on to, though if we went down I guess they wouldn’t be much help…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Kylo stared at her, apprehension clear on his features, seemingly not sensing the sarcasm in her tone and she waved a hand at him, “I was- Nevermind. Go freshen up, sorry if your hand… hurts..” <em>Wow Rey, smooth. </em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Giving her another awkward, lopsided smile, Kylo unclipped his belt and rose to find the bathroom. As he past her he mumbled ‘I hope I fit’under his breath and Rey felt her face redden again, dirty mind spiralling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Cursing as he bumped his head against the cramped confines of the airplane bathroom, Kylo looked himself over in the modest, soap splattered mirror. He certainly looked better, <em>felt </em>better even. But the telltale signs of a man who hadn’t properly rested in a while still met his eyes, only now his Tom Ford suit jacket was rumpled around him to match. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Smoothing the material as best he could, Kylo wondered why it mattered so much to him all of a sudden. His meeting with the execs in Les Corts Barrio wasn’t until tomorrow evening, but if Kylo was honest with himself it wasn’t about any old person’s perception of him at all, but the woman sitting in 12 D right outside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">In his sleep riddled rage he hadn’t noticed just how beautiful she was, weird coat withstanding, and it nearly winded him when he met her eyes the moment he awoke. Kylo kicked himself for being so tired, feeling very jealous of his unconscious self for getting to hold her hand for 3 whole hours. Something was magnetising about her. Or maybe, he reasoned, this was a direct result of neglected human contact. Business hours didn’t really allow for personal relationships. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Scrubbing at his face, Kylo tore his hands through his hair and shook all the drivel out of his head. <em>Get it together, Ren, one attractive woman and you’re acting like a gross teenager.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sliding the fiddly bathroom door open, Kylo caught a flight attendant on her way back from the final trolley run and purchased two bottles of water. They were anything but cold. Still, lukewarm was better than nothing. He thought Rey might appreciate the drink too, as his mother would neglect her needs during her plane journeys in a flit of panic. It would only make sense that Rey would do the same. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Kylo tried not think about why his mother was suddenly popping up in his mind so damn often today. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Paralleling their first encounter, Kylo now held out the aforementioned water bottle to Rey, “Drink.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Almond eyes blinked up at him, white teeth biting into her lower lip in a way Kylo tried to not think too hard upon, and she shook her head, “No, it’s okay, it’s yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“No, it’s <em>yours</em>. I bought two. Drink, I’m willing to bet you haven’t moved since sitting down and being dehydrated isn’t going to help your nerves.” Kylo slipped around her and plunked himself into his seat, shoulders brushing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tearing off the lid, Rey took massive, heaping gulps and gasped when it left her lips, “Thank you. Let me pay you back,” Her delicate hands reached into the pockets of her jacket and Kylo moved to stop her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s only a bottle of water. Take it as a token of my apology for earlier,” He felt his lips involuntarily pull into a smile for the third time (or was it the fourth?) A rare occurrence in one hour alone and moved to drink his own. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Rey was clearly struggling with this concept, worrying at her bottom lip again, “No, you already apologised… If you don’t want the money at least let me treat you to a coffee or something once we’ve left this god forsaken tin can.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Kylo, believing this to be an empty gesture, nodded in acceptance, “Sure.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"> <em>“Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your </em> </span> <span class="s3"> <em>seat backs</em> </span> <span class="s2"> <em> and </em> </span> <span class="s3"> <em>tray tables</em> </span> <span class="s2"> <em> are in their full upright position. Make sure your </em> </span> <span class="s3"> <em>seat belt</em> </span> <span class="s2"> <em> is securely fastened and all </em> </span> <span class="s3"> <em>carry-on luggage</em> </span> <span class="s2"> <em> is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please make sure to give the attendants any litter you might of accumulated on the journey and on behalf of British Airways we thank you once again for flying with us. We’ll be landing in 30 minutes time and I’m pleased to announce it’s a gorgeous 25 degrees in sunny Barcelona right now. Cabin crew, prepare for landing.”</em> </span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Rey visibly paled at this, making Kylo’s heart twist and pull in his chest. Quietly, he offered his hand to her, “It’s okay, your ears might pop a bit but this is the easy part.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He might be handsome, and strangely polite, but Rey assessed that Kylo was a bald faced liar. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">If she wasn’t so horribly concerned with the situation they were now in, the plane dipping lower and lower in altitude, Rey probably would’ve died at how tightly she was gripping his hand. But, she considered, he definitely deserved it for lying to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">This was <em>not </em>the easy part. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Rey’s ears <em>did</em> pop, but that was the least of her problems. They were being thrown about in turbulence, apparently the planes last attempt in scarring her for future impulsive trips forever, and behind her a child screamed in terror. Rey wished she could do the same, join in and openly weep, but she doubted she could ever come back from being <em>that </em>person. Nothing was helping ease the spiking fear besides the man sat next to her, muttering every so often that <em>it was going to be okay, that this was normal, sometimes turbulence upon landing can happen. </em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She wished she could believe that they weren’t currently on their way to an awful death, but distress was a fickle mistress and she could hardly think straight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The plane creaked and veered, tilting her body further into Kylo and she couldn’t hold back any longer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She pressed her face into the crook of his neck, and let out a small sob. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“It’s going to be okay, we’re almost there, you’re gonna be on solid ground soon sweetheart, I promise,” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And for a sober moment, Rey silently thanked her lucky stars to have someone to cling on to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/m5vtoe3">What does a 'CEO' do?</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ycteuj5j">What DOES 'Keep Calm and Carry On' mean?</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y95lnxfn">Les Corts Barrio (Barcelona's financial district.</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Don't Know You (Yet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments! &lt;3 References and translations below.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="u">
    <span class="s2">
      <em>Chapter Three: I Don’t Know You (Yet)</em>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Warm air lapped at her wobbly legs as Rey squinted out at the sun, blissfully happy to finally be on solid ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A large hand rested at the small of her back and she was reigned in to reality, gazing up at her flight partner with a smile she couldn’t contain.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“The sooner I get off of this tarmac, the better.” This reassured Kylo and he took his hand away, swiping a pair of dark sunglasses from his jacket pocket and slipping them on. Rey was met with a sudden disappointment, the fancy glasses hiding his careful eyes from her viewing.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hand held over her face to block the sun, Rey threw him an apologetic look, “I’m sorry, for earlier, it was very inappropriate of me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo opened his mouth to reply but she quickly followed up. “And thank you. I’m sure not many businessmen would appreciate a woman imitating a frightened koala clinging to them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Huffing out something resembling a laugh, Kylo tightened the strap of his duffle around his shoulder and gestured to the airport shuttle, “As I said multiple times on the landing, it’s okay. You don’t need to apologise.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Shaky legs stepped onto the crammed shuttle and Rey grasped desperately at a hand rest to steady herself, coat now too hot to bear and she shrugged it off awkwardly as the passengers loaded on, “So, business or pleasure?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?” Bent over and looking rather uncomfortable, Kylo’s face was contorted in brief confusion, “Oh. Business.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Thought as much, not many guys I know travelling for a holiday would wear an expensive suit for a sunny getaway,” Rey inwardly cringed at herself and added, “Unless, that’s what you like to wear on planes! Sorry, that was a bit rude…” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ignoring her hasty coverup, Kylo stepped to the side to let an elderly man perch on the seat behind him, “What brings you to Barcelona? Must be something good if you faced your fear of flying for it.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, I completely forgot just how much I hate flying until it was too late. I bought the ticket last night in a haze of stupidity… and madness.” Rey groaned, “Oh god, I have to fly back home, don’t I?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo, for the first time in four hours, barked out a laugh that made the other riders around him frown, and the tips of his ears took a pink hue. Rey’s stomach flipped and it wasn’t due to the bumpy commute to the airport. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The journey was quick and the people around them pushed and pulled in an eager attempt to get to their destination all at once, knocking Rey’s coat to the floor in the process, “Shit,” she muttered, bending down to pick it up and connecting hands with Kylo for the umpteenth time this afternoon, “Oh, thank you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He handed her coat back to her and glowered at another impatient couple herding them off the vehicle, making quick work of helping Rey step down onto the concrete, “What day do you fly back?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Saturday, uh, in the morning I think?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo nodded and hummed, “Same as me, then. Maybe we’ll be seated together again, or I can trade seats so you won’t have to suffer alone. That is, if you want.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Charmed by the gesture, her chest flooded with something akin to infatuation. Rey bit her lip, fretting over the dry skin her teeth connected with, “Of course. Despite the rocky start you’ve been a pleasure to fly with, Kylo.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Pleased with her reply, Kylo visibly relaxed as they began the winding course through customs. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Distracted by the rush of bodies navigating the relatively humble airport system, Rey had managed to lose sight of Kylo in the commotion. He had gone through a different queue due to their differing nationalities and she felt her insides pretzel with nerves. What if this was it, and she didn’t get to say goodbye? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The thought left as quickly as it came when she spied his tall stature in a crowd of ex-pats, looking as stressed as she felt on his way through the exit. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Kylo!” She called out, cringing inwardly at her tone- desperate, almost, and so <em>loud</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His curls whipped at his face when he turned, crumped suit jacket shoved under his arm and he stopped for Rey to catch up, face tinged with relief, “Rey, hi. I hate customs and airport smell, you all set to go?” He glanced at her threadbare backpack haphazardly draped over her shoulders and quirked an eyebrow, “Don’t you have more luggage to pick up before you leave?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Uh… no. I only bought a few changes of clothes, my phone charger and some sunscreen. Oh! And a few books.” Rey quietly offered, “I’m staying in a hostel and thought it best to pack lightly.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo paled at this and Rey assumed it was because of how embarrassingly cheap hostels were, preparing to raise her hackles and defend her lack of funds. But he surprised her when he blurted, “But they can be dangerous!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Biting the inside of her cheek, Rey wanted to point out that she’d slept in far more dangerous situations with people who were meant to be her family, but stopped herself. She’d shared enough personal information with this man already and was painting quite a sorry picture of herself for him. Instead she gave him a weak shrug, “I can handle myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Twiddling with the strap of his bag, Kylo stared at her in silence for a few moments, “I’m sure you can. Where is it located, do you need a ride there?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Rey once again felt increasingly stupid at her lack of preparedness, three R’s thrown out of the proverbial plane window. She didn’t think about just <em>how</em> she’d get there, realising that not all cities were like London where it was easy to get from A to B with a press of an Oyster card. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure there’ll be a bus to the city centre around here, I’ll just get on that.” <em>Not that I’m sure my limited Spanish will help me figure that one out, </em>Rey thought back to her choice in GCSE French instead of Spanish in dismay. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Let me give you a ride there, it could take hours otherwise.” Kylo insisted, “I just have to find my driver first and we’ll be there in no time.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Rey bristled at this. She didn’t take offers of freebies lightly, nor did she agree to ride to strange places with a man she hardly knew… <em>ever</em>. Her pride in looking after herself for 20 years was like an invisible protective coating to her exterior, often impenetrable unless absolutely necessary. And it was already compromised thanks to her crippling fear of flying<em>. What normal person had a driver in a foreign country, anyway?</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sensing her hesitation, Kylo stood straighter and lightened his tone, “See it as a way of paying me back, y’know, for the koala imitation earlier.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Well and truly embarrassed, Rey flushed and folded, “Alright. Where’s Jeeves?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">~</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Glancing out at the cityscape that whisked him by via the car window, Kylo’s mind raced as he tried to figure out exactly <em>what</em> he was doing. Plane madness, it had to be a case of plane madness.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo Ren didn’t have many friends and as for the ones he did have, he hardly treated them with an inch of the kindness he was handling Rey with. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was, to put things simply, completely out of character. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But he found himself incapable of leaving her be. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Rey mentioned her trip was an impulsive choice. Kylo didn’t have much experience with last minute decisions; most of his life having been planned out for him, whether it was by the expectations from family or by his boss’s manipulations. The latter making him believe it was always by his own free will, until he realised it wasn’t. But if he had to guess, Rey wasn’t thinking all too clearly about oversees travel when it came to being alone. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo didn’t like the thought of her fending her way around the city by herself one bit. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Which was ridiculous, he hardly knew the woman. She could be trained in self defence, small in appearance but able to completely overthrow a man ten times the size of her if she wanted. <em>Or,</em> he reasoned, <em>she could just be naive and not be thinking straight. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Either way, it wasn’t Kylo’s right to dictate what she did with herself. He knew this. And yet… </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He still wanted her to be safe. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Concluding that it was purely due to their close proximity on the plane, and <em>not</em> because of any other reason, he decided this would be the last time he insisted on helping. He’d get Rey to her destination and leave it at that. Clean and simple. Maybe they’d see each other on the flight back, but this was it. He was going to leave her be. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That was his smart conclusion until they pulled up to the building Rey was meant to be staying in for the next few days.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">To put it kindly… it was a <em>dump</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The hostel, ironically named ‘Apartamentos Felices del Atardecer’, didn’t look like the embodiment of sunshine and happiness <em>at all. </em>For starters the hostel didn’t even have a roof. And there would be no UV rays penetrating the thin concrete exterior as it was blocked in by a series of equally dire apartment buildings. The sign was hanging to the front of the building by one rusty screw and the bolted doors did nothing to quell his increasing fear for the Brit’s wellbeing. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Rey seemed to be struggling with the view too, and was barely veiling her discomfiture beside him. She balled her hands into fists at her sides as she plastered on a weak smile, facing him in preparation to say goodbye. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure about this? There’s got to be other options…” Kylo lamented, distraught at the idea of her stepping foot in the building, let alone <em>sleeping</em> in there. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Of course! The website I booked it on had three stars, and hey, that’s more than halfway to five.” If she was trying to make light of the situation, it wasn’t working, it only intensified the lurching in his stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Look, Rey, maybe you should just…” <em>Don’t do it, don’t do it. You’ve only just met her, you’re going to look like a creep</em>, “Here.” He pulled out his phone and opened up the ‘New Contact’ tab, holding it up to show her, “let’s exchange numbers. If you need anything, just give me a call, okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">White teeth tore into her bottom lip as she considered his offer and nodded to herself as she came to a conclusion, “I guess that makes sense. Okay, sure.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">An hour later Kylo stood in his over-the-top and deafeningly quiet suite. Bone tired and dry eyed from the air conditioning, he dropped his bags at his feet and shucked off his shoes, groaning in pleasure when his feet met the plush carpeted floors. The night was drawing in slowly, the view from his floor to ceiling windows displaying a spectacular sunset of cloudless oranges and purples, and he ached to call it in early and sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">However, the phone vibrating angrily in his pocket had other plans for him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Snatching it from his pants pocket, briefly panicking at the thought of it being Rey calling for help, his caller ID elicited from him a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dopheld Mitaka. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His assistant; short, clammy and meek. Mitaka was the last person Kylo wished to speak to today, and yet the buzzing continued. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Swiping up to answer, Kylo exhaled heavily through his nose before snipping, “Yes, Mitaka?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. Ren, sir. I hope you had a pleasant flight? I’m just calling to update your itinerary.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Untucking his dress shirt and slumping down onto the low set sofa, body practically melting into the cushions, Kylo suppressed a growl, “You couldn’t email me this information?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There was a brief pause before Mitaka quietly stated, “I did, sir. As soon as you landed, and again on your personal email. I-I know you don’t like when I do that but you weren’t responding and I thought it was in your best interest to-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Mitaka, enough.” Kylo quickly checked his emails to see that his assistant did indeed send off some schedule updates and winced at the missed call from Andy Snoke, “I was occupied with other business and… got distracted.” <em>Business, is that what we’re calling her now? </em>“Brief me on the updates.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, well, uh, I see. Mr. Pryde has cancelled Thursday’s lunch and changed the meeting time to Friday, I tried to argue that the Starkiller investment was a time sensitive matter but he seemed quite insistent to shift the initial meeting, so it seems that you have a-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Free day.” Kylo finished for him breathlessly, heart almost stopping at the revelation.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, yes. I suppose so. I could follow up and insist Mr. Pryde sees you tomorrow instea-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Kylo barked a little too aggressively, “No, Mitaka. I’m sure Mr. Pryde has his reasons. Mark me as out of office for the entire day tomorrow unless something urgent comes up, do you understand? I don’t want to be bothered unless it’s absolutely necessary.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir. Understood.” Mitaka fell quiet once more and Kylo could practically see the man hesitate, “Mr. Snoke called. He wants to speak with you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Rubbing a hand through his increasingly dirty hair, Kylo nodded to no-one in particular, “Yes, it seems I missed that too. Goodnight Mitaka. Thank you for the update.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“N-no worries, si-“ <em>Beep.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Fuck.</em>” If Snoke called him and he missed it, Kylo was in for a world of pain. Even with 700 miles between them, his boss would be sure to make him jump through invisible hoops until his legs gave out. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Figuring there was no time like the present, Kylo dialled the number and gripped the sofa cushions in anticipation. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Kylo! How lovely to see you got my call.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Gritting his teeth, Kylo tried his best to keep cool, “Hello sir. I apologise for missing you earlier.” No excuse would satiate Snoke so he actively avoided making one, “Please thank your people for the suite when you can, it’s more than comfortable.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Quite.” Snoke replied, leaving a long enough gap to make Kylo fidget in his seat, “I just wanted to make you aware that your uncle is currently staying in the city.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>What…</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>What?! </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His uncle, quiet CEO of Skywalker Industries, was Andy Snoke’s lax competitor. In recent months The First Order had been bested by the smaller company, their stock rising in a completely unheard of fashion. It turns out, TFO had a mole. Every move the company made, Skywalker Industries got the jump and did it first. They were also more tech savvy, with a grand social media following only helping the recent growth. In recent years, Skywalker Industries had branched off into other smaller, successful business ventures; eningeering, AI development and charity fundraising to name a few of them, alongside their usual political campaigning. TFO wasn’t suffering too hugely due to this but it still enraged Snoke to no end, his successor stating that in order for them to truly soar they needed to have one clear vision; puppeteer the political candidates, the senate and then everything would fall neatly into place.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">At age 18, this had made total sense to Kylo, who was rebellious and full of arrogance at the time. He had practically begged Snoke to let him join the company, the former all too eager to snap him up and present him like some sick trophy to his cohorts. His uncle was<em> livid,</em> to put it lightly.Presently, Kylo had to admit his confidence in TFO’s directive was beginning to falter. It didn’t feel like he was making any good changes to the world at all lately. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But even so, the name ‘Luke Skywalker’ still hit a nerve with Kylo. 12 years between his departure had done nothing to cure the sore history.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And Andy Snoke was acutely aware of this.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Which is why, when Luke’s name was dropped like no big deal in conversation, Kylo knew he was being tested. His boss wanted to see if he’d take the bait, get angry… <em>Or,</em> Kylo mused, <em>to see if I’ll go back to him with my tail between my legs.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Good for him, the old bastard needs some sun after being cooped up in Ireland.” Kylo replied nonchalantly, “I’m sorry sir, but why should this concern me?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His successor let out a hiss of laughter, “It doesn’t, of course, but I thought it would be in your best interest to be aware of his location. What with him being so close I dreaded the thought of you running into him, unprepared. You understand don’t you Kylo? It’s only because I care. Anyway, enough of this. Your little assistant informed me of Pryde’s cancellation, I do hope you enjoy your day off tomorrow. Goodnight.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Click.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Tense, exhausted and hungry, Kylo seethed as he set the phone back in his pocket. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Pushing his tired limbs off of the sofa, Kylo decided to seek out the shower facilities and soak his aching bones before hunting down a dinner service menu. The well groomed receptionist had informed him during check-in that they’d be working to meet his every whim, 24 hours of the day, which he felt was overkill at the time but now silently thanked each star that made up the hotel’s rating. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Bare feet padded over soft furnishings as he took in each room of the suite, if you could even call them rooms. It was open plan, resembling a long spacious hallway, starting from the living room all the way down to bar, dining area, lush bedroom and an open bathroom at the very end. He wrinkled his nose at the lack of privacy, floor-to-ceiling windows ever present and the city of Barcelona stared back at him voyhueristically as he peeled off layers of tailored clothing, completely creased from the days activities. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Water poured out of the waterfall-style shower and splayed comfortingly across his back as he tried to block everything else out. Steam pouring around him fogging up all residual anger and vaporising it out into the mild night air. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>~</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">An hour later, skin still tinged pink from the hot water and belly full of something called ‘Bacallà amb samfaina’, Kylo sank onto the crisp sheets of his bed. It took him mere seconds to fall into a dreamless sleep, the sensation of being encased in a freshly laundered duvet doing everything to soothe his worn nerves. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Kylo’s peace lasted a grand total of 20 minutes before his phone broke him out of his slumber, shaking the polished oakwood bedside table with no concern for his mental wellbeing at all.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seeing flashes of red, he didn’t bother to check the caller ID before gritting out a “Yes?!” into the receiver. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The wet sniff that responded was all it took for him to bolt upwards, hand tightening around the device in concern. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Kylo… I’m so sorry. I… I need your help.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y8uql4hm">Kylo's hotel suite.</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/yc35wne7">What I imagine Rey's hostel to look like.</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y7owxcd8">Dopheld Mitaka.</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/c5w86nw">I'm making the politics stuff up as I go along, but I imagine Skywalker Industries to be a bit like Elon Musk's business ventures. Minus the space exploration...</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ycncepxa"> Bacalla amb samfaina.</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Translations: ‘Apartamentos Felices del Atardecer’ means, more or less, ‘Happy Sunset Apartments’</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Brief TW: Stalking/being stalked, for the first portion of this chapter. The second ‘~’ is where it ends.</p><p>As always, references and translations found below.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span class="s1">Chapter Four: The Call</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One hundred euro.” Stated the gruff looking landlord. Rey pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was the word for <em>‘cut me some fucking slack’</em> in Spanish? Gathering her mental strength she tried again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“P-por favor escuche señor. I have already paid. Paid… Uh, p-pagada! Te he <em>pagada</em>!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One. Hundred. <em>Euro</em>.” The hostel owner repeated again, immovable and unfazed at her distress. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ten minutes of back and forth-ing later and Rey was back on the street. The pavement and her becoming fast friends since having waited outside for the man to unbolt the door an hour before. Rey began to weigh her options.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could find somewhere else, do a quick google map search of all available hostels in the area, but her phone was dying by the second. She estimated that she’d get about 30 minutes into the search with no guarantee of booking anywhere at all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rapidly tapping her aching foot against the cobblestone, Rey squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself not to cry as she thought back to Kylo’s distressed voice, <em>‘Are you sure about this? There’s got to be other options…’ </em>It felt like days since she last saw him now, stress prickling her skin and seeping into the base of her skull and staying there, throbbing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey was absolutely affronted by the American’s concern for her wellbeing a few hours ago and now she just felt foolish. Slipping off her backpack and lowering it to the floor she sought out anything resembling painkillers, hoping she’d left a packet in there for herself earlier this morning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hadn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Head now eager to split, Rey felt the telltale signs of tears begin to emerge and they threatened to fall, stinging the corners of her eyes. Here she was, 700+ miles away from home, alone and shelterless. The sky was beginning to darken, too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Get it together, Johnson. You’ve suffered through worse. Think.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gripping her phone tightly, Rey stared at the messages left by Finn and Rose, rapidly panicking about her departure with each text. She vowed she’d reply once she found somewhere to settle, not wanting to worry them further. Plus what good would it do to call them and cry down the phone now? They couldn’t do anything from London, completely powerless to fix her problem. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Rey stood there staring, she felt the presence of another behind her and the hairs on her neck stood on edge. Hastily picking up her backpack and slinging it over one shoulder, Rey began to walk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10 minutes went by with no inkling of where to go and the looming presence of someone else was quickly approaching.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey was a tough woman. She could curse even the biggest blokes out in a colourful variety of insults, could singlehandedly crank a folding engine crane <em>with</em> the Land Rover guts attached and not break a sweat during. What she couldn’t do, however, was throw a good punch. Nor did she know anything about defending herself without a can of EveAid to hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The further she walked, the more she imagined terrifying scenarios and the more she began to panic. The tears were falling freely down her face now, and she clenched her teeth together <em>hard</em> in order not to make a noise, and give away her distress to her stalker. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t even have to check to know she was <em>absolutely</em> being followed, the sound of their mirrored steps confirmation enough. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey arrived at a cross road, eyes darting in each direction as she tried to reason which one would be safest. She didn’t know, of course she didn’t know, but took a sharp left and bolted anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her chest clenched and stung as she weaved through the cobblestone streets, taking sharp turns and squeezing through cracked entryways in hopes to dissuade her pursuer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seemingly successful and vaguely assured Rey had lost them, she whipped her phone out and dialled the number her stupid pride had warded her off from dialling not even 20 minutes ago. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo had arrived less than fifteen minutes later, though he would’ve arrived sooner if she knew how to pronounce her location. It was a wonder he understood Rey at all through her gulping sobs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wordlessly he draped an arm around her shaking shoulder and led her to the car, gently rubbing circles into the fabric of her coat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All Rey could do was babble about how much she was sorry for doing this, that she wasn’t usually this stupid and that she’d get out of his hair as soon as she could charge her phone and find another hostel to stay in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the response from Kylo was in the way he carefully clipped her seatbelt into place, eyes soft and sympathetic as he closed the car door. The only words uttered was a hushed, <em>“Back to The Mandarin, please,”</em> to the driver.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the ride to his hotel Rey had managed to even her breathing, but her headache was now muffling her vision, pressing her wet eyes shut. The adrenaline had worn off and washed her with a fresh sheet of exhaustion, amplifying how utterly wretched she felt. The fear, the guilt and the physical aspect of running for her life all combining into a neat cocktail of embarrassment and un-ease. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey, we’re here.” Peeking one eye open, she assessed that yes they were indeed at The Mandarin and she forced herself to exit the car to follow Kylo, who was already out of the vehicle and holding her backpack for her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo placed her bag on the counter next to the door and disappeared for a brief moment whilst Rey gazed around the room in awe. The suit and the driver all added up now. He wasn’t just rich… he was<em> rich</em> rich. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carefully slipping off her trainers and placing them by the door, Rey padded out further into the space, unable to keep her eyes trained on one spot for too long. He had a balcony. A pre-lit, ambient and <em>romantic</em> balcony. To her left there was a bar, stocked to the brim with thick, mottled glass spirits and a living room with an ornate plush carpet, oriental screen wallpaper and bespoke coffee table to her right. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All of a sudden Rey felt intensely out of her depth as she stood gormless. Her £2 black cotton leggings, threadbare band t-shirt and scruffy coat a beacon of awkwardness crying out to the room,<em> “I don’t belong here!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here,” came Kylo’s baritone voice behind her, breaking Rey out of her pity party. He was holding a tumbler of water in one hand, and a square red packet in the other, “You look like you could use an Asprin- uh, it’s a brand new pack, I didn’t want you to get spooked if I came out holding loose pills.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s heart clenched at this, their standing as two strangers even more apparent as she thanked him quietly and took his offering. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The comfortable silence they had hours before was now an awkward one, both stood across from one another with a tension Rey knew she’d brought on herself. Putting down the now empty glass, Rey rubbed at her arms, hugging herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, Kylo, I’m really sorry about… all of this. I bet you think I’m a right idiot, coming to a foreign country without one inch of wit, I promise I’m not usually this much of a prat back home in England. If I could just charge my phone, I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I find another hostel to stay at,” Rey looked him dead in the eyes, giving him her best imitation of someone who had their shit together, “And I can compensate you for the ride here, it might have to be a bank transfer when I get home but-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re safe.” Kylo interrupted, “That’s all I care about.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked wild. Hair tossed in multiple different directions, clothes barely strewn on and buttons done up in odd places. The look in his eye was one of absolute concern and Rey realised then that he’d probably gotten ready in a rush to find her. Fresh guilt sprang anew in her stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to be compensated, and I think you’ve apologised enough- it’s okay, Rey. Really. There’s an outlet next to the sofa, you can take all the time that you need but… Tonight it would make me feel a whole lot better if you stayed.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crossing past her, Kylo picked up the phone by the entry and dialled a number. Rey couldn’t understand exactly what he said to the other side, but she flushed pink when he turned to look at her again with the phone pressed against his ear. Molten chocolate eyes regarded her softly as he covered the receiver to ask, “You’re not vegan or anything, are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Moments later Rey was folded up on the stiffest sofa she had ever sat on and was looking at the trays upon trays of food the concierge had brought up not even 5 minutes ago. Awestruck and stomach roaring with a hunger she didn’t know she had. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t know what you liked, obviously, so I asked them to bring up their most popular dishes,” Kylo said, gesturing wildly at everything, “I’m realising now all I needed to do was just <em>ask</em> you what you’d want to eat, but…” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He huffed out a sigh, finishing, “Please, eat.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey blinked up at him and fiddled with a couch cushion, “What about you? Are you not going to eat?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I, uh, ate before you called,” Carding his hands through his hair, Kylo gave her a pleading look, “Look I know this is probably all very overwhelming, but please go ahead. I’ll be back in a second.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He disappeared and Rey took his leave as a sign to tuck in. So, she did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo had run her a bath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wafts of lavender hit her nose upon entering the bathroom, soothing and aromatic. Rey tried her best not to blanch at the very exposed bathtub, hidden only by a wall without a door, the city outside staring at her judgementally. There was a square source of light right outside and she squinted at it, freezing at the sight of a large jacuzzi opposite her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey wasn’t given time to argue, to insist that she was<em> fine</em> and could wait until tomorrow when she had found a new place to stay. But was completely rendered speechless when Kylo had herded her into the space and placed a warm, fluffy towel in her hands. He muttered something about giving her privacy and made a hasty exit. Rey could’ve sworn his face was flushed as he turned to retreat back to the living room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thinking it wouldn’t be <em>so</em> horrible to take a dip, Rey resolved to get in and out as quickly as she could manage. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unable to suppress a sigh as she sank into the tub, Rey let the water work its magic and wash away her stresses. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trouble with being submerged in the water was that it gave her too much time to think on the day so far, and soon enough Rey found herself incapable of holding back tears. It was staggering, how much she had cried in one day, but as she lay looking out into the night sky of Barcelona, Rey was hoplessly failing to hold it in. Kylo had been so gentlemanly, a complete contradiction of the grouchy man she met earlier in the afternoon, and so damned kind to her since landing. Rey was completely unworthy of such treatment, especially as she had caused him nothing but nuisances all day, he <em>was</em> a complete stranger to her. It didn’t benefit him in any way to have to deal with her messes… </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet somehow he made her feel completely valued and luminary, like it was nothing but a treat for him to help her out. She couldn’t quite figure out why, there was no reasoning for it. Despite the awkward beats, it was utterly magnetising. <em>He</em> was utterly magnetising. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey had to wonder if that’s how he felt about her, too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blinking away moisture from her tired eyes, she scrubbed at her skin in order to get out of the weird contemplative state she found herself in and out of the tub. <em>Stop being so daft, Johnson.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wrapping herself with the towel, body akin to gelatine, she glanced around for her bag.<em> Fuck. </em>Her clothes were certainly too gross to put back on, riddled with plane smell and sweat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey cringed, realising that yet again she would have to ask for Kylo’s help. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Checking herself over in the full body mirror that was nestled at the back of the room, assessing that she looked decent enough to be seen, she cleared her throat before softly calling out for him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Within seconds he was there, strong features and mused hair peeking around the exposed wall, eyes searching her for any indication of trouble. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I was wondering if you could pass me my bag? It would be nice to have a change of clothes.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something passed in those honey glazed eyes of his, lingering a bit too long on the sight of her towel covered form and Rey had to avert her eyes from the heat of his stare; her body responding in ways she didn’t care to admit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nodding dumbly before blinking himself out of it, he croaked out a “Sure.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before retreating however, he paused and looked back, brows knit together, “Wait, I’m assuming you have pyjamas?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Yeah. Yes, I mean yes, but I’ll change into something to go out in. There will be hostels open somewhere around here, I’m sure.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head firmly, “No. Rey, stay here tonight.” A beat passed and he screwed his face up, affronted by his own tone, “I mean, I’m going to take the sofa. As I said earlier, it would make me feel more at ease if you just stayed.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Rey argued, holding the towel a little more firmly against herself, “I mean, okay I’ll stay but, the bed is yours. Let me take the couch.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not backing down at this point, Kylo shook his head once more, “You take the bed. <em>Please</em>, I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The puppy dog eyes he was giving her was enough to make her melt and the battle, quick and pitiful, she waged was lost. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey tossed to and fro, unable to placate her nerves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bed was fucking <em>huge</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was literally the size of two Kylos, let alone just her. It wasn’t fair and it wasn’t right. It took a total of ten minutes before she threw off the covers and stomped into the living room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her roommate looked incredibly uncomfortable, pretzeled onto the sofa, his huge mass taking up the entire thing and then some. Long legs dangled at the end pathetically. His eyes were closed, but she knew he was awake. It was in his breathing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get in the bed, please.” Rey whispered, fists clutched tightly at her sides, “I can’t sleep in there knowing you’re uncomfortable out here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo silently regarded her for a while, as if he was calculating how morally righteous it would be to join her and twisted on the sofa. His elbow hit the hard backing and he cringed a little and relented. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that’s how Rey found herself lying next to him, this American man who she had only known for less than 24 hours, back to back. Kylo’s warmth radiated into her despite the large gap between them, confirming only that there was ample enough space, and she nestled sleepily into the mattress. Feeling herself slipping, Rey managed to mumble into the room, “Thank you, Kylo, for everything.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As sleep quietly took her, she could’ve sworn she heard him reply with a hushed <em>‘anytime, sweetheart.’</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>~</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is a bit thin and all over the place but I hope you’ll stick with me through this because I am so excited for you to see what I’ve got planned for these idiots. Also! As someone who’s suffered through being 20 years old- stubborn, naive and very sure I could take care of myself all the time I hope y’all don’t judge Rey too much for being a bit all over the place this chapter. Her strength will shine through in later chapters. The amount of times I used to walk home from a night of clubbing, alone, a bit drunk and dumb with my keys clutched in my fist, is an embarrassing amount and an experience like Rey’s in this chapter was enough to never do it again. Stay safe, kiddos. </p><p>Translations:<br/>‘por favor escuche señor’ - Please listen to me sir.<br/>‘pagada’ - Paid<br/>‘te he pagada’ - I have paid<br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/ydcb6llc">'EveAid' is a legal defence spray in the UK, it doesn't harm the attacker but 'stuns' them as well as dyes their face/hands/clothes/body so they can be easily identified by the police.</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y4v3rzd5&gt;What's%20a%20folding%20engine%20crane?%20(Don't%20worry,%20I%20have%20to%20call%20my%20dad%20who's%20a%20mechanic%20and%20ask%20too!)&lt;/a&gt;&lt;br%20/&gt;%0A&lt;a%20href=">The Mandarin Oriental Hotel (6,000 EUROS A NIGHT WTF!)</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/ycyhrx6y">What is a 'prat'?</a></p><p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y4v3rzd5">What's an 'engine crane'? (Don't worry I had to ask my dad, who's a mechanic, too!)</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: I've noticed that nearly ALL of my reference links aren't working. Trying to fix that for the past and current chapter. Bear with!<br/>Edit:Edit: Fixed! Sorry about that, was very embarrassed to discover they weren't working!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span class="s1">Chapter Five: Us</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo is floating in the middle of an ocean, liquid limbs airy and light, letting the water lap at his senses with no horizon in sight. Was this what it was like to be in a state of pure perfection? Nothing felt consequential here as the sun beamed down on one side of his face, warming and pleasant. He briefly feared the rays would burn his skin, having forgotten sunscreen somehow along the way into the sea, but the cooling breeze that fluttered around his hair nullified the worry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt anchored and full, as a giant starfish wrapped languidly over his chest, breathing evenly and deeply, and he thought it strange that the very idea of detachment made his heart ache.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only irritant was a tickling sensation, kissing at the tip of his nose and slowly he began to stir out of his ethereal dream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream… This was a dream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was strange. The sea disappeared as he started to wake but the heat on the side of his face was still there, however, and the starfish was still wrapped around his was middle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wait, starfish? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo’s eyes flew open, panicked, and he was met with the reality of last night’s escapades in the form of a soundly sleeping Rey. Her koala impression, not starfish he noted, was in full force as she wrapped herself around him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was really good at it, he thought in passing, trying to mask his horror with some light humour. Seemingly oblivious to Kylo waking up, she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and he tried not to squirm at the crown of her head tickling his nose and chin… and for other various reasons. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Reasons that should <em>not </em>be happening, not when Rey was a total fucking stranger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their joined bodies apparently didn’t see it that way though, and his responded to hers in tandem. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo’s mind began to race, the scent of her lavender soaked skin making it difficult to think straight, as he tried to piece how this all had happened so fast. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One minute he was falling asleep alone, bone tired, the next… His heart swooped in his chest. The call. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey called him and he didn’t delay. The sound of her crying, clearly frightened with every other word being <em>‘I’m so sorry’</em>, was all he needed to grab his discarded pants and shirt off of the floor and book it to her. When Kylo got to Rey she wasn’t making very much sense, her speech disjointed by all the hiccuping and sobbing, but it didn’t take much to know that she had a nasty hell of a time from the moment he dropped her off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All through-out the car ride back to the hotel, Kylo kicked himself; he should’ve fought harder to get her to back out of the hostel, locked the car doors, put his foot down and found Rey somewhere else to stay. The new hostel would be safe and creep free and he could’ve haggled the price down for her. He should’ve been there when she had got lost on the backstreets of Barcelona’s living districts…Should’ve done… Something. He should’ve done <em>something</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sensible part of his brain, the one that had been silenced at every turn yesterday, reasoned that it would’ve been <em>insane</em> if he had done any of those things. It <em>was</em> insane he even invited her to stay in his hotel, let alone get into bed with her. It just wasn’t the done thing. They didn’t know each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So why didn’t it feel wrong? Why did he care so much, and so quickly? Everything he did yesterday for her felt so natural, so easy to do; no hesitation, just Rey. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gazing down at her, he felt like a different person. <em>This is ridiculous, you’re being ridiculous</em>. But ridiculous or not, his feelings were undeniable. He liked her, was intrigued by her, ever since the moment he stepped foot on the plane and she scorned him for being rude. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he took note of the dusting of freckles that flourished over her cheeks and nose, Kylo knew he was in deep shit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Liking someone or not, this was a very compromising position for two people who didn’t even know each other’s surnames to be in. Kylo knew if she was to wake up now, she’d bolt. Putting himself in her shoes, Kylo knew he would too. Her arms were tight around his middle as they lay sideways, and her leg hooked itself under his calf, squeezing her torso against him and he tested how easy it would be to get free by wriggling gently out of her grip. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t work out so well. Rey hummed in appreciation and shifted against his unwanted erection. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>You’re sick, Kylo.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panicked and growing hotter by the second, Kylo reached around himself to pry her arms back to her sides. Bracing himself back onto his shoulder, he slowly and silently pushed himself back, loosening Rey’s leg off of his own, deftly slipping off of the mattress. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo stood over her for a moment, regarding her sleeping form and prayed his movement didn’t rouse her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Much like everything else about her, Rey surprised him by letting out a great snore as she curled into herself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suppressing a chuckle and pulling himself out of his reverie, he glanced down himself and groaned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A cold shower was his first course of action. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a very uncomfortable and quick hosing down, Kylo silently dressed in the bathroom and tried his very best not to throw his weight around like he would usually do. His problem had subsided, but his body was tense and stiff despite. He spent the duration of his icy shower going round and round in circles thinking about the woman in the next room, feeling completely out of his depth. Thinking straight was a luxury Kylo was denied of due to recent events. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Breakfast. He’d focus on breakfast. His mother always said breakfast food would solve any indecision if done right. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once again, Kylo tried not to think about why <em>she</em> was visiting his subconscious so often lately. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Padding quietly across the bedroom, Kylo glanced in Rey’s direction, relieved to see she was still out for the count. The only thing new was the sheets. Strewn about and pooling onto the floor, it seemed the sun was providing enough warmth for her. She lay there, curled into a little ball in the middle of the bed, short pyjamas now revealed and Kylo swallowed hard. The sight furthering his ambition to focus on gathering sustenance. <em>Nobody</em> should look <em>that </em>desirable in cactus print. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey tried her best to cling to sleep for as long as she could, chasing a pleasant dream that was fast fading but involved cuddling a warm, firm mass of something solid she couldn’t quite envision. But something in the real world smelled <em>really</em> good and was becoming hard to resist. Opening her bleary eyes, Rey knew where she was immediately and cringed at the replay of her practically forcing Kylo to sleep in the bed with her last night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scanning the bed she found the man to be absent and breathed a sigh of relief, not able to predict how she’d react to waking up beside him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deciding to follow the decadent smell, Rey threw herself out of bed and peered out the window to see the skies clear and endlessly sunny. Unease coiled in her gut when she thought back to London, the weather at present alien to her usual dreary backdrop. Homesickness was rare in her case, but looking outside she felt it creep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tasking herself with freshening up and dressing, Rey slipped into a routine of brushing her teeth, washing her face and dousing herself in body spray. Her reflection looked less haggard, resembling someone more familiar than the woman glancing back at her yesterday, and Rey was grateful for how much sleep could solve all discrepancies. Her mind was less foggy, less riddled with stress and Rey was anew with confidence that she could walk away from this fine and her self-respect half-intact. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slipping on a slightly crumped sundress, a sage green number handed down to her from Rose’s sister, Rey nodded to herself and briskly walked through to the living room before she lost her nerve.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her heart sank when Kylo wasn’t immediately within line of view, but was set into a fluttering pace when his voice rang out from the balcony.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey! Out here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sliding the glass door open, Rey squinted before freezing at what she found there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo stood at the end of a glass dining table, a dainty European coffee cup dwarfed between his huge hands, looking picturesque in a thin button down shirt and chinos. Rey’s mouth went dry at the sight of his corded forearms, poking out of his rolled up sleeves, and she swallowed hard to try and regain her composure. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo, who seemed pretty relaxed before she emerged from the living room, looked just as stricken as she did. Rey battled against averting her eyes under the heat of his stare, unable to comprehend the feeling it gave her when he drank her in like that. She suppressed a shiver, despite the warm morning air, and breathed out a <em>‘hi’</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi,” he mirrored, scrambling to pour her a cup of freshly brewed coffee, “here. You… you look nice.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shakily, Rey approached him and took the porcelain mug being offered to her, “Thank you. You do too. Amazing what a good nights sleep can do for you, huh?” <em>Great, now you’ve pretty much insinuated he looked bad before. </em></span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Kylo was offended he didn’t show it and instead pulled out a wicker chair for her to sit in, “You slept well then?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Muttering her thanks, Rey plopped down into her seat and smiled nervously, “Yes, thank you. I didn’t know beds were able to feel that good. I think it’s ruined my mattress back home for me forever.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slipping around the table to sit opposite her, Kylo quirked a smile, “Send my regards to your mattress.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peering out from behind her coffee cup, Rey tried not to openly coo at the sight of all the food laid bare before her. Did rich people not know about portion control? It was enough to feed a family of five, with heaping plates of various meats, toasted hunks of bread, fresh fruit and was that… churros? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I always forget how different the europeans take their breakfast, I hope this isn’t too bizarre for you?” Kylo questioned, picking up a roll and buttering it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no, it’s beautiful…” She said, dazed. “May I?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chuckling, Kylo picked up a plate and set it down in-front of her, “Please. I doubt I could get through even half of this alone.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quickly they fell into a silent groove of picking out assorted breakfast foods. If her perception of her second-hand mattress was ruined, so was the breakfasts back home too. She would have to pick up a recipe for the churros and molten hot chocolate combination when she got home or she’d never be able to look at a full english with excitement again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When her stomach eventually relented and begged her to stop, Rey relaxed back into her seat and watched Kylo as he gazed out to look at their five star view. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, um, I know I sound like a broken record but thank you. Again. For everything.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo slipped his focus back to her as he rested his chin on his hand, thick fingers curling inward, “And once again, you’re welcome. I vote we come to a truce- no more apologising, thanking or combining the two from this point onwards. What do you think?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fiddling with the hem of her dress, Rey nodded, “Okay, I think I can agree to that. But I just want to reiterate that last night… I don’t usually find myself in situations like that often. I’m just a bit mortified still, is all.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After regarding her for a few moments, Kylo poured himself another coffee and considered his words carefully, “It’s okay, really. When… When I was your age I did plenty of stupid shit that landed me in compromising situations. A highlight of my 20s was finding my uncle’s stash of weed on vacation. I smoked the whole lot within one sitting. A day later I found myself sleeping in a pen of wild boars,” he rolled his eyes, full of mirth, “I wish I was making that one up, but I still carry the scar to prove it. Turns out, wild boars don’t take too kindly to strange young men hogging up their space.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey stared at Kylo for a few beats before cascading into a fit of laughter, abdominal muscles screaming by the time she choked down her giggles, “My best friend Finn would <em>love</em> that story! We found him in a similar situation our first week of university. He smoked a few joints and just… disappeared. After a few hours of searching we discovered him face-down on a muddy football pitch, still buzzed out of his mind. Less dangerous than wild boars, I suppose, but no less damaging to his ego.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo’s smile cut his face open, shoulders shaking in quiet amusement and curls tossing with them, “Isn’t pot super illegal in the UK?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey hummed her response and added, “Yes, but that doesn’t stop a curious 18 year old from giving it a go.” Plunking her drink down, Rey frowned, “Hang on. 20s, past tense? How old are you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey realised this was a bit of a crude question, but she couldn’t help herself. The man sat opposite her looked around 26 when he smiled, she was hard pressed to believe he was any older. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m 30.” He stated, looking at her a bit nervously, “And you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey grappled with this revelation and wondered if she should age herself up a bit but stopped herself, “I’m 20, currently in my second year of university in east London.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly insecure, Rey tried her best to move the conversation along, “What is it that you do, Kylo? Something pretty fancy to wind up in a paradise such as this?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hardly fancy, but it comes with its perks. I’m the COO of The First Order, TFO for short. We deal with political candidates and fund their campaigns, amongst other things.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey blinked. She wasn’t well versed in the politics of her own country, let alone America’s, always finding it a bit stuffy and confusing. Kylo, as if he was reading her mind, followed up, “Yeah, it sounds really dull and convoluted, doesn’t it? I mostly deal with investors, people with too much money in their pockets and push them towards our cause.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nodding, Rey hastened to rectify her expression and smiled, “Well, I can’t say I entirely understand, but it sounds very impressive. Do you enjoy it?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Do you enjoy it?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Does he? Kylo had never really been asked that question. It was surprising how much Kylo wanted to say no. It’s the career he’d been working towards since he was 18, how was it that when asked if he liked it he couldn’t bring himself to say yes? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… It’s challenging. I like that, though. Some days it feels like we’re making progress, changing the world for the better and sometimes it feels like we’re going backwards. It’s hard to explain, I guess.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey didn’t look too convinced at his answer but let it be and Kylo silently thanked her for that. He wasn’t prepared to be so open with her, especially not this early in the morning, but she made it very easy to be honest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you vacation with your family often?” She inquired, stupefying him once more with her brazenness. This woman, this radiantly beautiful woman, who sat opposite him completely relaxed and assured of herself had managed to shift character overnight. Kylo found himself enjoying it immensely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t like the fact his family and past kept creeping up so often, though. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, yes. We had a few properties dotted around left by my grandparents in Italy, Valencia and Canada,” Fingernails dug into his leg before he could stop himself, and he added, “Canada was my dad’s favourite. What about you? You kinda mentioned you’ve flown before, and I can’t imagine you fly often, so what’s the story there?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey smiled, but it looked sad and Kylo’s heart twisted, “I don’t remember, actually. I grew up in a foster system but my first memory is of being put on a plane… and then I was in England. They didn’t have any records of where I came from before, only that I was without parents when I arrived.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey…” Kylo began, ready to offer his sympathies but Rey cut him off, her hand waving it away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hah, it’s okay. Really. My carer, Maz, made sure I was well looked after. She’d pay out of her own pocket to take us on little trips when she could. My best holiday was spent in Clacton, a sea-side town. It rained the entire weekend but I won so many prizes from the 2p machines- I felt like I hit the jackpot,” Rey laughed as she reminisced and Kylo concluded he wanted her to laugh more often, the sound euphonious. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey, what’s a ‘2p machine’?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey was enjoying herself, really enjoying herself. Kylo was a queer combination of guarded and brutally honest and she liked the challenge of getting him to open up to her. So far she discovered that he lived in New York in the Brooklyn area, but right now was staying in Knightsbridge for work. He didn’t like it there. Kylo also drank coffee like someone who was close to dying without it and she sussed he didn’t particularly like talking about his family; it was in the way he flinched each time he recalled them. Rey wondered what could’ve possibly of transpired to make him react in such a way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before she could pry some more, nosiness ever present, the chiming of a phone emitted from the living room. Recognising it as her own, she shot up and excused herself hastily to take the call. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey! What the fuck! Where have you been we’ve been trying to get a hold of you!” Finn all but yelled down the receiver, causing Rey to wince. She had been enjoying Kylo’s company so much she had all but forgotten about the texts from her friends last night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am so sorry, Finn. I should’ve called you as soon as I touched down but I had a few issues with my hostel and-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?! Peanut, are you okay? Are you safe?” Rey heard Rose in the background, pleading with Finn to put the call on speakerphone and she heard the telltale beep of Finn obliging. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine, I promise. I really am,” She glanced out at Kylo, who was desperately trying not to eavesdrop and she smiled, “I made a friend on the journey over and they saved me from a sticky situation.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey that’s so CRYPTIC! Sticky situation?? Friend, who is this friend?!” Rose cried, “Wait… is it like a summer romance situation? Did you go to Barcelona to meet someone?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rolling her eyes, Rey chuckled, “Rose, do you really think I would do something like that? You know me, the thought of Tinder and dating websites make me wanna never leave my room. No, it’s just someone I met on the plane. Remind me to never get on a plane without some kind of sedative again, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somewhat mollified, Finn huffed a laugh, “Fine. But next time give us more of a heads up? Or an invite, maybe?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey winced. Not once did she think about inviting them along, way too enthused about her own personal agenda of experiencing something entirely new. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” she apologised, her voice soft, “It’s becoming apparent I didn’t think this through very well. Next time, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Knowing very well there wouldn’t be a next time, Rose made a sound of fake agreement, “Don’t be sorry, but be sure to give us regular updates on your whereabouts, okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay Rose, yeah. I love you both.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We love you too, peanut. Send us a postcard!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo struggled to not listen to Rey’s phone call, but without much to distract himself with he was hard pressed not to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She called him her <em>‘friend’</em>. Something about her saying that made him squirm in equal parts delight and bashfulness. Even his so called <em>friends</em> back home would deny him that title. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking note that her call was now coming to a close, he stood up and wandered across the expanse of the balcony, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. At this height he could spy the Segrada Familia way in the distance, briefly wondering if he’d bother to go see it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, sorry about that,” Rey came from behind, hair whipping around her face as she tried to rally it up in a bun, “Ah! I plan on going there today. Wow, it looks pretty far.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not anticipating she would be standing so close, Kylo turned and brushed her shoulder with his, the touch searing itself through his shirt. Rey’s bare arm was so warm and it made it hard to focus, so he hummed in a quick agreement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you… like to join me? I have a free day before the event tomorrow. It would be nice. If you did join me, that is.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the sunlight Rey’s eyes gleamed up at him, green and gold flecked, almond shaped and matching the shade of her dress. The fabric of her skirts rustled around his legs, suckering the air from his lungs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes- Wait.” Kylo’s mind screamed at him not to deny her, but his sense was coming back to him at a breakneck speed, “N-no. I’m sorry, I have other plans today.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>You fucking liar. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Never in his life did he regret saying something much as he did then. Disappointment crossed over Rey’s face, clearly as feeling as let down as he did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he sat, alone once more, Kylo went round and round in circles about what just transpired moments before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He jotted down a bunch of hostels nearby and cheap enough for her to approve of and placed it in her hands as she packed up. Rey had hovered by the door, hands twisting at her sides as she softly thanked him for everything again, truce forgotten. They stared at each other for a beat too long before she turned to leave, refusing to take his car to the Segrada. <em>‘I wanted to see how the metro compared to the tube, anyways.’</em> Rey had reasoned, her small smile weak. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then she was gone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Countless reasons why this was a good thing flew around in the quiet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d let their stint go on for <em>much</em> too long.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would only disappoint her later down the line, he had a track record of pushing people away with his temper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Let the last 24 hours be her only perception of him,<em> like a dragonfly in amber. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was much too old to be hanging out with her, anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The reasons, whilst completely valid, felt like ash in his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sense be damned, Rey was the first thing in a long while that didn’t feel like a stiff obligation. A separate path to the one he current walked on, well planned but melancholy. Everything about her was a choice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo wanted to make that choice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey hadn’t gotten very far as he fast approached, running recklessly and weaving between disgruntled tourists and locals. His lungs burned, his heart hammered and he yelled out for her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Twirling to face him, shock and awe clear on her face, she stopped and gave him an uncertain smile, “Kylo?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please let me accompany you!” He blurted, chest collapsing, gulping air with each word, “Please… I would… really…I would really like to join you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/o8tt4jd"> Segrada de Familia</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y97oga2s">Rey's cactus pyjamas</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ydhqsll2">Rey's sundress</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y7tlew5k">Churros for breakfast? It's more likely than you think.</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/mgw9gvc">Clacton-on-Sea.</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ycaz5559">What IS a '2p machine'?!</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Bubble Takes Form</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know in the fic description where it says this will be a trope-fest? Fluffy?</p>
<p>Well hold on to your butts because we're reaching new levels of absolutely-will-dissolve-your-teeth cliches today!<br/>As always the translations (please, if you're Spanish please don't judge me too hard I tried very hard to languge check but there was only so much I could do with my limited knowledge) and any reference links will be below. There's also some bonus art for this chapter and last chapter that I drew earlier this week. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s1">Chapter 6: The Bubble Takes Form</span> </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">~</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You cannot be serious.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As a heart attack, what’s wrong with them?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where do I even begin to answer that?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey rolled her eyes and checked her reflection in the tiny mirror attached to the sunglasses rack, “Well I’m buying them. You don’t get to have all the fun with your fancy schmancy eye protectors.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, anything worth five euros is bound to break within a month!” Kylo keened, trying his best to reason, blanching as she handed the street vendor a handful of coins.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a good thing British summer usually lasts that long then, isn’t it?” Rey argued back with mirth, her brows raised suggestively, freshly purchased sunglasses perched on the bridge of her nose. They were a simple design, the only flare being the fake tortoiseshell inlay and amber tinted lens, but they provided her with an adequate amount of protection. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey felt giddy and light, a stark contrast to not even half an hour before, when Kylo had rejected her offer of company. At the time, Rey had struggled to fight off huge gulping waves of disappointment, the heaviness of it threatening to swallow her whole. She had walked briskly toward the metro station, phone gripped close to her chest, all the while chanting a silent mantra of her three R’s in order to combat the wistfulness that hung over her head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It went as follows:</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Be <em>reasonable;</em> <em>you haven’t been thinking straight since the moment you arrived and your feelings do not dictate his own, plus he’s thirty! </em><b><em>And</em></b><em> here for work. Of course he didn’t want to join you.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Be <em>responsible</em>; <em>you. Don’t. Know. Him. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Be <em>routinely</em>; <em>every time you get close to someone romantically you end up pushing them away, literally ghosting them, before they get too attached. You don’t have time to dither around impossibly beautiful men like him, you have work and studying, and the time you spend betwixt is between you and your Netflix subscription. Plus it’s about time you got a taste of your own medicine. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In that moment Rey realised the word ‘romantically’ had crossed her mind and she <em>knew </em>she was utterly deranged. It had thrown her into another loop, mind straining to sort itself out. But it <em>was</em>, wasn’t it? Romantic? She had spiralled whilst her mind turned through the events over and over. It was hidden in the gestures, the touches, the honest words gracefully offered to one another. Every moment was deconstructed with a fine-tooth comb, only furthering her disappointment at not being able to pursue <em>whatever</em> it was they had. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as she was accepting that <em>whatever</em> it was that she felt they had wasn’t going to be explored any further, and would remain solitary and confined only to her, belittling herself with each step, he’d caught up with her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Breathless, panting, and a little sweaty. And thus, Rey was once again thrown in at the deep-end of the reckless pool that was Kylo himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had taken the metro to their first destination, La Sagrada de Familia, and Rey marvelled at how much less crowded it was in comparison to the tube in London. She had barely contained her enthusiasm at the retro compartments and gave Kylo a hefty rundown of its long history. Kylo gravely scratched the back of his head and confessed he had never been on the London Underground, New York’s subway system enough to put him off trying the public transport she took daily. Rey’s jaw had dropped accordingly. <em>‘How on earth have you been travelling around, then?! Please don’t say Uber, I cannot deal with you if you say Uber!’ </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their differing life experiences were apparent and grand; Rey’s frugality was like a well-oiled machine juxtaposed by Kylo’s sense with spending, which was all over the place. He’d prioritise the weirdest of necessities first, like opting for $95 sunglasses but would forgo investing in an Oyster card. Rey chose to be endeared by it, their different strokes giving them something to banter back and forth about. Rey absorbed him hungrily; every sentence a question. Nothing about it felt stunted; their conversation flowing so naturally Rey had to mentally pinch herself to confirm that, yes, Kylo was indeed a stranger. But he was a stranger she very much wanted to know better.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Presently they stood across from the church and Rey’s new purchase meant she could finally take the scenery in without brandishing a headache. The basilica was vast and dwarfed the city around them, roof being held up by a forest of delicately crafted angled pillars. The towers stood proud as Rey tried to count each one.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was breathtaking, without even being up-close the measure of detail made it easy to ignore the extensive crane attached to the building. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you know it’s been under construction since the 19th century?” Kylo’s voice sounded from behind her, hand dipping under her elbow to shield her from the ignorant bumble of tourists, “They predict it’ll be finished in 2026, but it keeps getting pushed back. The first time I saw it they predicted 2020, ironically.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh.” Rey responded, deeply engrossed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like to go inside?” The question broke her out of her careful admiration and caused her to look at him with wide eyes. Just as she was beginning to worry about the price, he held up his phone with the booking already all set up. Kylo’s finger hovered over the ‘purchase’ button, and before she could stop him he deftly touched go. “<em>Oops.</em> Slipped.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>The inside made the outside look minuscule,</em> Rey mused as she slowly spun to take in the sheer height of the ceilings. Stained glass windows painted her in a sweeping visage of greens, blues, yellows and reds, and she held out her hands to admire their projected colours. <em>Pretty.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Rey rounded back to Kylo, her 360-degree view of the church coming to a close, his expression stole the air straight from her lungs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t looking at the windows, nor the spires. The marble flooring and the expertly crafted balconies apparently insignificant to him. Kylo was looking at <em>her</em>, brandished in his own rainbow patterning, like she was the only thing worth caring about. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gleefully, and trying her best to divert his attentions in case she burst into flame right there in the centre of the church, Rey gestured to the windows, “Beautiful, no?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, his eyes didn’t leave her face. “Stunning.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He’s going to be the actual death of me. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was wild, was this woman. They had a moment upon entering the church that made his mind go gaga, resetting to an almost neanderthal state, what with Rey looking like a vision from God Himself. It was stifled by an usher asking them to keep on walking and since then Rey was like a hummingbird; flitting to one monument to the next.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo tried to keep up but her enthusiasm was unbridled and Rey was hardly able to keep still. Her dress flounced around her as she went deeper within the building, floating toward the main alter where Jesus resided.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was then that Rey finally calmed down, her cease in movement almost comical if he weren’t so concerned with the why. Kylo thought maybe she was just perplexed by the sight of the marble figure being suspended by iron wires, parachuted by an array of light fixtures, or alternatively he considered she might just be really religious. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What Rey whispered next destroyed that last notion completely. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you reckon they have someone on the payroll that comes in and cleans him? Like, a guy who blesses a ladder before polishing the feet?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo stood there floored, unable to hide his shock and Rey couldn’t mask her quiet amusement any longer, lips tilted into a wry smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? I think it’s a valid question!” Tone defensive before her faced paled, “Oh God, you’re not religious are you?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her horrified tone was the last straw and Kylo unleashed a booming ripple of laughter, causing the tourists beside them to tut and frown disapprovingly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You- you really are something else, do you know that?” It slipped out before Kylo had time to consider and the moment they shared upon entering was back in full force. Rey looked at him with an expression he couldn’t quite decipher and he had to dip his head, suddenly overwhelmingly hot and bashful. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The walk around the church was quieter after that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey was desperate to shift the mood the moment it became muted, the excitement they were sharing now distilled. Her stomach fluttered with the distinct sensation of butterflies, ticklish and her nerves set on edge. The last line Kylo spoke to her echoing through her subconscious, firmly rooted in her mind’s replay.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t understand why Kylo was so quiet all of a sudden. When Rey tried to bring him back to life, Kylo only offered her a soft hum of agreement and then reverted back into his thoughtful silence. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t like he said anything in declaration. There was no <em>‘you’re beautiful’, ‘I really like you’</em> or anything to that calibre in the statement before the deafening quiet. Rey felt a bit sick when she considered that maybe she was interpreting it all wrong. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After all, ‘<em>you’re really something</em>’ could be a statement on her lack of tact for reading the room. Maybe he was actually deeply religious. Her stomach dropped, silently horrified for herself. <em>Fuck, what if I offended him?</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pushing that aside, Rey really didn’t want the day to be ruined already. If her joke about Jesus’ maintenance had actually turned him off of her, rather than on, then she wanted to rectify it in the only way she knew how; wilfully ignore anything that may be considered awkward and distract.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had soundlessly rounded back to the entrance, the myriad of colours burning brighter as the day rolled out and she paused to brush her fingers against his shirt sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to take a picture with me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo blinked at her and then blinked at the sign that decidedly said <em>‘no fotos por favour’ </em>and she held her breath to await his answer. The distinctive noise of a shutter going off in the distance rang out behind them loudly, tourists brazen and tour guides seemingly too tired to care. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, sure, where do you want me to take it? You against the windows or something?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey smiled at him, wide with mocked-exasperation, “No, no. I said <em>with me</em>, not <em>of me</em>. You’ve got to be in it, too.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo shifted his weight from one foot to the other, “I’m not really the photo having type. Very un-photogenic. Cameras don’t like me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey watched his face shift into a picture of insecurity but she pushed her luck regardless, trying to not let her disbelief at him being anything but picturesque cross over to her face, “Don’t be ridiculous Kylo, I’m sure that’s not true! Look, we can even pull a silly face- it won’t go anywhere else but safely in my phone. Completely private. Locked from prying eyes.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh…” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Please?”</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo eventually relented and Rey knew she’d keep the memory of him having to sink down a little to meet her height held dearly forever. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1"> <em>~</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey said something, but Kylo missed it whilst his mind reeled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took a photograph with her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not just any photograph, no, Kylo<em> willingly</em> took a <em>selfie</em> with Rey. Complete with smiles and at one point he even <em>winked.</em> He honestly didn’t know he even had it in him to wink. And yet, because of Rey, it was surprisingly easy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had squealed gleefully at her phone as she swiped through the different options and he had to avert his eyes to avoid the embarrassment of seeing his own face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey had broken him out from his own reverie and he was grateful for that; the torture he was subjecting himself to becoming painful, but necessary. The need to figure out just what the hell was in that look of hers earlier was beginning to make him dizzy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wish he knew the answer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Earth to Kylo?” Ah. Shit. She had said something. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, what did you say?”<em> Idiot.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey tilted her head at him, eyebrow quirked, “I said, the market could be nice to go to next? It’s like a five minute walk according to the website. They do fresh food and stuff, what do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm, I don’t think La Boqueria is a five minute walk from here.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s the market named after the church. What’s La Boqueria?” Rey asked, British accent not mingling all too well with the Spanish words, making Kylo chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took lead out of the building, parting the fresh sea of eager visitors out of their path with ease, “Trust me, if you want to see a genuine market we should go to La Boqueria and not Sagrada Familia. It’s a long walk, but by car it’ll be fine. It’s also really close to the Gothic Quarter. Do you like Picasso?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t say I ever met him.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wise-ass.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey threw her hands up to her chest, pretending to have taken offence and giggled softly at his eye roll in response. “I didn’t know about La Boqueria, but that’s hardly surprising given my lack of consistent planning skills. Let’s split the fare.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scanned the roads for any stray taxis, waving cooly at the one that looked the most promising and surprised himself with how easy it was to grab their attention. He’d never quite managed to do that in New York, even in all of his years living there. Rey certainly seemed impressed as she slotted her sunglasses back onto her face and cheered, “I thought you could only do that in movies.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opened the door for her and slid around the back to the other side, “What can I say? I’m a natural.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She screwed her face up at that and hastened to fasten her seatbelt, “You’re lying! I refuse to believe that it wasn’t just sheer dumb luck.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deciding to let it hang and keep it a mystery, Kylo simply directed the driver to La Boqueria and it was forgotten by the time the engine roared to life. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Barcelona whirled by in a blur of colour and light, the driver’s window was cracked open a smidge and cascaded air through his hair pleasantly. Helpless to it, he closed his eyes to embrace the breeze. It was only midday but it was heating up fast and Kylo had never been very good with warm climates. He’d always opt for the highest power air conditioning back home and decided if there were any positives to his time in London, it would be the cold weather, that, and now Rey. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t sure why he was so adamant on La Boqueria. Or, maybe he was. During family stays in Valencia his mother was always so insistent they took the long drive there, spouting on about it’s long history. ‘We have to see these things whilst they still stand, Kylo, appreciate the old before it’s torn down and confined only to books.’ His dad would grumble in agreement with Kylo, mumbling that there were plenty of markets closer by and less flush with tourism, but he’d always start the car regardless. Cassette tapes were plucked out of the glovebox and played until the mood shifted, Kylo eventually tapping his fingers against the back of his mother’s seat. It was one of the more pleasant memories he had of the pair, an odd occasion where they’d all get along. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The market hadn’t changed one bit. It still smelled the same, green and fresh and lively. Kylo had to bite the inside of his cheek at the sudden deja-vu that swarmed at him. Rey, completely enraptured by it all, urged him to follow like they were running out of time. He noted that she seemed to do everything by that notion; as if they were to stop moving the world would concave inwards. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you reckon they have ice-cream here? The weather is giving me such a hankering,” Rey asked as she scanned the stalls, eyes narrowed and determined to find a sign. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They should do, don’t you want lunch first though?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey paused to look at him like he sprouted another head, “Ice-cream <em>is</em> lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That settled that, then. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They passed the rows upon rows of multicoloured patches of greens, purples and reds, fruits and vegetables lovingly displayed from hanging hooks, ignoring the calls from enthusiastic green grocers wanting to market their own bountiful wares until they came across a small gelato stall.<em> ‘El major helado de Barcelona!’</em> the banner boldly claimed and they began to peruse the flavours, Kylo’s mind still whirling at how the frozen confections could be considered lunch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh, would you look at that, they even have churro flavour.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo gestured to the vendor to come over when they were done with their customer, knowing that if he didn’t he’d be stuck waiting for a while, and noted that his companion was unusually silent. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a flash of khaki and check, he caught her skirts flounce and obscure into a blur out of the corner of his eye as she set into a sudden chase. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It all happened so fast that Kylo barely had time to process why she was doing what she was doing. Crowds parted hastily to move out of her way, the bustle falling silent as she called out in pursuit, throwing hasty obscenities after someone who was getting ahead. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the- Rey!” Kylo bolted to follow as quickly as he could, chasing after the flurry of her dress and converse, wide shoulders bumping into those who weren’t deft enough to move out of his way. He ground to a halt, blood draining from his face as he watched Rey rugby tackle a panic-strewn teenager to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From there it was a mass tangle of limbs and grunts. Kylo stepped in a moment too late, the kid’s elbow connecting with Rey’s set jaw and she cried out in pain and shock. Taking the teen by the scruff of his jacket, Kylo hauled him off of her as she was about to recoil. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey, what the fuck?!” The teen struggled and tried to punch out at him, missing completely and deflating when he realised he was no match for Kylo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey didn’t answer him but her eyes burned with fury as she rubbed her jaw and approached the offending kid. She pulled something from his trouser pocket and grit out, “He took this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s shoulders heaved as she handed Kylo the concealed object, which revealed itself to be his own wallet. A wave of anger washed over him, affronted and a tad mortified he didn’t notice being pick-pocketed, and he made move to throttle the teen, “You little sh-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kylo! Stop. <em>No</em>,” Rey commanded, stepping between the pair of them, “I think I’ve scared him enough to never try again, let him go.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy, who was still locked in Kylo’s grip, was on the verge of tears and he relented, letting him run free. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They watched after the boy for a while in silence; the moment laying over them thickly. Rey was the one to break it, caressing her jaw in irritation, “Well that sucked.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without thinking he laid his palm over her own, moving it to take a look, “Do you want the good news or the bad news first?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hazel eyes considered him slowly, scanning over first his hand and then his face with caution, “Good?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Kylo ran his finger softly across her cheek, coming up slowly to the stray strand of hair that slung around her ear, “The good news is, it’s not going to leave a bruise.” </span><br/><br/>Rey’s breath caught at the touch, “So what’s the bad?”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My ego is completely pulverised.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They decided after the non-mugging that they’d forgo the rest of the market and make their way to the Gothic Quarter, but not before getting their ice-cream to go. Rey pushed aside her usual distaste at him paying in favour of not to harm his masculine sensibility any further and chose the churro flavoured gelato. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo went for the tiramisu. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You mentioned Picasso but I doubt you meant the man himself would be here, so what’s in this famed Gothic Quarter?” Rey asked as she licked her fingers clean, the rest of the treat gone within mere seconds. She didn’t miss him trying not to watch her and she was silently thrilled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, well. He’s not here, no, but his museum is. Unsurprisingly, the name comes from the gothic architecture,” Kylo raised his cone to gesture to the stone buildings, worn by the throes of time, “but this is actually the centre of Barcelona. Right dab in the middle.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was really beautiful, Rey noted, and it embodied what she liked most about London; the buildings were stuck in a time long gone, contrasted by its predecessors in the distance. Old mixed with the new. If she discounted the people with their new fangled devices, a woman brazenly screaming into her mobile phone, a group of children skateboarding down the narrow alleyways and the blaring pop-punk that emitted from someone’s bedroom window, she could almost imagine herself and Kylo being transported to another century. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-Christopher Columbus came here first on his voyage to the New World. I wonder what he’d think of it now.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably not much, considering his position.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was it you’re at university for again? If it’s not stand-up comedy then you’re sorely underutilising your talents.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All us Brits have a <em>brilliant </em>sense of humour, I apologise for offending your sweet American disposition. Also… guess.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo raised a brow then, coming to a stop. “Guess what?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey grinned, “My university major. Guess, it’ll be fun. Nobody ever gets it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He caught up with her and set his face into deep thought, slumming his hands deep into his pockets. “Okay, but what do I win?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t win anything other than the satisfaction of knowing you were right.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo looked affronted at this, “But if nobody ever gets it, then it’s surely worth more than that.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey supposed he was right. “Fine, but I’ll tell you what you win <em>if</em> you get it. Three guesses.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? That is hardly a good motivator!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Them’s the rules, sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They strolled silently for a while, and Rey could imagine the gears in his skull turning. He looked rather adorable, face a picture of conviction; strong brows knit in thought, his dark eyes slitted and plush lips pressed together. She took the time to study him, Kylo being her own mystery to suss out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a while before he said, “English Literature?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey always got that one, she loved reading, but she shook her head and he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Counselling?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She paused at that one and gave him a questioning look. “What? You’re very easy to talk to!” Her heart fluttered, but she shook her head again and they rounded to a square where a band was setting up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. You’re a mystery. For all I know you could be studying mechanical engineering.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That set Rey into a shocked silence and she watched him for any signs of realising he actually got it right.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re kidding.” Kylo stopped once more and had to mutter a <em>‘lo siento’</em> to the poor gaggle of elderly women nearly bumping into his back, “You’re not kidding?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Currently very deep into the beast that is studying finite element analysis.” Was her reply. His incredulous tone made her feel suddenly shy and she fidgeted with her nails. The music had started now, guitars strumming and the general mood of the square heightening at the soft winding melody. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t mean to offend you with my silence, it’s just-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“¿Por qué los dos están parados allí? ¡Unete a nosotros!” A female called out to them both, breaking Kylo out of his speech, she was middle-aged and looked incredulously at them as she stood ahead of the sea of dancing bodies. Rey watched as Kylo’s ears tinged pink and hinted at embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s she saying, Kylo?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“¡Eres un tonto por no querer bailar con tu bella dama! Deberías unirte a nosotros.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo didn’t reply to either, his face fully flushed now and Rey began to feel distressed, she touched his arm in an attempt to reach him, “Kylo,” she pleaded softly, “what did she say?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“¡Venir, venir!” Kylo turned to her then, worrying his lip before repeating it back to her:</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Ella es demasiado hermosa para no bailar, hombre tonto.”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She is too beautiful to not dance with, you foolish man.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her heart began to thud loud in her ears, the only sound his baritone, silken voice reverberating through their connected bodies. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Lamanetara todos sus dias si no toma medidas ahora.”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-you will regret for the rest of your days if you don’t take action now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations:<br/>‘los siento’ - sorry<br/>‘El major helado de Barcelona!’ - the best gelato in Barcelona!<br/>¿Por qué los dos están parados allí? ¡Unete a nosotros! - Why are you both standing there? Join us!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/y7kqmsts">Rey's new sunnies</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/8drb8zw">What's an Oyster Card?</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y988laua">What's a Basilica?</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yaxunxmb">Inside the Sagrada</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y8edmqev">The Jesus in all His glory</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y777dhtg">La Boqueria</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/z695wz5">Gothic Quarter</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/b9p6rgl">Who was Christopher Columbus?</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/yanxndwr">My illustrated scene from Chapter 5!</a><br/><a href="https://imgur.com/gallery/KHFzksR">My Rey illustration for the Sagrada scene in this chapter</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yaq4uw6k">And my Ben illustration!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. These Lazy-Crazy-Hazy Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! I'd like to preface this chapter with the fact I sat in the sun all day today, and yesterday, writing this. British weather knew that I needed to really emulate the feeling of sun on skin, it seems. References and translations, below!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="s1">Chapter 7: Those Lazy-Crazy-Hazy Days</span> </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">~</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In all her 20 years of living, Rey Johnson had vehemently despised anything that involved plot devices in which two main characters galavant through a sickening narrative of a tooth-achingly, outlandishly ridiculous, romantic tropes. Montages of makeovers, wild chance encounters, cheesy orchestral beats, and foot lifting during a wispy kiss were all too overrated for her tastes. She’d opt for a darker, deeper and more realistic tale every time, and groan when dragged to the latest sappy blockbuster with Rose.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t help that she sorely lacked experience in the subject to relate, forgoing dating and making time only for chummy hangouts, paving a solid existence for herself and honestly? Ensuring she had enough food, money, and knowledge to make it day by day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That wasn’t to say she hadn’t given it a try, though. She <em>had</em> been on a date before. Twice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">First was at age 13, when a boy in the year ahead had asked her out and she accepted hesitantly, figuring it would mean a better social standing with her peers; something she sadly did not have for a long while, her occupation as the resident charity case comprised of multiple trips to the headmasters office. In her youth she was quick to defend her honour, by ways of acting out. Her dates name was James, he was tall for his age and had a stylish sweeping haircut. They had one outing to the cinema, ending with him trying to kiss her, his wet lips brushed her nose as she panicked and ducked her head. The second date came when she was 18, completely unknowingly, with a man named Henry to a cocktail bar up in Shoreditch. At the time, she liked that one a little more than the previous, naively swayed by being bought copious amounts of expensive alcohol, unused to being treated so nicely. It was only until he coerced her to his dorm room did she realise his intentions, and before he had time to put his hands under her shirt, she dipped. Narrowly escaping his advances to court her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t that Rey was a <em>prude</em> or anything, she absolutely recognised sex as a vital contribution, a means to rein control of her brain. But she opted exclusively for quick flings. Her first time was methodical in its execution, a brief in-and-out escapade with a nameless pub-goer, after that it never made it high on her priority list.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey figured it just made sense not to bother with romance. She’d bore witness to countless heartbreaks; either through her own, being given away at such a young age the origin of her skepticism, or via those around her. It was like clockwork, Rey never saw an alternative outcome. Timelessly consisting of <em>‘why hasn’t he text me back? Do you think I should text him again?’</em>, <em>‘she got drunk and said it was an accident. She said she LOVED me!’</em>, the variations all differed but the conclusion was always the same. Extensive amounts of chocolate, emo-tinged playlists and the vow to <em>never</em> let another hurt them again trailed routinely, only to be reset in a few months time. Sometimes it only took a handful weeks, or to Rey’s disdain, days. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her heart hurt enough to see Rose and Finn go through it all, so why could she trust it would be any less painful for her?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, when Kylo slipped his arm through her own and led her into the fray of swaying bodies, she tried to guess at why she didn’t resist. She pulled and pushed through threads of reason, but the answer never came.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What remained of her sensible domain shattered the moment Kylo took her hand in his. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bodies twirled around them as the music picked up, fierce and powerful in their movements, the hesitant mood shifting completely and beckoning them to keep up. Kylo’s large hand found the small of her back, shocking her to life, skin on skin alight. The absence of her back-pack long forgotten as they began to move, slow at first but the tempo soon demanded more. Their chests brushed together as their feet desperately shuffled in attempt to keep up with the fluidity of the other couples, breath hitching. Steps shifted, the dancers around them circling with their arms outstretched, touching. The evolution seemed to take Kylo out of the moment, his foot coming to connect down on her own. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swore sharply, hand tightening on her back to protect her from the damage and his eyes pierced into her, pleading. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t dance.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay,” Rey whispered, unable to tear away from him, the thought of stopping now filled her with an ache she couldn’t name, “Do you want to stop?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo looked stricken, “N-no! <em>No.” </em>He swallowed, hard, “Do you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey grinned, a little breathless, “Not at all.” <em>Let’s just pretend we know what we’re doing.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This seemed to fill Kylo with a new wave of confidence, snapping them straight back into the thick of it as he guided her brazenly outward. Rey’s dress twisted around her slim figure as she was spun, hopelessly keeping her eyes trained on him. They were dancing in earnest now; the instant Rey was reeled back into his embrace they took on a new fervour, as if this was the only way their bodies could truly communicate. She could feel his heart hammering into hers as she was pressed flush against him, it was sensual and venerably delectable. Being this close meant she could smell his aftershave, the aromatic notes holding hints of spice, musk and something more earthy, wooden. It made her legs tremble. The music dictated the mood, injecting itself directly into their veins, intimate, desperate, and daring.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Reckless.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey burned under his gaze, which coveted her attention, sliding down the length of her face; to her lips, to her cheeks and back to her eyes. All she could do was watch him, helpless when as directed a bolt of tantalising heat straight down to her centre. Rey couldn’t deny what she saw there any longer. He <em>wanted </em>her, was offering himself up to her and Rey knew in that moment she’d give herself to him. She raised her hand from his shoulder to snake around his neck, thumb hesitantly grazing the shell of his ear as if to warn: <em>if you want me to stop, do it now and do it quick. </em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo only magnetised to Rey further, his hand trailing up her arm to fold it firmly, but didn’t make move to stop her. He felt it, too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soft raven-strands of hair kissed the back of her hand as she explored further, fingertips brushing his jaw and moving upward to cup the side of his face. Desire flooded through her, intense and expectant, and Rey’s other hand left his to wrap possessively around his neck. Kylo shivered against her as his nose brushed against her own, skin electric, gravitating naturally towards one another. Rey closed her eyes, lashes fluttering against his cheekbone, anticipating the moment their lips would brush.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the moment never came. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cheering erupted them both out of their heated stasis, and Rey felt struck by it. Kylo’s hands abruptly left her body as he blinked around at the scene that was now dispersing and she felt only what she could surmise was heartbreak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo’s ears rang as they stood in the midst of a moment long fading. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was only two minutes, maybe three minutes, but everything that transpired within them held major significance. They couldn’t just come back from this, no number of Rey’s quick-as-a-whip jokes could save them now and Kylo felt utterly beside himself. Their almost-kiss had incinerated his nerves, the spark turned full blown blaze taking no prisoners, and he was left hapless in its wake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All they could do was look at each other, minds stuck on the same chord; they couldn’t kiss now,but they couldn’t blatantly ignore it, either. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey was a sight to behold, she was<em> always</em> a sight to behold but this was on a new level, with hair falling out of the confines of its elastic, skin glowing from the act of dancing and eyes shining dazedly upwards at him. Their complete lack of touching tore at his insides, body unprepared at the absence of her, and Kylo wavered on a knives edge. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thinking fast, Kylo held out his hand for her to take, feeling cold without her, and he said, “Come on, there’s more to see.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey took it within an instant, unable to hide her little intake of breath, “My backpack, Kylo.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This snapped him out and into a brief panic, hair whipping against the backs of his ears as he searched the expanse of the square. A small hand tapped his shoulder and before he could fully recognise the figure behind him Rey’s backpack was pressed carefully into his side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahí, eso no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?” It was the woman from before, their nameless instigator. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No… no lo fue, gracias,” Kylo uttered, before slipping it over his shoulder and pulling Rey away to go deeper into the utterly insane labyrinth that was the Gothic Quarter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mottled light filtered in patches onto the winding alleyways, illuminating the narrow paths as Kylo led her by the hand to a destination with no end. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The gothic quarter was no short of a <em>maze</em>, Rey observed as they passed curving districts; boutiques with golden trinkets in dark windows, aristocratic clothing stalls, and walls adorned with bright rebellious graffiti. Rey saw them all but her mind was somewhere entirely as they passed, soft rustling wisteria hung overhead, the only sound other than the whooshing imprint of their tryst resonated in her ears.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their hands were burning together, the sultry heat of his palm moulding itself up and into her arm and blossoming in her chest. She was dizzy with it as her brain screamed out for some form of anchor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But they walked, and they walked some more, brisk and flighty; as if they were to stop, the reality of what just transpired would lance them both.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon enough her feet screamed, her trainers relenting their comfort, and Rey spied a bar at the end of the road. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A drink,” she said aloud, mostly to herself but Kylo caught it, “What was that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shook her head, tawny loose strands of hair glinting in the sunlight, “I need a drink, do you need a drink?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were still moving, albeit a bit slower now as the exhaustion began to creep in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, sure, uh there should be a supermarket near by here,” Kylo replied, oblivious to their surroundings. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bar was a little terraced thing, deftly placed on a corner at the end of the alley, and Rey squeezed Kylo’s hand in a silent request to stop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not that kind of drink, Kylo.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stopping meant that his blinders were off, and she watched carefully as his expression shifted into apt realisation.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, oh yeah sure. A <em>drink</em>. A drink would be great.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had to break away from each other as they sat down, quiet rolling over the pair as they haphazardly plucked plastic menus from the cast iron table. Within seconds a waitress found them, bubbly and ignorant of the atmosphere that had placed the two in another realm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“English?” Perceptively enthusiastic, the server pulled a worn paper pad from her apron and awaited their reply in happy anticipation, eyes crinkling at the corners. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, yes,” Rey nodded and let the conversation end there, realising the lull was a silent request for her to go on, “Oh. Right. <em>Estrella</em>, please.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A hum of acknowledgment came from the other woman and she turned her attention to Kylo, who was still lost in his menu, fingers audibly sticking to the surface. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kylo?” Rey asked, gently breaking him out of his trance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Shit, </em>sorry. Yes, an Aperol Spritz? … Please.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the waitress left to fetch their drinks Kylo toyed with his hands, wringing them nervously back and forth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s leg bounced, jostling her backpack that resided next to her feet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey, I-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“¡Aqui! ¡Disfrutar!” <em>Damn, she was fast.</em> Glasses sweating with condensation were expertly placed down in front of them, and in another flash their waitress disappeared into the sea of bustling tables.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey wasn’t ready to have a conversation about what just transpired, so instead she distracted Kylo by gesturing incredulously to his drink, “What, in Gods name, is that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luminous and un-naturally orange, Kylo plucked the glass up by it’s stem and passed it over to her, “Aperol. You’ve never had an aperol spritz?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey delicately sniffed the offending beverage but nothing came through, and she raised her brows over the rim, “Help an ignorant drinker out, here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo huffed a laugh and nudged the straw toward her mouth, “It’s traditionally an italian drink, really. A mix of spirit, prosecco and soda water. Try it?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey hesitated for a moment, but the look he was giving her was too much to handle so she quickly sipped. She regretted it immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Bluegh!</em>” It tasted strong and medicinal, bubbles burning her throat as it went down, “I think I’ll be sticking to my beer, thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re kidding, you don’t like it? It’s like <em>the</em> perfect summer drink!” Kylo cried, defensively bringing the glass back to his chest and sipping it quickly from the same straw her lips had just been around as if to prove a point, “It’s delicious.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry but that was just pure acid. Sweet acid, but no less gross. Reminds me of Pimm's; no amount of fruit can make that taste good, either.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just like that, they were both centred and aligned back into the space where mutual banter and neutral ground made its play.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The world became lighter, the only haze in the form of a swathe of smoke being blown slowly toward them, via elderly patron with a pipe from behind. Kylo let it twist lazily around his face, if he was put off by the smell it didn’t show in his expression, transparently guising his features in shades of blue, grey and lilac.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey gulped her beer, the heady liquid taking effect on relaxing her into her seat as she sat back and regarded him, letting the atmosphere of a dozen conversations around them push further into normalcy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This place is lovely, but,” She ran a slim finger across the length of her glass, “I was kinda hoping to see the beach before the days end.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her suggestion piqued Kylo’s interest and he sat a little straighter, “Well then, you’re in luck. It’s about a 10 minute walk from here, I think. It’s a beautiful day for it, though I’m warning you now there’s no way you’re convincing me to take a dip.” He cast her a wry smile, his own alcoholic mixture renewing his spirit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, we’ll see about that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo’s hand found Rey’s again, this time round a lot more shyly in its approach, as they made their way through the end of the gothic quarter and to the beginnings of beach, the shore peering overhead. Fresh sea air billowed and curled itself around them, the salty taste of seawater peppering at his lips in an abrupt introduction. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thing about Barcelona’s four kilometres of bright, butter yellow stretch of sand was that it was always busy. The blue skies and equally bright twinkling waters drew all sorts of walks of life to it; tourists keen on getting their money’s worth of sun-kissed tans, joggers and cyclists taking full advantage of quick sweeping winds, as well as the odd local out for a serotonin-induced siesta in the heat. Rey and Kylo were going to be hard pressed to find a quiet spot in the revel. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to talk to her about what transpired an hour ago, but Rey seemingly did not. Every time he’d round the conversation back to the topic of dancing she would point something insignificant out to him. A street busker, a row of shiny plastic knick-knacks professing ‘I heart Barcelona’, and anything else to take away from the theme of the day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that theme said, <em>‘you’re completely screwed, Kylo.’</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chose to let it die away, focusing only on ensuring she was pleased, if he spent too much time lingering on it he’d be in a police station by the days end at this rate; he felt insane. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s hand slipped out of his as she shucked off her shoes and socks, eyes mischievously glancing at him in an attempt to make him follow suit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Possessed by her, he complied. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not going in.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure. You’re not.” Rey took off, feet sinking into the sand with each skip ahead, the faint feeling of minuscule stones and shells tickling at his shins as he trailed behind her. Out here in the open sky the sun bore down harshly on him, causing him to regret his affinity for dark fabrics as his shirt began to stick to the small of his back. Kylo fought off the brief notion that, <em>perhaps</em>, a dip wouldn’t be so bad in favour of rolling his sleeves up higher and unbuttoning down to his navel. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey watched, her head meeting her shoulder as she took the scene in with lidded eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo swallowed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We- you can’t go in without a towel.” Yes, perfect. This would mean game over, surely?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The battered bag on her back was slipped off her shoulders as she made move to open it, a peeking of white terrycloth was revealed. “I, uh, swiped it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Rey.</em>” Kylo feigned indignation, privately amused she would have the balls to do such a thing; when the hotel concierge found out he would be billed with irritated interest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would say I’m sorry, but I inadvertently saved our behinds from being covered in sand,” Point made. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I also have this,” Tanned hands plucked out a small blue bottle, labelled ‘SPF: 50’ “I think you might need it more than me, though, with your delicate porcelain complexion.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, that hurt a bit, but Kylo took it in his stride, “The sun and I aren’t the best of friends.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey snorted and made quick work of wrangling the towel out of her bag and onto the sand, struggling a little against the wind, “Fuck.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo planted his foot firmly on the towel, securing its place and she muttered a soft thanks as she sat down on it and patted the fabric, “Sit?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time she’d applied a thin coat of the sharply smelling liquid over her arms, face and chest, Kylo was sweltering in the hellish UV rays. Rey noticed, and passed the bottle over, “Um, I don’t suppose you’d mind applying it to my back when you’re done?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The telltale feeling of arousal at her request struck, like the lighting of a match, and he very quickly took care of his own protection before taking her bare shoulders in his trembling hands, making short work on loosening the ties of her dress. Her harsh intake of breath gave him the realisation that she hadn’t meant for him to be that thorough and he swallowed down a lump of embarrassment, smearing lukewarm liquid onto the narrow planes of her shoulder blades. Kylo eliciting a hiss from Rey as he drew the smooth ointment down into the dip of her back. “Sorry,” he muttered, palms pressing flat against her in attempt to soothe the shock away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were playing a dangerous game, Rey devised as Kylo smoothed his hands across her back, the skim-skim-skimming of his fingertips causing her breathing to go ragged. He had spent more time than adequate applying the oily substance, notes of coconut and zinc oxide perfuming her skin’s surface and Rey was completely at his mercy. Thumbs dug lightly into tight muscle, a result of many study days, and she moaned. The action sent waves of pleasure directly down to her core and she snapped her eyes open. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were so many other bodies around them, she realised a minute too late and flushed in embarrassment. Deciding enough was enough, she spun round and did up the strings of her dress with deft fingers and looked up at Kylo from under her eyelashes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was alive again, the all en-compassing desire to kiss him. Kylo’s lips were slightly parted, amber rimmed pupils dilated from the sight of her in a way that sent a sneaking thrill up the base of her spine. But they were surrounded, a child was screaming not even two paces away and Rey knew, she just <em>knew</em>, that if she was going to have her not-so-sickening romantic narrative after-all, then this was not the time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thinking fast, she pushed herself upwards and back onto the barely stable surface of sand, and set into a run. Her head turned over her shoulder to beckon, “Catch me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I... hope you don't hate me too much for ending it there. </p><p>TRANSLATIONS:<br/>Ahí, eso no fue tan malo, ¿verdad? -     There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?<br/>No… no lo fue, gracias -      No… it wasn’t, thanks.<br/>¡Aqui! ¡Disfrutar! -     Here! Enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/ycjgy5rg">What's a 'headmaster'?</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yc8jk87m">Shoreditch</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/zn3toe4">What's a 'pub'?</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/ybq72w99">I ... don't want to tell you how many times I watched this. My point of reference/inspiration for Rey &amp; Kylo's dance.</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/py7fnw2">What is 'Estrella'?</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/np4a3j5">What is 'Pimm's'?</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yblpowmp">What's an Aperol Spritz? (My boyfriend's favourite drink and my least favourite.)</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y9tt88cy">Barcelona's beach</a></p><p> </p><p>Also, I found this WONDERFUL video of <a href="https://tinyurl.com/yapcu6xd">The Gothic Quarter</a>. Just in case you were interested. It's literally a place to get lost in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. All Bets Are Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to get smutty, kids. Sorry for the wait, this was a beast of a chapter to tackle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="u"> <span class="s1">Chapter 8: All Bets Are Off</span> </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">~</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a world full of sharks, moguls and tycoons, Kylo Ren was taught it was absolutely vital to walk into a business negotiation with the knowledge that three vital components should be wielded like a weapon in his mind; the expected return, upside potential and of course, the downside risk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Put in simpler terms, it was a trio of questions he had to ask himself upon entering a room full of people who would do anything, and everything, to trip him up if he wasn’t well prepared. Blood thirsty and eager to watch him fail, stalking him with their eyes for any sacred sign of weakness, these were the people who he chose to spend ten years of his life with and so, the questions that were absolutely essential by ways of surviving it all, were as follows:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“What do I expect to happen?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“What is the best possible scenario?” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“What is the worst possible scenario?” </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo always got the fairest of all expected returns, the most bountiful upsides and the minimal amount of downside, if there was even any left once he was done. It was an art form; and Kylo was the very illustration of outstanding in this particular game. It was why, at age 30, he was in line for the utmost role when his predecessors had 20+ years on him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he sat holding the precipice of Rey’s dare figuratively in his slightly oily palms, Kylo had to tear through these commandments, these three divine, requisite pieces, at light-speed with all of his practiced intellect. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey. This beautiful, fierce, firecracker of a woman with a sense of humour and mind that cracked like a whip. Rey, who was ferocious, and teaming with a liveliness of which he had never known to reside in such a lithe stature. Rey who, when faced with a moment of uncertainty or doubt, would very briskly flip a situation on its back and make quick work changing the vibe. Rey; a stranger. Rey; a chance. Rey; the woman he would give anything to kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What did he expect to happen, if they did cross that line? Would they slink back to his hotel room, peel off articles of clothing and exchange more than just heated touches? Would he travel back to London with her, take her on a proper date? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was the best possible scenario, the one he’d hope to achieve the most out of anything? They’d get off of this island, go back to their lives, and begin a new chapter, but one where they’re intertwined within it? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And lastly, what was the <em>worst</em> possible scenario? The one he couldn’t quite stomach the thought of, but absolutely required careful consideration the most; they remain in this bubble until the illusion Barcelona bestowed them wears off and… what? They part ways, and never speak to each other again? Rey goes back to her life, her studies and him to his stodgy office domain, where power and back-stabbing go hand-in-hand? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was it worth the risk?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He saw her then, and really looked at her, with her dress hiked up to the point just above her knees, tiered green polyester balled in her fists as she obscured into the horizon. Nobody around her blinked an eye, too caught up in their own little window of living, so her request to be seen remained a private view for Kylo. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders, hair-tie long gone, shining gold in the spectacle of the sun and her vivd laughter rang out to play a melody so brilliant Kylo knew that it was completely, un-objectively worth the damned risk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo hastened to follow, shovelling his wallet into her shitty back-pack, almost tripping over his feet, and gave chase. Rey was way ahead, but Kylo could easily catch up in mere seconds with a few, wide, strides. This being one of the only times his long legs were a blessing, and not a bothersome curse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey spied him and let out a tumbling giggle, absolutely thrilled about his joining the hunt, and Kylo narrowed his eyes as he made an active game plan on how best to catch her. The ground underfoot became unsteady in its approach to the shore-line, sand dampened by the frothy edge that teased the surface. His feet sank, velvet-border trying desperately to envelop him to a halt but he persisted. He was a breath away, could smell the sunscreen wafting off of her skin as she shrieked at his animated approach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Waves roared, un-tamed and unbothered at their congregation at its brined lip, mirroring the blood surging through his thrumming veins. Rey didn’t stop like he expected her to, ankles caked high in the sea’s offerings, and she waded through the shallow blue fizzle of water. He caught her shiver, though whether it was from the temperature shift or titillated rush was anybody’s guess. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whether he wanted to or not, he was going to have to breach the ocean if he was to catch her. Screwing his face up in distaste at the icky sensation of wet linen clinging to his ankles, he was further brought into a slow gain; the weight of the water scolding him for his desperate pace. Letting out a frustrated growl, Kylo persisted, promptly telling the sea to get fucked if it thought it had any business stopping him from getting what he wanted. His exposed skin burned on rolling impact, toes numb, and prickled with the unforeseen about-face in thermal conditions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo’s hand caught her forearm just in time to be pulled tumbling downwards, Rey’s foot slipping on a dip of sediment, not realising they had made it to the edge of the shelved sea where the water grew deeper. Kylo hauled her up and out, wrapping both arms around her waist and twisting her so he was the one to break the fall into the abyss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gasped out, reemerging from the sea’s clutches as quickly as the moment he drowned into it, seawater polluting his lungs and eliciting a spluttered coughing fit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck! Kylo,” Rey hauled him further out of the water, eyes serious with concern, “you can’t drown on me, that’s not how this goes!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Flat on his ass, soaked through and his frayed ego further wounded by the position, Kylo propped himself up on his elbows to give her a check-over. The soft fabric of her dress was painted onto her body, muted olive turned drowned moss as it stuck to her skin, giving very little to the imagination. Rey was kneeling between his legs, the water lapping gently at their left sides in a quiet apology, and her pebbled nipples aligned themselves right in front of his eyes. He blinked in surprise when he realised that he was staring directly at her body’s natural reaction to the mixture of thrill and cold, and he quickly averted his gaze spare her from any unwanted embarrassment. It didn’t save him from his, though, so he made a lame excuse, “I… told you. I didn’t…. Want to go… In the water.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s face bloomed into an expression he couldn’t quite put his finger on, the shadow of a cloud passing overhead crossing through her eyes and he froze as her petite hands grasped his shoulders and leaned in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All time stopped into a collision of feelings as her lips met his, the wind locking them into a private universe where all other noise was forgotten. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The surprise of her gesture meant his lips delayed action and as she made move to pull away his hands flew up to cup the sides of her face, claiming his rightful chance to reciprocate before she got the wrong idea. Kylo poured his soul into the kiss. It was hungry, none too gentle and he reached for her through it, as if to make certain this wasn’t a sign he had drowned and died. When she leaned, slackened, into his touch, moaning against his lips, his heart skipped a few beats in confirmation that, yes, this was very real. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Initially he was met with the sharp taste of salt, but as he licked at the seam of her lips to delve deeper, he discovered the true taste of her skin, warm and addictive. He could tell that he would soon be a fanatical supporter of that flavour.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All restrain was unlocked and they flowed into each other so naturally it was hard to believe this was their first time touching so intimately, nevertheless Kylo needed <em>more</em>. He broke away to slot her onto his hips, solely to immerse himself into another kiss. He hummed low in his throat at her brief surprise at the loss, marvelling at how wonderful it felt as her hands carded through his wet locks to pull him closer and keep him there. Heat rose out of every inch of his nerves in a way he was no longer able to control, and there was nothing but Rey to greet it, her soft mewls of pleasure awakening the feral side of his psyche up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were in uncharted territory, literally on open waters, where Kylo had never before wanted someone as badly as he so violently did then. Her hands were everywhere, leaving his hair now she had gotten what she wanted back, and began to roam the hard planes of his back, smoothing over the dip of his shoulders, down to the exposed skin of his chest, and slinking over his collarbones to come back up to either side of his jaw. Long awaited from their stint in the square of the gothic quarter. In her haste to touch, brazen and demanding, the fever of her centre rubbed against his confined erection and he let out a broken whine. All of a sudden the volume of their coupling snapped him out from the witchery of her lips conjured, and back to reality. A reality where they were absolutely exposed out here between sea-foam and shore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His breathing was harsh and heaving as he squeezed her waist, marvelling at how well she fit between his hands as they broke for air. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo searched her face for any imprint of regret, but found only lust. Breathless, world-shatteringly delicious, and only for him. He needed to get her out of here and to somewhere more private, and fast before he was denied access to being closer. Gods, he wanted closer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Barcelona was full of surprises and Rey’s eyes widened, shocking him with a sobering cry, “Kylo!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Huh</em>, he thought as he followed her gaze to the bed of water they laid in, <em>water shouldn’t be that red.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Rey cleaned out Kylo’s leg wound with a bottle of still water, the amount of blood a false alarm on how deep it lay, she tried not to let the adrenaline from the past 10 minutes take her. Her skin flared with heightened sensitivity and the lump that found its way to the middle of her throat was unbearably tight. Kylo was <em>fine</em>, she knew this, could see this but it had scared her so much that she was unable to stop the tears from silently streaming down her face as she wrapped the shallow cut with a strip of fabric, torn from her discarded pyjama top. Their twin shorts, once pristine in white and green, faired no better. In her alarm, once she’d hauled him back to their spot on dry-land, she’d grabbed the nearest item of clothing from her bag and clutched it to the gash, crimson and plasma mixing with cotton. Rey wasn’t entirely in her own body when she bolted to the nearest bar, slamming down her euro coins, and demanded for something to clean Kylo off with, wild and wrecked with concern.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sweetheart, look at me,” Kylo’s gentle fingers breached her chin and titled her attention toward him. Rey found it strange that he was looking at her with the most tender, loving expression, the gesture so oddly calm in the wake of her terror. He swiped away at the moisture pooling around her wobbling chin and his arm circled her back to pull him into an embrace. “I’m sorry for frightening you,” Kylo mumbled into her hair, “What a day we seem to be having, huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was an allowance for the fear-stricken tears to fall harder, and so Rey let them. Twice now was she crying like a scared child into his shirt, under different circumstances she would’ve felt appalled with herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stayed like that on the beach towel, now pink and dirty with sand and blood, for a good while until she calmed. Wrapped up in each-others arms, soothed by the sun that was being shielded by fat, crawling clouds in the sky, unable to let go or move on from the day’s events. As the sky scrolled along, lazy and undisturbed by their private trials and tribulations, Kylo eased her down on-top of him, her face fitting so nicely in the crook of his neck. Hard-pressed to do much else, they settled into a cozy hum of sleepiness, even-breathing, the soothing nature of the sea coaxing her to close her eyes and just <em>be</em>. The press of him vaguely resembled Rey's dream from last night, and she thought it was odd to have had such a prophecy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey had never been held like this, and she felt a little silly for it, as though she should be the one to console him; he had, after-all, gotten hurt via her childish run amok. But things were different now. She had kissed him. Yes, he had kissed her back, but she took the plunge <em>first</em>. Rey knew it would only of happened if she was the one to dart onto those coals first, so she did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s fear of regretting it at the days beginning now completely moronic and dumb; kissing Kylo was like discovering a new fact about herself, further legitimising the union. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo made a noise low in his throat that jerked her out of her silent musings and she propped herself up to loom down at him, “This is really nice, but, I would really like to get out of these clothes now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A smile was torn from her lips and she made a hum of agreement, “The precarious places the sand has gotten into has become rather uncomfortable, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made him start abruptly and he sat up into a stand, taking her with him, making Rey cry out in surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can’t have that,” Kylo murmured into her ear, eliciting a shiver out of her, “do you want to go back to the hotel?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her response was a doubtless, “<em>Yes.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo hadn’t meant for his suggestion to be taken the way she took it, but her reaction lit a fire low in his belly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, okay. This is going to happen. He just needed to find his phone to call the chauffeur-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His. Phone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was in his pocket. The pocket of his trousers. Trousers that had just been on a very exhilarating swim.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck!” He below shocked Rey, making her jump, and he bit his lip, “Sorry. It’s just…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled out the device and showed it to her, stone-cold and dead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey only laughed in response and fished out her own phone, barely a hint of battery drainage, and handed it out to him. “I hope you know the number. Oh,” She took it back and briefly unlocked it, giving him a shy smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her wallpaper was adorable but sobering as it presented him with two strangers with their arms wrapped around Rey, who was making a silly face in the middle, reminding him of the outside world; their bubble which neatly shielded them from knowing very much about one another.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pushing that aside, reasoning that he could ask her about them later, he dialled and connected. In manner of minutes the car was rolling up to the taxi-rank. The driver greeted them with thinly veiled shock, both looking like drowned rats in appearance, but said nothing as he opened the car doors for them. Kylo and Rey shared a mischievous look, amused by the reminder of their first kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey hadn’t intended to hesitate, but she did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The car journey was short and the elevator ride to the top floor even shorter, leaving no time for Rey to fret about what came next.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no doubt about whether she wanted him or not, the electrical current that charged through her when Kylo gave her even the slightest of touches told no lies, but it was the extreme <em>lack</em> of caution Rey felt that agitated her the most. The situation she was in brought a newness that frightened her when dwelled upon; as for the first time in her life, where intimacy and sex was concerned, Rey didn’t want to run away from whatever would meet her afterwards.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This realisation came to her as she watched him swipe his key-card through the lock and Kylo, perceptive as ever, knew with one glance that she was struggling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Desire bled out from those soulful dark eyes, and replaced with a soft consideration Rey felt she didn’t deserve. “Hey. It’s okay. I didn’t plan on jumping you the moment I opened the door.” Kylo peered down at his hastily bandaged leg and then back to her, face a picture of shy amusement, “This, plus the sand in my armpits, means my game is a little off. I figured you’d like to have a shower anyway, and then I could order dinner? Unless you wanted to go out again, which we can do, uh-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damn him. Kylo’s ability to shift away his needs to prioritise hers was a an aphrodisiac in the oddest of ways. It went straight to the throbbing between Rey’s legs, the need making itself known like a strike of lightening, and she knew then what to do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Decisively cutting Kylo off by crossing through the doorway, she tore her dress off in one fluid motion and tossed it into a soggy heap on the floor. Rey peered back, silently thankful for the empty hallway behind him, and found herself impassioned by his astonished expression. With the tiniest bit of discomfiture as they struggled to come off, her underwear joined her dress until she was as bare as the day she was born, and with earnest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s have a shower then, shall we?” Before he could protest, Rey beelined for the bathroom and slammed the shower on. As soon as the stream hit her she had to hold back a pained noise of shock, the cold water flecking her skin with goosebumps and Rey held her breath in anticipation of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s back was to the entrance, a subconscious act of anxiety just in case he decided not to join her, but all disquietude was lost in the vapour when his heavy footsteps sounded from behind. Rey jolted as his hands came to grasp her shoulders, firm in coaxing her to face him, but she soon sighed as Kylo bent down to claim her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hot water cascaded down onto them, skin slick and Rey’s heart raced as she grasped Kylo’s hips to hold him steady against her. The fat droplets soon made it awkward to keep kissing, so Kylo focused his efforts elsewhere, finding the point underneath her jaw that stoked the pooling moisture between her legs and set it into a blaze. A whimper left her as Rey pressed her thighs together, frustrated and unable to satiate the pulse between. Kylo nipped and kissed until he was certain there would be marks, licking over each bite to soothe the pain-turned-pleasure. Rey felt wild, half-delirious under his touch as he moved lower, teeth grazing over her collarbones in a sensuous tease.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo was firm everywhere, her eyes confirmed whilst her mind was so caught up in his ministrations that she didn’t realise she had a handful of his backside until he began to groan eagerly. His erection poked her belly, causing Rey to flush at the sheer size of him, her hand itching to take ahold. Kylo stopped her from advancing then, head tilting up to meet her eyes and god, he had no idea did he? Black hair stuck to the sides of his face, lips parted in way that made them so full and inviting, and Rey knew he’d be the death of all of her future endeavours with one single glance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet, baby,” His finger trailed up the side of her breast, nipple tightening under his deft touch despite the combined warmth of the shower and the fire threatening to cook Rey from the inside, “want to take care of you first.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just like that, Kylo bewitched her in dipping low and capturing the peak between his lips, swirling his tongue until she could no longer see straight. Back arched and crying out with no great concern for the volume, Kylo took this as means to place a hand over her thigh to wrap it around his hip, running one long index finger up her soaked entrance. “Fuck, Rey. <em>Fuck</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her heart broke a little as he tore away, his chest heaving for breath, “Need to get you out of here. Hang on.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo knocked over a series of confusing bottles, the hotel choosing style over sensible labelling, and growled in frustration until he grabbed whatever was closest. Rey chose this time to admire him, running her hands over the broad expanse of his chest, nails lightly grazing his nipple. Kylo hissed and Rey had to bite her lip, worried she’d actually hurt him. Kylo had to tactfully remove her hands from him as he lathered her up, brisk and in no way methodical in his efforts to clean them both from sand and salt. Rey gasped out as he met the juncture of her legs again, teeth clenched so hard she feared she would break her jaw. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kylo. Please.” There was no use in specifying, he knew what she needed and soon enough the shower was punched off in an aggressive effort to leave. The water disappearing tripped a wire in Rey's brain, making her acutely aware of their naked appearances, and she flushed as he led her through to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dripping all over the carpet, Kylo eased her down onto the mattress but made no move to join her, crouching low at the foot of the bed. In her brief confusion she reached out for him, but he held her hand down to her side, using the other to gently part her legs. Rey, startled, made move to bat him away, embarrassed that he had such an avid view of everything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, please, let me see you.” There were pleasantries there, but Rey knew the tone of his voice dictated that of a non-request.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey complied then, trying her very best not to fret as she felt the ghosting of his breath against the soft inner skin of her thighs. Strong hands gripped at her, pulling her legs to either side of his head and without warning he licked a wet stripe up and over her entrance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shrieking his name in surprise, bones liquifying as he delved into her, he literally began to open mouth kiss her cunt with enthused abandon. As he lapped at her, hungrily and with a world-shattering level of expertise, her hands found his hair and Rey gripped at him, un-worried about causing pain; as it was the only way she could tether herself in that moment. In quick response, his fingers circled her opening and he made a gentle attack on the bundle of nerves that sang for him to pay attention. “<em>Oh</em>,” keening and writhing now, “Kylo, Jesus Christ how-“ he sucked hard on her clit and she saw stars, choking on her pleasure as his finger began to slide in and out of her. It was too much and not enough at the same time, and she rocked her hips at him, whimpering in a feeble attempt to bring him closer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo’s groan at her needy movements reverberated through her whole body. Rey was crying out now, practically sobbing as she pleaded, “Please, Kylo, <em>more</em>- <em>I need more, I</em>-“ Another finger slowly eased into her and she broke into a rolling slew of broken english, the act of it ridding her of all previous embarrassment; she felt as if she would die right there if he stopped, his mouth and fingers acting strictly as her life-line. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled away from the attack on her clit and watched her with hooded eyes, focusing his endeavours on pumping his fingers in and out of her with devotion, her slick saturating his fingers and glinting on his chin in the dimming light of the sun. The animalistic sight of their entanglement grasped onto something deep within Rey and pulled, unravelling something within her she didn’t quite know she had been holding onto.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo’s eyes bored into her as he continued with no means of stopping, both hands working on her in fluid motions between her clit and overwhelmed insides, and all she could do was thrust back at him, desperate to find her peak, “That’s right, Rey, you’re going to come just like this. You look so pretty when I fuck you on my fingers, baby, so good for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Fuck. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pads of his thick fingers grazed a spot deep inside her that made her body sing out and mixed with his coaxing, deep intone of voice and ministrations on her clit she was-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Coming. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And coming <em>hard.</em> Harder than Rey ever thought possible with another person. Her cunt fluttered and clamped against him, Kylo kept caressing her with his words and touches, until he was certain she was done riding the aftershocks of his handiwork. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t know how long it was before she unscrewed her eyes open to look at him, wordlessly amazed and completely unmoored. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo grinned up at her wolfishly and rose up to greet her, slotting his chest over Rey’s and he slid her further up the mattress, “<em>Hi.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey kissed him then, unable to do much else with words she was certain wouldn’t made coherent sense, and poured her energy into letting him know just how bloody-fucking-lovely that was. Rey ran a shaking hand along the side of him, eager to show him with her own touch but found him already holding his shaft, pumping it steadily against her hip and she tore away to watch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was mesmerising the way he gripped and stroked himself lazily for her view, chin wet and eyes dark. His pupils were dilated and hooded and the flood of heat came rushing back. Emboldened, she shifted to greet him, hand reaching out to wrap over his own and god, the noises she took from him were addictive; she never wanted to not hear it for as long as she lived. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All poise and restrain drained from him as he let her take over. Kylo twisted onto his back and Rey sank down, unable to resist flicking her tongue out to taste the ooze of pre-cum that was glistening enticingly at her. Rey tried her best to keep her waning confidence in her ability at bay and took each groan as a form of celebration, an indication that yes, she was doing this right. Delighting at the fact that<em> she</em> could take him to new heights this time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Choked murmurs poured out from Kylo as she intently wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, the unique taste of cum, soap and skin damn near euphoric. Kylo was a <em>big</em> man. All broad and tight with muscle, but this part of him just took the definition to a whole new standard- Rey could barely fit him in her mouth, but she always hungered at a challenge. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo pushed aside wet strands of her hair that tickled at his abdomen, keen to get a front-row seat to her act, panting out into the white expanse of the room, “Yes, sweetheart, <em>yes</em>.” Rey’s lashes flitted at his praise, it warmed her all the way down to the tips of her toes, and Rey ran her tongue down the length of him to experiment how it would affect him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chirping rang out, breaking her out of her exploratory reign. For a dazed moment Rey thought it was coming from Kylo, but in-fact it was the hotel phone on the end table across from her. Kylo’s hand tightened against her scalp, a rough plea to ignore it and keep going but as soon as she did the door knocked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey froze. Kylo froze. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me, Mr. Ren? Urgent call for you, sir.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is the second time you’ve missed my call, are you feeling quite alright Kylo?” The question came in the form of a thinly veiled scalding, and Kylo gripped the creaking plastic of the phone hard as he combatted a string of terse emotions that came with it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A moment ago he was flat on his back, letting Rey have her way with him. He had been so <em>close</em>, too, pulled tight by her lips and tongue with a promise to snap. Now as he held a bedsheet around his hips, his erection painfully leaving him, it only made the frustrations of hearing his boss’s voice worse. Wrong, it was all wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry sir, there was a mishap with my phone. Dropped it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dropped it? My god, Kylo, what on earth have you been doing? I fear my choice in letting you go on a little holiday,” Kylo twitched at this, seething at Snoke’s false claim, “has made you far too lax. I didn’t quite picture you as the type to get away with oneself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo ground his teeth and tried his best to let the words skirt off of his skin, “I’m not, sir. Barcelona’s streets are just a bit rough to walk on. I assure you I’ve been keeping busy,” He peered back to Rey, who was now gathering her dress and underwear to hang up to dry, discreetly trying not to listen to his conversation, “recharging for tomorrow’s meeting.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm.” Was the only response. Kylo was going to murder Mitaka for not informing Snoke of his out-of-office status, though really he knew it didn’t matter to his boss. There was an invisible leash and collar wrapped tightly around his neck at all times, no matter the location. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is there something you wanted to speak to me about, sir?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve decided to pull the Knights Initiative.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo felt the blood drain from his face. What? <em>What?!</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Knights Initiative. The one and only true project Kylo could actually claim as his own idea. The one good thing he was working towards that could actually make a <em>difference</em> within the company once he took over, consisting of a team of philanthropists from across the globe; people that sought out justice and held the same ideals as he did. Kylo put it into proper motion a year ago, and since then they’d succeeded in building homes for those who had nowhere else to go, structured a hefty source of infinite possibilities to form a better future for countless countries such as Mexico, Brazil and Colombia. It was his own way of proving to his uncle, his mother and himself that with a little finesse the world could see an actual change, rather than using a frilly ideal of promised peace. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And now it was <em>gone</em>. An aching reminder of exactly who was still in charge.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was too archaic, my boy. Resembled your uncle’s old tactics too much. You understand, don’t you? I didn’t see it fit to let you run amok with such <em>frivolities</em>, it will only hurt you and your image in the end if you continue to let it make you soft.” Snoke continued, dismissing Kylo’s crippling hard work and tearing it to shreds in a manner of seconds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, we’ve decided to go with the Palpatine Approach. Control and order is a must in TFO, you know this. I fear your pet project was getting away with you. The only way for you to run this company is to prove your worth in that regard,” Snoke paused, “and you do want that, don’t you Kylo? Your grandfather would be <em>ardently</em> proud.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Above all else, the carelessness that came with the mention of his esteemed relative stung the most. Kylo flinched as if Snoke was standing in-front of him, the sheer disregard hitting him harder than any physical slap could.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, I shall leave you to <em>recharge</em> some more before tomorrow. Do try to get some sleep, Kylo. You’ve resembled an impuissant husk of man in recent months.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just like that, Kylo was left stranded and hung up on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red blurred his vision as an all-too-familiar fury sprang to life, a vortex of anger surging inside of him and Kylo was powerless to stop his body from acting out. With a booming ricochet, the delicately wallpapered hallway dented under his fist and he felt drunk on the rage. Fist pulsating in the aftershock. It ebbed and flowed into something raw and guttural, tearing a deep keen from his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just before he could pummel at the damage some more, small hands wrapped around his middle, halting him in his overwhelming wrath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kylo, that’s enough. It’s okay, it’s <em>okay</em>.” Rey’s soothing words behind him gave him the realisation that he was sobbing, painfully loud in its release. Her arms tethered him back into her existence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey had no idea what could’ve possibly transpired between the minutes she had Kylo filling her mouth and the floor-shaking crack that rang through the entire suite as she waited for him to get off the phone. All she did know, however, is that whatever Kylo had been told on the phone was enough to leave him broken and torrid in its wake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To any normal person, a man aggressively pounding into an innocent wall with vivacious anger would’ve made them want to bolt. Rey wasn’t too well versed in normalcy, though, and his strangled wail was one she had heard countless times through-out her life. From her own experience, and from listening to the other kids back at the home when fosters dumped them back, rejection like a knife twisting grievously in their guts. It was the unmistakable sound of raw, guttural pain that only something impossibly agonising would promote. In a flash she was there to stop him, to comfort him, un-worried about the possibility of being hit when she grappled for him to stop in a soothing plea of arms and soft words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had gone quiet, too quiet, since then. The come-down from his anger left him speechless, dazed and glazed over as she led him to sit on the sofa. Kylo looked a mess as she silently dunked his hand into the champagne ice-bucket left on the side of the bar, his injured leg peaking out from under the shrouded bed-sheet he’d wrapped himself up in earlier. He vibrated under her touch, sensitive from the burst of outrage. It stabbed at her heart to see him like this, and she tried her best to carry whatever pain he had into her own. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The beginnings of a sunset alighted the sky with muted tones of oranges and lavender, and Rey set into motion. First, a drink. Rey grabbed the nearest decanter of amber liquid, thoughtless to what was actually inside, and poured him a stiff tipple. Wordlessly she placed it in his un-injured hand, and made a hasty exit toward the phone. Moments later she remerged from the hallway, food ordered and well on their way to them, with a firm resolution to find him some dry clothes. All sense of privacy discarded as she unzipped the leather seam of his duffle bag. Inside she found a luxurious pair of grey sweats, and coupling it with the nearest t-shirt she could find, and tucked it roughly under her arm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she entered back into the living room, Kylo had his eyes closed. A shaky hand gripped the dense glass against his lips as he tried to even out his breathing. Rey got to her knees and reached out for his own, touching him with a gentleness of someone trying their best not to spook away a small animal. “I got you some clothes, and uh, I ordered some food. The person on the other side said it was already all paid for so I hope you don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.” His voice wrenched at her insides in the way it sounded so raw, like limestone against concrete. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey took the glass from his hand and set it down, prying it open and holding it, “There’s nothing to be sorry for. Though I’m sure the wall would probably appreciate it.” Humour. Yes. Humour would help. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo looked down at her then, red rimmed eyes watery and vulnerable, “I…” He stopped, glancing away to mournfully stare at no definite point in the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get changed, Kylo,” Rey cooed, fingers circling the soft skin behind his knee, “I’ll be here for you when you come back.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They ate in silence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And now Kylo was on the floor, sore leg spread out in-front of him, deciding it was a far more comfortable choice than the sofa. He was embarrassed, a little mortified even. The once unbridled anger had simmered down until it had shifted into a heavy numbness. If he had frightened her with his stint, Rey didn’t show it and it confused him. So much so that he worried it over and over in his head until the room filled with a tension that threatened to break him in half. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hadn’t broken down like that in years. The last time it had happened, they had to remodel his New York office, bringing him to seek therapy and medication until it died down into nothingness akin to the feeling he felt now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo felt indebted to explain away his tirade, tempted even to lie away his own actions but as she sat there on the sofa, legs crossed and tousled in a fluffy white bathrobe he couldn’t bring himself to dirty the honesty they’d pre-established hours before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took a deep swig of whisky to parry the words, but still they came, “I… The choices I’ve made in my life have taken me to places I regret every day. I’ve done things that, at the time, made sense in order to gain some control of my life; it rid me of countless obligations and responsibilities that came with my fucking surname. My mother and father tried their best to stop me, they really tried. So much so it pushed me even further away. We don’t talk anymore; another added regret.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey watched quietly, her eyes blank as she regarded him, silence allowing him to carry on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My father… He died last year. My response was to work harder, I guess. I didn’t even go to the funeral, I made myself too busy to have a day free,” He spat out, bitterly, “I thought if I just focused on my work, I could ignore the ache. It didn’t work, I should’ve gone, but I was too… afraid.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey shifted in her seat, unfurling her legs to plant her feet firmly onto the carpet, assembling herself to better take in his words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You asked me if I enjoyed my job, this morning,” Kylo shuddered, “and I absolutely hesitated. It's... the only thing that made me enjoy it is now gone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo took a deep, wavering breath and exhaled shakily, “That… with the wall, just then it all hit me. Brought me back down and plunged me head first into the realisation that the last ten years of my life have been for <em>nothing</em>, and…” Kylo looked up at the ceiling, grinding his teeth to steel away the stabbing of pain and fear… “<em>My dad is dead</em>. I missed out on so much. I haven’t…” <em>Been living. </em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey considered his words and left him hanging in silence for a while, her fingers running across the smooth expanse of her thigh, the only sound their combined even-breathing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I came here on a whim. I didn’t really understand why until just now, really.” Rey began, gazing off into the dark reflected cityscape of Barcelona. “It wasn’t for the sights, nor the presentation tomorrow. It was an excuse,” She let out a shuddered breath, “a means to do something reckless and counter the fear I carry around every single day.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the light of the fire, Kylo’s eyes softened and regarded her silently, words seizing his throat as he watched her go on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know it’s funny,” Rey said, humourlessly, “when I was a child I never really considered anything other than getting myself out of the miserable existence that was the care-home. There was nothing for me there, perhaps from Maz, maybe. But she wasn’t ever going to be my mother, couldn’t show me more affection than the other children because that would mean compromising her authority over us. I had nothing.” Rey paused, fussing with the fabric of her too-large bathrobe, “I <b><em>was</em></b> <em>nothing</em>. I had no money, no possessions that weren’t passed down by some nameless stranger- huh, yeah, I also didn’t have a <em>name</em>. I had to pick a surname. Johnson.” Rey rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Johnson sounded right, like a person who had their shit together. Despite all of those circumstances, I remained focused on the future. There was always going to be a tomorrow, always going to be something better, if I just kept going. I told myself that the sooner I grew up, the better. I idolised being an adult. Adults could do things, you know? They had an opportunity to go where they want, be who they want. For a while I thought it meant I could find my parents better, with that freedom. I never did.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo slowly approached her, scooting across the plush carpeted rug to hold her ankle in an act to comfort her, and but she hastily spat out, “Now, I’m not a kid, obviously. I have a name, I have <em>friends</em> and a <em>home</em>, still shared but everything within it is mine to keep, things I’ve bought for <em>myself.</em> I have obligations; my job, my bursary which depends on the grades I achieve.” Kylo felt her body shudder upon sighing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I don’t feel so grown up, I only feel afraid these days. Anxious. Time is passing me by really quickly, and I feel suffocated by the promise of tomorrow and it doesn’t feel like I’ve been able to experience it at all. So… I ran. I ran away to here, to regain some control for myself. To do something for the child who thought anything was possible,” Rey let out a sad, breathy laugh, “I’m just talking gibberish now, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Kylo denied, “Rey, you’re not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey reached out to cup the side of his face and he nuzzled into her palm, the gesture full of compassion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What I mean to say, is… I understand. Perhaps not your job,” Rey scrunched her face up, “I still don’t really get that, but the other stuff…” She sank to her knees, mirroring the position she took in the sea’s edge, “You’re not alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo took her hand in his and kissed at her knuckles. It should’ve felt cheesy, it certainly sounded it as it left him, but Kylo knew he meant it, “Neither are you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He claimed her lips with ease, and undid her bathrobe to kiss at her chest in haste until it slipped down her shoulders. Kylo felt possessed to take her, right there on the carpet and under the stars. He felt he didn’t deserve her, not her kindness or her ways of making him feel validated, there was no other explanation for her ability to soothe him other than that she was an angel. This trip was bordering on ethereal where she was concerned and before he could wake Kylo needed to show her how much he appreciated her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s nimble fingers pried his shirt and sweats off and they were quickly back to being stark naked. Kylo tested a finger against her cunt and sucked in a breath at the wetness that greeted him, Rey was slick and ready before he had even began to truly touch her. The gesture stole a deep moan from her lips as she bucked under his hand, mouth latching onto his earlobe and sucking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey began to grind against his hand in earnest, panting against the soft skin behind his ear in a distracted haze and she pushed back to look him in the eye as he fucked his fingers into her. The expression emboldened him to pinch her nipples, growling low at her fluttering eyelids as she let out a hoarse moan. “God, Rey. You’re so wet, baby.” If Kylo was functioning normally he’d usually splutter at his own words, as never in his life had he used such direct language with another person, choosing mostly to let his actions do the talking for him. But, like everything with Rey, he felt untethered and unable to let his words die on his tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey nodded breathlessly, “I.. Can you, please. Please, I need you to…” The words were nonsensical but her grip on his erection was not. Rey rolled her hips away from his hand and slotted her heat over his cock, the sensation of skin against simmering moisture providing them both with a glide that almost allowed her to envelop him-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait.” Kylo gripped her hips and held them over his cock, thankful for what little remaining sense he had, “Condoms. I don’t have-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m clean, and I’m, uh, protected. IUD. For two years now.” Rey’s faced twisted in embarrassment, pinking as she looked away to say, “It’s… been a while, too. But I’m clean. You can… you can come inside of me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck, this woman was going to be his sentence straight to hell. Rey's words threw all caution to the wind. Kylo eased her down onto the carpet, the discarded bathrobe acting as a makeshift comforter and he kissed her lips hungrily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo lined his hardness up with her core, marvelling at how she fluttered against him, her insides clenching in an automatic response to coax him closer. He pulled away and took the sight of her in, all flushed with her pretty lips parted and swollen. Rey’s legs hooked behind the backs of his thighs and she let out a small grunt of impatience, “Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without another moment to lose, he gathered up the pooling moisture between her legs and slipped it around his cock, readying himself and groaning with the sensation. Shakily, from the exhilaration of the movement, he lined himself up directly at her entrance. Time seemed to stop as he eased himself in, flashes of white passing his eyelids as Rey’s tight heat gripped him on impact. She cried out, a sound that was barely audible over the haze of primal lust that took him as her inner walls squeezed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey was fucking <em>tight</em>, and panic flooded him in time to check if she was okay, relieved when he found her eyes glazed over in wonder at their joined bodies. Kylo thrust his hips to sheath himself home and they both cried out in relief. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hands flew to his shoulders, nails digging tiny crescents into his skin and Kylo began to fuck into her, deep and desperate. “Rey, fuck, sweetheart you’re so fucking tight,” his hand moved between their connected bodies and found her clit, swollen and begging for attention. “So beautiful, you’re so beautiful with my cock inside of you. I need you to come for me, baby. Can you do that again for me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey was writhing underneath him, wordlessly crying out at his attentions and the legs that hooked around his hips locked him in even tighter, furthering her cunt’s vice grip on his cock. If she kept that up he’d be a fucking goner, so it became a race against time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo dipped low and pressed his lips against the shell of her ear, “Come for me baby, <em>please</em>,” His own request threatened to break him, “sweet Rey, you’re so fucking sweet. Come for me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, fuck, yes. I-“ Rey broke off, hands tearing into the thick skin of his back as she thrust against him to follow the throes of her orgasm, the pain of her nails attacking his back mingled in deliciously with the pulsate of her cunt around him, and he tumbled down with her. Mindlessly crying out and vision blanking as he released into her, thighs burning with ripples of pleasure and restraint not to collapse on-top of her. They rode it out together, lined with sweat and heaving with exhaustion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey hummed, an almost pur, against his cheek and let out a satiated laugh, “Who knew life and family trauma could be such a bloody turn on, eh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had carried her into bed and they found sleep almost instantly, neither complaining about how early it was to do so. It had been a wild day for both of them and with their coupling, every inch of energy had been completely spent. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the best fucking sleep of his life, with Rey curled up around him and acting as a radiating beacon of warmth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he knew it, morning came in the form of her phone screeching out a ridiculous Beach Boys ringtone and he hissed as Rey bolted upright to stop it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s absence was immediate, the warmth gone, and Kylo snapped his eyes open to witness her rush in a panic about the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, fuck. Shitting hell, <em>fuck</em>!” What lovely words she had for him first thing, he mused as he watched her tear through her backpack for a fresh pair of underwear and clothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wait.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Going somewhere?” He asked, incredulously. Kylo tore the bed sheets away and sat up, chest tight with a sudden anxiety. Was she going to leave him? Now? Did she regret it?</span>
</p><p class="p1"><br/><br/>“Yes, uh. Fuck. I’m sorry, the thing. The thing I’m actually here for. The reason for the tickets and flight… It’s for my course.<em> Kind of</em>. Related to,” Rey struggled awkwardly to pull a pair of denim shorts up her thighs and heaved a sigh, “Skywalker Industries. It’s a company that does a lot of amazing things with vehicle manufacturing- I know that probably sounds like a bunch of nonsense but it’s, uh, really cool and I-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her words fizzled out as the ringing in his ears sounded an alarm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Skywalker. Industries.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luke. His uncle. Was here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Rey was a mechanical engineering student. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was here to see his uncle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, all of Kylo’s teachings came flooding back to him. He had forgotten one of the most crucial points to making a deal, ultimately the most important detail to take care of before even setting foot into a negotiation:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>You had to know all of the information first.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/d3lgkht">What's an 'IUD'?!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Now, if you'll excuse me... I'm gonna go lie down.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Bubble Bursts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, I've included some references below!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Chapter Nine: The Bubble Bursts</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t go.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey was half-way through fiddling with the top button of her blouse when Kylo made his plea, causing pause to take hold of the hasty ministrations in the wake of it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An icy cold took grip of her hands in the process of looking up at him, just in time to see that Kylo was white as the sheets that shrouded him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carefully, Kylo arose from the bed, the judicious nature of it causing Rey to flit in alarm. It could just be he was trying to quell the pain in his leg, or, Rey reasoned, it could be a direct result of the fact she’d made quite a show of fleeing away from his hold in a mere matter of seconds.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Guilt seized her. In yesterday’s swinging pendulum of activity, Rey had intended to give him the details on her wild impulsiveness-in-the-form-of-a-ticket-to-Barcelona and mention the early start the price-tag demanded of her, but it was lost in the shifting mood of the day. Rey felt a blush creep up her neck at the thought of last night, his large hands working her so fervently, and the dull pang of their coupling began to make itself known again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She realised as Kylo shucked his joggers back on, which in itself was a <em>crying</em> shame, that her vehement force to get up and dressed probably made him feel like she was bouncing out. Ironically, if it were anyone else’s bed she woke up in from a night of, okay, <em>absolutely ground-breaking</em>, sex she would be doing just that. A natural process for Rey. In, out and dip. The usual.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But this was no <em>usual</em> situation. In fact, <em>nothing</em> about the past 24 hours had been conventional or made even the slightest bit of coherent sense. It just<em> was</em>. And as he stood austerely in-front of her, caught in the morning sunshine, Rey saw a vulnerability, an open-ness of which she had to try and not look away from. Those dark eyes were smouldering into her very soul, full of conflict.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wanting to correct the assumption that she was leaving due to a mere reassessment, Rey stepped forward to reach for him. Her hands magnetised to the sides of Kylo’s waist, noticing a scar that marred the dip there, the pale expanse of his skin warm to the touch but ceased when he <em>flinched</em>. Reeling her hands back, she cast him an apologetic look, “I’m not leaving because I don’t want to be here anymore, Kylo.” She bit her lip and flexed her hands at her sides, waves of un-ease crashing into her, “It’s just… Well, this event is … “</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey could make a dozen excuses; the expense, the knowledge, the once-in-a-lifetime chance to see engineers that she could potentially working with later down the line, but all of them felt heavy on her tongue. She didn’t <em>want</em> to leave him and it was sobering as all hell to realise. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come with me.” It flew from Rey’s lips before she had time to run it through her mind but it felt so natural to ask, “I’m sure they’ll have tickets on the door? Or, uh, we could just meet afterwards? It’s not an all-day thing… I, uh. Well, I guess it wouldn’t be too exciting for you but-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” His harsh tone stunned her into silence, “I’ll reimburse you for the ticket, just don’t go, Rey.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A frown worked its way onto her face, the authoritative tone a new facet of him she hadn’t experienced outside of their intimate realm and it caused perturbation to lay thick in the air. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… I’m not going to bolt.” It was a hushed assurance mostly to herself, really, but she spoke the words out-loud anyway. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t do any good, or much of anything really; Kylo was still rigid with tension, and it didn’t take a genius, or an ounce of time, to deduce that maybe this wasn’t <em>just</em> about her leaving. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kylo?” Rey’s fingers found his hands, which were <em>trembling, </em>and tried her best to coax him out of whatever had gotten him so riled up, “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fingers twitched against her own, the soft touch the assembly he needed to switch back. Unexpectedly, Kylo tore away and began to pace the length of the bed, “My uncle, he…”<br/><br/>The words hung unfinished in the balance and Rey tried desperately to make sense of them, but came up empty.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your uncle? I’m sorry, I’m not exactly following here. Is there going to be wild boars at this event? Do you know something I don’t?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo didn’t find it funny. In fact, the simple mention of the brief anecdote he shared with her yesterday seemed to spur his temper to flare up, freezing him in place as it bubbled out, “No. Yes. <em>Fuck!” </em>The pacing begun again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deciding enough was enough, Rey strode toward Kylo and backed him against the end-table, ceasing the sporadic movements in their entirety, “You need to tell me what’s going on. <em>Now.</em>”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo’s head snapped toward her sharply, perplexity fading into a tepid embarrassment at his own display, “Skywalker Industries is my uncle’s company. Luke Skywalker, uh, he’s my uncle.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey blinked, Kylo’s astonishment at her university major yesterday came flooding back to help grapple with the data shared, “Luke Skywalker, he’s…?” The newness of that information was staggering, but Rey continued, “But… He doesn’t run the company anymore though, right? He left about 10 years ago. Nobody really knows what- wait why does this matter so much? I-I don’t understand, Kylo?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo raked a hand through his hair, an act to grant him some kind of relief from the calamity, “I was meant to <em>run</em> his company, before he left, a family inheritance thing. Well, actually he wasn’t <em>meant </em>to leave. He stepped down because…” He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a shaky breath, “He didn’t like the fact I didn’t want to. I was on track to study under my current boss, and he was furious. Our companies rival each-other. It’s complicated.”<br/><br/>Rey, needing more, pressed a hand to his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Un-complicate it. Your company, uh, TFO doesn’t specialise in mechanics right? You said something about political campaigns? How is this relevant?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A niggling headache was beginning to form at the tension point of her skull as Rey tried her best to keep as composed as possible, the inability to make ends of Kylo’s rambling only riddling her with a sense of foreboding; like something was very off, like Kylo was unravelling into the shape of someone she really didn’t know. It seized her insides.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took heed of this, softening slightly despite the abundance of rigidity cording through his arm and seeping through the thin skin of her hand. Kylo caught it in his own, stroking her knuckles gingerly, “It’s complicated in the sense that my family is a <em>disease</em>, they’re everywhere. I’m sorry, the mention of my uncle’s company just knocked me back a few paces. I didn’t expect for you to be caught up in this, too.”<br/><br/>That <em>really</em> didn’t un-complicate things, but Rey took it as progress, “I’m not caught up in anything, except maybe <em>you</em>. I had no idea, Kylo, you know that, right?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sable eyes were sympathetic as he nodded, “Of course. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey jittered, “I don’t really know what you’re apologising for.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever had happened between Kylo and his family had certainly left him with a lot of hurt, that was more than apparent after last night. And Rey <em>knew</em> hurt, could identify it like an old friend, a shadow that followed her with each passing year. Silent and paralysing, it took her a full decade to be able to acknowledge how to best talk about it, and how to deflect from it. Rey knew then it was the same for Kylo, though it seemed one knew how to deal with it better than the other. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, if it makes you feel better I can just stay, but I wasn’t intending on anything nefarious at this event. It’s just a talk on engineering, a rarity for this company- which, I guess, you know about already.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No-“ Kylo blurted, “Uh, sorry.” He squirmed over his own words, “You’re right. You had no idea. I’m acting stupid.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo relented, wide shoulders sagging, “You should go. I have a meeting today, anyway. It wouldn’t be right for me to selfishly keep you locked up in here,” And just like that, the tone shifted, as if an invisible trigger snapped to life and his hand, slightly purpled from yesterday’s brawl with the hallway, rose up to stroke her hair. Rey let out a breath she didn’t know was caught in her throat, the touch mollifying.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Though I’d like to make it very clear that pains me to not be able to do so,” Kylo leaned in, and skirted his lips across her cheek and toward the shell of her ear, purring, “I could think of <em>many</em> different ways I’d like to have you in this very room.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God, she’d like that too. Very much. Her mind painted many vibrant pictures at his suggestive tone, so much so it elicited a shiver. She wrapped her arms around Kylo’s neck to pull him closer, nuzzling against his cheek, “I won’t leave if you do that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His heavy hands trailed down the small of Rey’s back and directly to her denim-clad backside, cupping the soft skin that met between thigh and derriere, “How am I meant to function when you’re wearing these?” <br/><br/>A wry small tugged at her lips, thankful for the hand-me-down shorts for being so tight, “You’re just going to have to use your imagination,” Kylo squeezed and it went directly to her cunt, stealing her breath away, “Some entertainment for your very dull business stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mention of his meeting made him freeze up, “Shit.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey chuckled and peppered a kiss at his clavicle, revelling briefly in his smell. <em>Their </em>combined smell. “I really need to get going, if I’m gonna make the talk.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His Adam’s apple bobbed, fantasy fading away to present real-life responsibilities yet again. “Ugh. I’ll give you a ride, and pick you right back up. When is it?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey scrunched her nose up, expressing similar distaste in having to face reality, “In… 20 minutes? I must’ve pressed snooze a bunch when we were dozing.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A grunt was torn from low in Kylo’s throat, “Where?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Good question. Rey glanced upwards to the ceiling, trying to recall, “Via? Grand… uhm.”<br/><br/>Kylo’s ears perked up, “Fira de Barcelona? Gran Via?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! You know it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo smiled, a sinister kind of smile that made her legs wobble, “We have 5 minutes free, if we’re wise, come here.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their lips met feverishly and she tried her best to convey the overpowering emotion that came with the touch directly. His lips were so pliant and lax from sleep, all tension gone through their shared affection. It was a battle of senses; the sun flooded at Rey’s back and warmed her, his hands that squeezed, pulled, and demanded lit her on fire, and their mingled breath licked at something deeper and more intimate. Kylo made her flourish and wind up in no tame restraint. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s hands pulled at the waistband wrung snug around his hips, unabashedly begging silently for more but no sooner as the soft grey material was pushed downward he stopped her, harsh breaths puffing over her cheeks, “Baby. I need to know.”<br/></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shrouded in an unquenched appetite, Rey blinked rapidly, trying to come back up for air, “Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was the prize?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The wheels in her brain churned, but nothing conclusive appeared, “Okay, I’m gonna need more than that.”<br/><br/>A chuckle bubbled out from his chest, giving her the most exquisite feeling, “Yesterday. You said if I got your major right…?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh. That. Rey shrugged and gave him a genuine flash of teeth, “Free car repair. On the house.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The car journey was brief.<em> Too</em> brief. Morning rolled by, muggy and dense with heat, but that didn’t stop Rey from in revelling in Kylo’s hand which was wrapped possessively around her thigh during the oppressive ride to the exhibition centre. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the engine ceased its smooth purr, she struggled to find the motivation to move. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“1 o’clock good for you? I can get a taxi if it’s too much, you know,” She glanced towards the driver, who was obliviously humming along to something poppy playing through the radio, and shyly dipped her head when her eyes connected to Kylo’s. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knew he didn’t do it consciously, but the way those eyes, <em>his eyes</em>, bore into her gave way to something primal each and every time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“1 o’clock is perfect. We should grab lunch after.” Lunch, what a concept. Rey’s chest bubbled with excitement at the prospect, and she leaned in to kiss him. It was only meant to be a brief peck but it soon evolved into an undulating craze of tongue and teeth. Rey’s hand shot out to steady him, panting, “After. I’ll be back soon. Good luck with the meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Rey had time to regret it, she pushed the passenger door open, the metal groaning in tandem to Kylo at her departure and then… She was alone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The car thrummed in it’s gentle operation away, gravel catching underneath tire. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was like a rug, plush and rich in its thread count, had been pulled from her feet and she inhaled the warm summer air to try and centre herself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully the lobby wasn’t too busy, and the check-in was all in English much to Rey’s relief. Soon enough she found herself being ferried through to a rec-room where freshly brewed coffee was free for the taking. Rey sipped out of a styrofoam cup and tried her best to look busy in a sea of conversing intellectuals, tapping off a few texts to Finn and Rose, who she’d neglected again, shifting from foot to foot in an attempt to pacify the nerves coiling in her gut.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s friends weren’t quick to respond, leaving her to stare at an empty chat, so she began to fiddle with her lanyard when a familiar voice called out from the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey Johnson? Rey! It is you, my goodness!” Rey blinked up in surprise, flummoxed by the appearance of Amiyln Holdo, parting through the noise, her stylish purple haircut protruding in a tide of navy and charcoal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Professor!” God, was she relieved. Rey set her phone back into her bag, which was still grainy to touch from the seaside yesterday, and straightened up to face Amilyn, “It’s so good to see you!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Professor Amilyn Holdo, possibly one of the most inspirational women to grace Rey’s attentions in recent years, was her old teacher and the very person to gift her with a grant to university. WithoutAmilyn, Rey would be stuck in a dead-end job somewhere, powerless to pay off loans with fat interest rates. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman, to whom she owed so much, wrapped her up in a greeting. Rey stiffened momentarily, but relaxed as she remembered that firm handshakes were never really Amilyn’s style. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amilyn pulled away, leaving an imprint of jasmine on Rey’s plain white shirt. Her former professor was a vision, all coiffed in a fashionable draped jumpsuit, and all of a sudden Rey’s scruffy appearance felt like a total eyesore. This was certainly not a scuffed trainers and too-short shorts kind of event. In her haste to leave the hotel, Rey hadn’t even showered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She really hoped the smell of sex wasn’t noticeable on her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are the last person I expected to see here, but then again,” Amilyn smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners,“You always were full of surprises. I think fondly of your interview from time to time.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the reminder of such a chaotic event, Rey groaned and blushed. There was nothing <em>fond</em> about it. Rey had turned up late and soaked to the bone, British weather doing its best to negate the future, but hotly begged the assessors to give her a chance. Naive, and a little crazed, Rey brought a refurbished engine in an attempt to win over the interview. It worked, although if she could re-do it now there would be a lot more finesse involved. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s half-term, I had some time spare and this came up,” Rey justified, a tad pathetically, before taking a good look at her mentor, “You look amazing, Professor, I feel a bit stupid for not packing something fancier.” Not that she <em>owned</em> anything fancier. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amilyn waved a hand in front of her face, “Pfft, no! I absolutely over-dressed for this. I’m meeting an old friend later, I guess I was a bit overzealous.” Rey didn’t believe the dismissal one bit, knowing the Professor to always be a picture of put-togetherness, but felt alleviated anyway. The older woman always had that going for her; looking vivacious and stern on the outside but was able to reassure even the skittish of people into a calm state. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A garbled announcement sounded out from the overhead speakers, informing the room that the doors were about to open to the auditorium and Amilyn slipped a slim arm around Rey’s, “You’re not with anyone, are you? How’s about we go get a seat?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey was a little saddened that Kylo hadn’t had the chance to join her, as she sat brimming with residual excitement in her seat next to Amilyn. The presentation was, to put it simply, a complete <em>marvel</em>. Even to those who weren’t well versed in engineering, the technology displayed was vast and stupendous. Skywalker Industries really did know how to put on a show; the individual speakers ramped up and enthused at their own designs, displaying how they’d better the world with applied sciences. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During, Rey could feel a million new ideas stream through her brain, vividly calculating all the ways she could take apart the elements of SI’s outlines, and tinker with them until they were innovated to her own degree. The expensive ticket was justified within ten minutes of the demonstration, boldly granting Rey with an influx of motivation she very sorely lacked after the last few months of studying. It breathed new life into her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And an added bonus was that the famed Luke Skywalker was nowhere to be seen; quelling the nerves she had at the thought of seeing him. Somehow, if she had come face-to-face with Kylo’s uncle, Rey feared what she might feel. Guilty, perhaps? Like she was betraying Kylo in an oddly warped sense. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amilyn rose, breaking Rey out of her enthused state, and smiled kindly down at her, “Well, that was thoroughly awe-inspiring, wasn’t it? Do you want me to introduce you to a few people or do you have to get going, honey?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just like that, Rey was being passed about from one engineer to the next, trying her best to not act completely star-struck and make a fool of herself in-front of the very people she hoped to be working alongside in a few years. They even laughed at a few of her jokes, which surprised her immensely.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A perfectly manicured hand caught Rey’s elbow just as she was finishing up a witty anecdote about a man in a hot air balloon, and Amilyn pulled her off to the side of the room with a gleeful expression. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Huddled in the corner, clutching a steaming mug of something that smelt strongly of aniseed, was a gruff looking man with tousled greying hair and scraggly beard. “Rey. I’d like you to meet an old friend of mine, Luke!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Oh fuck.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Luke, this is the young woman I was talking to you about last night.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luke. Kylo’s <em>uncle </em>Luke. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Disgruntled, Luke Skywalker peered at her with bored eyes and held a hand out in a resigned form of hello, “Hi, kid.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey took it, and pushed down any alarm that might’ve crossed her face, not wanting to be rude and shook quickly. Internally cringing at the idea of Amilyn discussing her outside of work.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amilyn, interpreting Rey’s reaction as awe rather than shocked contempt, patted Rey’s back and made move to exit, “If you don’t mind, I’m just going to go find one of my colleagues- Rey, I’m sure you have a lot you’d like to speak with Luke about, so I’ll leave you for just a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey didn’t quite know what she was expecting the famed engineer to look like, but it certainly wasn’t anything like the man stood before her. To put it nicely, he was very… <em>disheveled</em>. The Hawaiian cuban-collared shirt juxtaposed his expression, which was despondent and gloomy, and he almost looked as out of place in the room as she did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deciding to make it brief, but polite, Rey granted him a small smile, “It’s nice to meet you, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it?” The reply was laced with sarcasm, tone setting Rey’s hackles in place, “Amilyn said you reside at the university she works at? Somewhere in East London?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, yes. UEL, in Newham. Second year, currently.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh, I would’ve put you in third year with the cadence of your writing.” Luke looked at Rey with a quiet indifference which caused her to squirm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve read some of my writing, sir? W-what did you think?” Rey, ever the academic, let curiosity take her. This was, after-all, the head of the company she sang praises for well before her years at university. His opinion, even knowing his marred history with Kylo, was still of high value. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luke turned his full attention to her, but sighed before beginning, “I’ve read a lot of student work in my time. Young minds are valuable in better correcting old methods at the company. I’ve got a pretty good gut-sense. Amilyn will pass me a new student every once in a while, for new hires.” Rey’s stomach flipped, and she held onto every word in eager anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thesis papers are always a nice tell on whether they’d make in engineering, you know? Gives me a good idea, usually, of a persons strength and weaknesses. It’s a tough business, a lot of stress. A lot of mind-melding.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey nodded in agreement, the callouses on her hands and prescription for co-codamol an indicator of just how much the hard-work could best her on a bad day, “Absolutely.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A nerve under Luke’s eye twitched in a fashion that reminded her of Kylo, the only one she’d seen so far, and he laid a rough hand on her shoulder, “And I have to tell you, Miss Johnson,” Rey held a bated breath, “You don’t have it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>What?</em> Rey blinked, and let the sentence sink in. Luke’s hand acting as a dark cloud passing over her mind, “I…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Obviously, gut feelings can be wrong. I’d be lying if I hadn’t misjudged a person from time to time,” He looked away, eyes glassy, “But it’s very rare and I’d like to think my gut is pretty unerring. I believe, Miss Johnson, that you might be better working in another field. Auto-repair, perhaps.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey flinched and stepped back, the words scalding her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But… you don’t know me. You… Haven’t seen the work I do, how could you possibly be able to tell if I was able to fit in your field?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luke huffed a humourless laugh, contorting his face into that of a grimace, “I don’t need to, kid. It’s all there in the way you write. Like engineering is some banal magic, it’s incredibly naive and contrite.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Askance bloomed in Rey’s chest as she felt the telltale heat of shame and anger breach her face, and before she could stop herself Rey grit her teeth and angrily hissed, “Is that what you told Kylo, too?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Luke’s turn to look affronted, stricken by the mention of his nephew, “Excuse me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you make him feel this way, too? When he went to go work for The First Order? I can’t imagine he took too kindly at being treated in the way you just treated me, god, is that any way to speak to someone?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luke grabbed her forearm and wrenched her into the empty hallway, his grip punishing, “You have no idea what you’re talking about, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think he’s given me <em>quite</em> a good idea of the kind of person you are, actually.” Rey sniffed, tearing her arm away, “In fact, he didn’t even need to. You’ve done the work yourself.”<br/><br/>If Luke was angry, he didn’t show it, remaining calm in the wake of her hot words, and it unnerved Rey completely. “Did Ben tell you how I wound up in the hospital right after he left for that wretched company?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taken aback, Rey blinked, “Ben?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A bitter chuckle erupted from Luke’s chest, “You don’t even know his real name? Perfect. This is just <em>perfect</em>.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Conflicted, confused and a little breathless, Rey looked at Luke in hopes his words would make sense soon, but he continued briskly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you even meet Ben? You’re a little young to be hanging out with people like him, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey bristled, crossing her arms over her chest, “We met on the plane journey here, actually, not that it’s any of your business.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You just made this my business, kid. Stay away from him, he’s a dangerous man.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was all too much, but hurt and anger remained the sole competitor over any sense, “He has been nothing but gentlemanly to me, maybe if you spoke to him for the first time in, what? 8 years? 9? You’d see that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luke’s eyes darkened then, and stood up straighter, “I’ve seen him <em>plenty </em>of times in recent years. Which account do you want to hear first? The time where I begged him to come see his dying father and he gave me a black eye, or the time where he drained my company’s funds in court?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey was speechless. Nothing in Luke’s lament read as false, and Rey was very good at sniffing out a lie. <em>Apparently, not that good, though.</em> Hot tears prickled the backs of her eyes and she began to step away, silently fleeing away from Luke’s equally watery stare. She had to get out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey felt suffocated as he called out at her retreating form.<br/><br/>“If you know what’s best for you, kid, you’ll stay away. I might not like your work, but I would hate to see your name in the obituaries.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment Rey stepped out into the blinding heat of the afternoon, she spied Kylo waiting for her by his car. His face contorted into concern at the distress that was pouring out of her in fragmented waves, “Rey? What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo’s voice, once acting like a balm for her nerves, only set her further over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why didn’t you tell me it? Your real name? Was it ensure nobody would look you up and see the violence you inflict?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey knew she wasn’t making any sense, but she felt torn. Kylo’s outbursts paired with Luke’s words painted a chaotic picture of the man she was beginning to develop feelings for and ripped at her heart. The solid ground she felt she stood upon with him was quickly becoming turbulent and un-certain, giving Rey no means to remain calm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Realisation and fear crossed over his features, the mood going black, “Is that what he told you? You spoke with Luke?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yes, it was rather insightful, Kylo. Or should I say Ben? I don’t even know what to call you anymore!” Rey flinched away when he tried to grab her shoulders, limbs in tremors and Kylo- Ben inhaled sharply at the rejection. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a few beats of silence, before Ben quietly murmured, “Are you going to trust him over me? I… I’ve been plenty honest with you Rey, I’m-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I don’t trust <em>anyone</em>, Ky- Ben. This has just been some wildly inappropriate mishap on my behalf. Something about the air in Barcelona. I’m so fucking stupid, god. This is so messy and I-“ Rey was crying out now, vibrating and tattered, “I need to go home.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Rey turned to leave but Ben reached out for her, voice breaking as he pleaded, “Please, don’t. I can make this right, I can explain everything to you if you just give me a chance.”</span><br/><br/>Wanting nothing more than to do just that, but knowing it would be the end of her, Rey shook her head, “I gave you a chance. I give <em>everyone</em> a chance, but it never works out. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo’s calls out to her obscured over her harsh hiccups of grief as she walked away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The air was stale and it dried her lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">People chattered and laughed, filling the space up with a lightness that she couldn’t feel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A baby screamed and wailed in the distance. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey didn’t cry. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey didn’t do anything.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All strength and will to do anything but simply just be numb as she sat in her seat all but vanished. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At 33,000 feet or so in the air, she flew home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time Rey touched down in London, the bubble that had neatly engulfed her had burst.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺<br/>It had to happen sometime, kids.</p>
<p>I cannot believe I've gotten so far into writing this! I'm so excited and grateful to all of you reading, commenting and leaving me kudos! I'm an illustrator-nail technician in real life with very little writing experience, so this has been a really challenging and nerve-wracking experience! But like, in a really good way... </p>
<p>REFERENCES. <br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/ycbsjhoh">Fira de Barcelona (the convention centre!)</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y8umzl4p">My inspiration for Rey's outfit.</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y7n8z2cq">Amilyn Holdo</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y9olv2x9">What I imagine Amilyn's jumpsuit to look like!</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y7alpy6q">What's 'half-term'?</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yxew38c4">Joke number 6 for Rey's hot air balloon anecdote. 😜</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y2hor5ou">UEL</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yc3hwtdm">I'm not sure how popular 'co-codamol' is outside of the UK, but it's a very strong migraine remedy/medication only a doctor can prescribe!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dancing With A (Not) Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fair warning: This gets pretty angsty. But I want to remind you: This will be HEA. Our babies just have to go through the motions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Chapter 10: Dancing With A (Not) Stranger</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Are you drowning, or waving? </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>I just want you to save me</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Should we try to get along </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Just try to get along</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>So we move we change by the speed of the choices that we make</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And all the barriers are all self-made</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>That’s so retrograde - <strong>Out Of This World, Bush</strong></em>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <i>~</i>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slamming down the glass pitcher, Finn gasped out and all but yelled, “Thank God the day is over!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose rolled her eyes and Rey gave him a sympathetic look, “Was it really that bad today?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn looked aghast at Rey’s question, “Was it bad? <em>Was it bad!?</em> Yes, Rey. It was <em>bad</em>. I know you work with machine parts and avoid anything with a pulse, but even <em>you</em> can guess how much work it is wrangling a bunch of hyped-up teenagers when they’re getting ready for half-term.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She did. Of course she did. Rey had been in those teenagers’ shoes plenty of times. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were huddled around a small round table at the edge of the pub, doing their best to get comfortable whilst the floors stuck to soles of their shoes. Rey had to rearrange her long legs to fit. Friday outings usually meant no seats at all, so they were happy enough to be squashed side-by-side in the midst of the revel.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Rey’s first night off in months and she could see no better way to spend it than with her two best friends, though she wished it could’ve been in a quieter setting. Texts and calls had never been her style, so nights like these were the only surefire way to catch up with the pair. But the mischievous glint in Rose’s eye, alongside the weariness of Finn’s week, meant that an old-fashioned chit-chat was not going to happen tonight. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose didn’t even have to say it out-loud. Tonight, they were going to get utterly <em>smashed</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You complain too much for someone who absolutely loves their job, Finn,” Rose scolded, “I wish I had that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn quirked an eyebrow, amused, “You wish you worked in a youth centre?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, no!” Rose deadpanned, “The petting-zoo birthday party disaster of 2018 put me off of children for life, I just meant a job that I actually<em> like. </em>Working the reception of a zoo isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I said I wanted to be a zoologist.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey rubbed Rose’s arm with sympathy “It’s a step. A few more months and they’ll put you in another zone, I’m sure. It’s just a long slog, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The petite woman dramatically sighed and sagged her shoulders, “<em>Right.”</em> Rose snapped her head up and gleamed, the despondency all but faded, “Okay, I’m gonna get us another round. Shots? I’m getting shots.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before she had time to argue, Rose made a bee-line for the bar, and all Rey could do was watch in amusement. The tiny woman weaved her way through a sea of far taller, drunker, and rowdier humans. It was never <em>not</em> hilarious to watch Rose battle with people who towered over her in order to be served first. Rose always won, of course. It only took one stern look. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Peanut, what’s new?” Finn reached out to give Rey’s hand a comforting squeeze, “Feel like we haven’t been able to… you know, talk. Like, <em>really</em> talk, in ages. You’ve been kinda busy since the <em>Incident</em>.” Finn stumbled over his words, “What I mean is… Well. I’m just checking in? You good?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey warmed at Finn’s careful approach. But the<em> Incident</em> was something Rey really <em>didn’t </em>want to talk about, so she gave a winning smile and nodded, “Of course! I’m sorry, I’ve been doing a wild balancing act between the job at the garage, the internship in Harrow and tackling my beast of a dissertation. Honestly, it really is a shame I’m missing my true calling; I reckon becoming a circus performer would have its perks.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn didn’t believe her for one second, “What was it your therapist told you? Something about using humour to deflect?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha, ha. Yes, and that therapist was promptly dropped. My jokes are <em>stellar,</em> thank you very much.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh-oh, Finn has mother hen face. What’s the situation?” Rose slammed down a tray holding <em>far</em> too many shots and began dealing them out. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn took one and necked it before replying, “I was just asking Rey how she’s been doing.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose, disgruntled that Finn had began to drink before cheers-ing, wrinkled her nose, “Well I think she’s been doing <em>great</em> since Barcelona, stop giving her such a hard time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With the mention of Barcelona, Rey’s gut twisted; a familiar ache blossomed and she winced, unable to stop such a visceral reaction in time. Finn gave Rose a scathing glance and it set the smaller woman into a panic, “Shit. Rey, I’m sorry. I only meant that you’ve been a lot more… present, as of recent. I really didn’t mean to-“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey grabbed a shot glass and raised it up, “It’s fine, babe. Rey Johnson is doing absolutely wonderfully and the next round is on my fat paycheque. Let’s <em>drink</em>!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All things considered, Rey Johnson<em> was</em> doing fine. Better than fine, really.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been six long months since her tryst overseas. Rose and Finn had found her numb and unresponsive in her flat a week after landing. They succeeded in pulling out the details from Rey’s weakened heart over a series of three, tumultuous days. There were no tears, all of those were left behind, shed in Spain.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As far as Rey was concerned, she only had two options in its wake: Break down and let the experience with Kylo, Luke and apparently <em>Ben</em> wreck her; quit her course, find a new job and hide…</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or, she could double down her efforts with schooling and squash that irritating little voice that manifested every now and then; prove the stuffy old men in the industry that they were wrong about her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey had chosen the latter. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She only had the tiniest bit of denial when it came to spotting tall, striking businessmen on the tube, or at a coffee shop, or even out for a jog. It was made slightly worse during nights like these where the streets of London were teaming with all sorts of life, eager to knock back a few pints after a long week. These were the evenings she slightly dreaded, as it didn’t matter how many months passed, the moment she spied any lofty and raven haired man, Rey freaked. It had dulled slightly, with time, but it was still there. It was nothing she couldn’t handle, although she could do without her heartbeat that rapidly increasing in random increments. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Rey Johnson was <em>good</em>, or was going to be, according to her third therapist.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A month into her recovery, Amilyn had run into Rey during a free period. The Professor looked at her with empathetic eyes, insisting that she didn’t share Luke’s opinion, and offered her an internship at a company called ‘Resistance Futures’. Rey almost turned her down, affronted that Amilyn was even slightly aware of what happened during the ‘<em>Incident’</em>, aptly named by Finn, but took it after realising just how would foolish it would be to pass off. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it was great, which meant Rey was doing <em>great</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The internship was rewarding and it didn’t take long before the job felt like she’d been there for years. Everyone was so inviting and on her wavelength, but still the job had its own set of exciting challenges. It wasn’t exactly what she’d expected, but it was a step in the right direction. It even came with its own perks; office space, brand new equipment and a monthly paycheque. And it was a very nice monthly paycheque at that. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Amilyn had even referred Rey to a nice therapist in Shoreditch, after she’d had a tough time connecting with her last two. Rey was certain her mentor had even haggled the price down, but with it being in Shoreditch of all places she found it hard to complain. It didn’t help as much as the older woman said it would, but at least Rey could see another part of London every now and then. Even<em> if</em> that part of London was a complete hipster haven; the price of coffee was astounding, bordering on illegal since it didn’t even taste drinkable. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she was busy, and that meant she was busy and doing <em>splendidly</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She decided to stay at Jakku Motors, working away the long weekends that otherwise hounded her with cruel thoughts. It was the perfect remedy for a shattered soul; nobody there gave a shit about her life, or the problems that came with it. She had three purposes there: <em>Analyse, fix, take a break</em>, repeat. It was practically therapeutic. Rey couldn’t fix certain aspects of what happened during the<em> Incident</em>, but she could sure as hell perform a spectacular service in the meantime. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All of this amounted to money becoming less and less of a worry, and although Rey still panicked over the amount of hot water she used up, it felt comforting to know that the splurge on an early ticket home didn’t cripple her living situation. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which was entirely the same, minus the roommates. Summer came and went, and her flatmates fled the nest. Rey found that it was within her means to keep the rent up by herself, and so she did. Three months in, with her landlord’s hesitant permission, Rey undertook a handful of renovations. The charmless IKEA furniture was gutted and replaced with some thrift shop steals, and Pinterest became her fast friend. At some point Rey had to question whether she might have a slight crafting problem, as her flat began to team with pieces of art, all handmade with an assortment of embroidery threads, wire and an attempt at acrylic painting. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her therapist’s voice just kept rallying through her head, <em>‘Creating will begin to heal you! Art is a valid form of recovery, Rey. A little self expression never hurt anyone.’</em> But all it left Rey with was poorly mounted, cheesy inspirational quotes paired with juvenile landscapes. They lasted a week before Rey threw the majority of them out.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The loneliness wasn’t too bad either; Rose and Finn crashed every so often. Mostly to ensure Rey hadn’t been skimping on food and nourishment. They even found time to schedule monthly movie nights. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose skipped the romantic comedies for Rey’s sake. And whilst she would insist that it was fine,<em> she was fine</em>, Rey would only be lying if it wasn’t a relief to forgo any reminders of her whirlwind romance turned sour.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey surprised everyone by replacing her back-pack, though that was mostly due to it being on the verge of disintegration, alongside most of her wardrobe which was more for her fraying self-image. Finn made half-jokes about her going through a bit of a crisis. But, for the first time in her life, Rey wore clothes that actually fit, and kept her safe and warm without being an eyesore. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sometimes, if the mood took, she’d even buy something that wasn’t necessarily warranted. Like the luxe-black dress she was wearing tonight, all tightly fitted and giving her a hint of a feminine waistline. She had bought it on a particularly miserable day, back in July. The sun shone, the streets were rambunctious with happy, smiling couples and the kicker was the Spanish busker that tried to serenade her on the tube ride to Rose’s. Her friend had insisted on retail therapy, and whilst Rey fretted about the plunging neckline, <em>‘but there’s nothing there to fill, Rosie!’, </em>wearing it now was like a form of armour. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Putting herself together felt beneficial to patching up her self-esteem. Rey was on the right track to doing this healing thing impeccably, which meant Rey in herself was doing <em>impeccably</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, as Rey hovered at the corner of the bar, she checked her reflection idly through the window pane and saw someone who had their shit together. Rey even stood a little taller, though that one was more of a direct result of spending a little<em> too</em> much time around Amilyn Holdo. Heels became a new normal.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon, we’re going to Canto. The wait is too long and it’s bringing the mood down,” Finn said, huffing a sigh from behind her. He held her coat out for her to take and assessed Rey, “You look too good for this place, anyway. I’m no expert, but I believe you’re even wearing lipstick, Johnson. <em>Lipstick! </em>You know what that means? It’s club time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey stilled, refusing to take the bait, “Why Canto? You <em>hate </em>Canto. We <em>all</em> hate Canto! Can’t we go somewhere that doesn’t involve rich toffs?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not at this time of night, no. Everywhere else will be packed, and you know how much Rose likes winding people up there. She’s on a mission tonight, I can’t exactly stop her. You know what happened the last time we denied her a cheeky bit of mischief.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey didn’t buy the excuse. She just folded her arms and gave Finn a pointed look. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll pay the entry fee <em>and</em> we can get a cab there, okay? My treat. And… I won’t leave your sight the whole time if it makes you feel any better?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey shook her head, exasperated, and smiled, “A little better, yes. Come on then, before Rose loses it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~ </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn Storm was never very good at keeping his word, at least not when it came to Rose. It took a record time of 20 minutes before Rey was left standing awkwardly by the bar. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She loved her friends, and they loved her, but they <em>sucked</em> at organised club-going. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Rey nursed her vodka-cranberry she took comfort in the fact Finn had paid for it, and not her. It was hard to harbour any guilt when it was their idea to come here in the first place. She missed the freshers nights of cheap booze and sticky drinks tokens. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Canto Bight, or ‘Canto’ as they shortened it, wasn’t her scene. But Rey had to admit that it was very pretty. Not many clubs in London inspired awe, but this place had a certain charm to it. High ceilings, all curved and lit up with a soft yellow glow that went dimmer the more you explored the insides. The dance floor was slap-dab in the middle of the hall, cordoned off with winding red ropes as to keep the movement at bay, so nothing felt too crowded. It made room for breathing space, so patrons like Rey could observe in peace. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aperol Spritz. Not house Prosecco. Freixenet, if you have it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s heart stopped beating and she whipped her head around to see a man who was absolutely <em>not </em>Kylo leaning against the bar. He noticed her reaction and turned to her, “Hi.” A smirk lit up his face, which was all sun-kissed lines and dark stubble.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Fuck, Johnson. Get a grip.</em> Rey knocked back the vodka-cranberry and returned with a small ‘hello.’</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something about my drink offend you? Or can I get you another?” He flashed her a white smile, inviting and oozing with confident swagger. Rey looked down at her empty glass and supposed it couldn’t hurt to have another freebie, especially from someone who looked like they arrived to the club straight after a GQ photoshoot. The southern lilt was the only thing unattractive about him; as Americans weren’t particularly favoured by Rey since the <em>Incident</em>. But she liked the way he smiled at her, as if they were in on a private joke together. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not at all, it’s just a little odd- the drink choice, I mean.” Rey wrinkled her nose, inwardly berating herself for being so damn tactless, “That came out wrong. I’ll take another vodka-cranberry if you’re still offering.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mr. Charming nodded and called the bartender over, “Another drink for the lady, Belvedere-cranberry, make it a double,” He turned to her then, all warm eyes and beguiling allure, “I’m Poe, by the way. Yes, like the poet- just less morose. What’s your name, miss?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Miss?</em> She liked him already. “I’m not really in the business of divulging personal information to strangers.” <em>Not anymore, anyway. </em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I just bought you a drink <em>and</em> you know my name. That hardly makes us strangers anymore, now does it?” Usually, Rey would’ve been offended by the idea of owing <em>anyone</em> a favour just because they’d paid for something, but something about Poe was disarming. Dashing. It made her realise that she could really do without being alone tonight. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that was probably just the alcohol talking.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gave him her name, and soon enough the telltale back and fourth of flirting arose, though it was mostly on Poe’s behalf. Rey didn’t mind it, reasoning that anyone who was doing<em> fine</em>, <em>good</em>, <em>great</em>, <em>splendidly</em>, and was on track to being <em>impeccable </em>merited a little courting. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Besides, Rey decided she fancied Poe, or at least she fancied the way his hooded eyes skirted up and down the length of her so brazenly. The dress deserved to be appreciated, Rey concluded, the price tag was getting its moneys worth with the amount she was being oggled. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe sidled himself around her, a tanned hand finding its way to her hip and staying there. Being this close, Rey discovered Poe smelled good, too. Fresh and sandlewood-y. Rey was helpless to breathe it in, enthralled. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Rose and Finn could see her now, they’d whoop and cheer her on. This is what people <em>did</em>. They went out, met new people, they danced and they moved on. ‘<em>Life goes on’</em> isn’t that what the embroidery hoop she had left in her kitchen said? </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The best part was that Poe didn’t resemble a certain someone she tried her best not to compare him with. He wore stylish plaid trousers and a granddad collar button-down, looking roguish and not one lick of him was overpowering or fumbling. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another drink later and Rey let him lead her by the hand to the dance floor, the vodka working wonders on her inhibitions. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lighting was darker here, moody. Streams of white, blue and red light rotated around them in time to the music, which pulsated itself into Rey. In this sporadic darkness, Rey felt a veil of confidence lay over her. In the crowd of dancing bodies, she was just another. This was normal and fine. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe wordlessly wrapped his arms around her waist, and motivated her to move in tandem with the winding beat. It was immediately sensual, the music stealing away the impulse to guard herself. Her partner watched her intensely with lidded eyes as she rolled her hips in time with his, and Rey positioned herself so her back was flush to his chest, unable to return the look in earnest. She realised then that Poe was just a vessel in which she could lose herself in, taking everything he would give her in a silent act of self-serving. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was selfish. But it meant Rey could enjoy the indulgent way Poe’s hands ran up her sides, brushing the sensitive spot under her ribs as he gyrated to the beat in tandem. Her arms found his neck, stroking the fine hair at the nape and delighting in the way Poe’s breath ghosted at the shell of her ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In this position, where she couldn’t see him, Rey left her own body. Dancing and grinding, gasping out and brimming with excitement she could almost picture herself as someone else. Someone who could put aside past miseries and embrace new ventures; Rey could be <em>bold</em>, and she could do this without the persistent nag of betraying someone she’d hardly spent a week with. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so, they stayed like that for a while. Rocking their way through songs that never seemed to have a definitive end, breaking away every once in a while to catch their breath but magnetising straight back into it the moment Poe became too eager. New Rey or not, she wasn’t going to allow him to kiss her. That wasn’t what this <em>was</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking note of this, Poe’s hands gravitated elsewhere and made way to her thighs. Palms burned into the sides of her legs, emerging higher and higher until he was cupping the front of the tops of her thighs. It caused Rey to close her eyes and just go along for the ride. Her mind swirled, the alcohol mixing with movement. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But something felt off. Like she was being watched. It made no sense, there were about a hundred other bodies revolving around her and yet… Snapping her eyes open, Rey could’ve sworn she saw <em>his</em> eyes in the strobing light, but the view was quickly obscured when Poe span her around impatiently and pressed his lips to her neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>No, no, no. </em>The burn of <em>his </em>eyes were too fresh in her mind now, breaking Rey out of whatever fantasy she’d been desperate to escape into. With all of her might, Rey pulled away with a muttered apology, and fled the space, parting intoxicated patrons whilst she gunned it to the coat room. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She couldn’t help scanning the bar, the balconies, the corners of the nightclub as she hastened to get away. But he wasn’t there. Of course he wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was all a bit of a blur after that. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey slammed the door of her flat shut and frantically clawed at the zip of her suffocating dress, desperate to tear it off. Her breathing was heavy and her chest was tight, but it didn’t have anything to do with how quickly she ran up four flights of steps. Flinging her heels off and throwing them angrily at the wall, Rey let out an embittered cry. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The overpriced alcohol swirled in her gut, not reacting well to her sudden influx of twisting emotion and she bolted to the bathroom. The whole night made its way to the toilet bowl before her knees could connect to the cold tile, splattering indecently against porcelain. It did nothing to quell the misery that churned inside of her, so she leaned over and began to run the bath. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Forgoing removing her underwear, Rey slipped into the body of water and dunked her head. Everything came flooding back and it was too much to handle all at once. Her nails raked themselves against wet skin as she scrubbed the invisible imprint Poe had left there. Neck, thighs, hips were all red-raw by the time she began sobbing, the waterworks echoing off of the white emulsion walls. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the tears started, Rey was powerless to let the memories ebb and flow painfully around her, opening up the repressed feelings she had worked so hard on squashing away. Six months worth of repressed sorrow ran down her face, giving way to an extraordinary awareness of just how much damage pretending she was fine had caused.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey cursed him out loud, hoping that if she spoke it into the universe it would cause him pain. But it was useless. Rey wasn’t a stupid person; she knew that somewhere, wherever Ben was right now, he was feeling just as wretched as she did. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The water grew tepid until it left her cold, and Rey tiredly pulled herself up and out of the tub, underwear dripping down her legs and seeping into the bathmat below. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She peeled lace and underwire from her body, padding heavily across to the bedroom until she was unabashedly naked. They lay discarded on the floor as Rey dipped in and under her duvet in a hollow attempt at comfort. The headache she would have tomorrow would just have to be, as the thought of searching for painkillers was too much to handle. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sleep took her in a matter of minutes, but not before she opened her phone to search for the pictures she hadn’t looked back at since April. The image of Ben’s ridiculous winking face bleeding into her dreams.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alexa please play 'Dancing With A Stranger' on Spotify. </p>
<p>I won't lie, I went through a very similar experience to Rey here back in my university days. And *that's* on being 18 and heartbroken.</p>
<p>(Also Poe being in this chapter is not a mistake- airline pilots need to have their fun, too.)</p>
<p>References:<br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yd7bj545">Out Of This World - Bush (The song quoted above!)</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y8bxx6hm">What's a 'youth-centre?'</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y8ycz5cn">What's a 'zoologist?'</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/ybjeuk7r">Where is 'Harrow'?</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yc8jk87m">Where is 'Shoreditch'? Fun fact: I hate Shoreditch.</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/ydbnjz57">Rey ABSOLUTELY kept this inspirational embroidery hoop.</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yd9axgwg">What I imagine Rey's dress to look like.</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yd77uq85">The club is absolutely based off of Canto Bight, but I imagine it to look a little more like this bar in Bank (London)</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y8bvnvrt">What's a 'toff'?</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yayp8qz8">What's a 'cab'?</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yaj3b2ns">What is a 'freshers night'</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y8uqw3ef">Freixenet - FANCY prosecco.</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yaunkr2g">What Poe's photoshoot would've looked like...</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y9hnftkf">Belvedere Vodka - FANCY-FANCY.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Nothing And Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You didn't think I was just gonna leave you to suffer after that last chapter, did you?!</p>
<p>References down below!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <span class="s1">Chapter Eleven: Nothing and Everything</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">There’s a drumming noise inside my head</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">And it starts when you’re around </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I swear that you could hear it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">It makes such an almighty sound</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">- <strong><em>Drumming Song, Florence and the Machine</em></strong></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was the merciless rain pounding at the window that finally woke Ben Solo up from a dreamless sleep. Ben let out a hoarse groan and immediately regretting opening his eyes. His mouth felt like the bottom of an ashtray, somewhat claggy and dry at the same time, and his head thumped in time with the heavy downpour outside. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ben took a few moments to get his bearings, the dimly lit space restricting his awareness. Wherever Ben was the sofa he was coiled up on was certainly too small, the confining perimeter making his legs go stiff and twinge with a dull ache. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Deciding there was no time like the present, Ben swung his legs out from under himself and wobbled with nausea. The telltale symptoms of a blinding hangover made themselves known almost immediately, making Ben dizzy at the onslaught of pain. He grabbed out for something, anything, to steady himself with and sent a once-artisanal lamp crashing down in his wake. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Fuck.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As his eyes focused on the shards of glass and tungsten wire laid innocently on the hardwood flooring, a slew of memories came flooding back in sighting the un-intended destruction. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ben was back in London. He was staying with Dopheld Mitaka, his assistant-turned-friend. They were in an excessively decorated nightclub last night. And… So was Rey.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>
      <em>Fuck. </em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Six months. It had been six whole <em>strenuous </em>months since Ben had seen her last. And it was utterly earth-shattering when he eventually did again last night. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ben had done some serious soul-searching since Barcelona and felt like he was making clear progress until he spied her, all tangled up in someone else’s arms. His heart wrenched, stricken at the profound effect she still had on him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The moment Rey had walked away from him in Gran Via, Ben had to make a few snap decisions. He didn’t return to London, he didn’t even return to New York. Ben went back to the place he hadn’t been to in a good ten years.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ben went <em>home</em>. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His mother’s reaction was one he truly didn’t expect. For years Ben believed that if he ever stepped foot onto Solo-Organa soil again he’d burst into flame right there on the doorstep, that his mother would scream and yell and curse him ten different ways to hell. She didn’t; Leia Organa was always so full of surprises. Instead, she had slowly walked to Ben and silently took his bags back into the house. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It remained eerily quiet until the next morning, when Ben had emerged from his childhood bedroom. His mother, now slightly frailer by the will of time, handed him a coffee with soft eyes and they talked. Well, Leia talked. Ben mostly cried. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">All of his life had come crashing down within the space of a week. Ben quit The First Order, told his landlord to sell all of his belongings and legally changed his name back to Benjamin Solo. Another week passed and he received a summons. Andy Snoke <em>really</em> didn’t like Ben’s motives, or lack thereof, and had begun to gut him of all his assets. Ben released everything to the man; his cars, his New York apartment, his assortment of various time-shares in companies he himself wasn’t even aware he had, right down to the smaller items like his suits, ties, shoes, and <em>toiletries.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was brutal, uncaring and uncouth. Leia had spluttered and fumed on Ben’s behalf, stating that despite her incomprehensible distaste for her son’s chosen career path and lifestyle, she still felt it utterly <em>mad</em> Ben would fold it all over. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But in reality, the whole ordeal made Ben feel <em>nothing</em>. Which gave him <em>everything</em>. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Nothing held any <em>weight</em> and it was freeing to be rid of a life which took away countless years and amounted to literally zilch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, his mother referred him to yet another therapist, this time insistent that she would support him every step of the way. It was an act of unfathomable remorse for all the times Leia would send a teenaged Ben off to some shrink and leave him there until it was time to pick him up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t mean forgiveness, they weren’t<em> quite</em> there yet, but it was progress. Quiet, understanding, and steady progress. It was going to take <em>work </em>to mend the fragmented pieces of their relationship, the two barely even strangers at this point. But Ben wanted to. <em>Needed</em> to. Never had anything been more <em>clear.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With the absence of business deals, trade negotiations and the admittedly dirty dealings in between, Ben no longer felt the weighty obligation to keep up a stoic persona. This allowed him discover new things about himself. It turns out, he was an incredibly keen reader. Austen, Bradburry, and Atwood were all consumed within mere hours, and when their body of work was thoroughly read dry, Ben moved onto the more uncharacteristic authors like Moyes, Hemingway and Gaiman. Outside of the literary heaven he burrowed himself in, Ben discovered he was rather interested in calligraphy. Art had never really been something worthwhile, not outside of therapists drawling on about <em>‘creative healing’</em>, but something about the control ink, paper and winding cursive brought him did a world of good for his anger-issues. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When the hobbies were done keeping him busy, Ben mostly spent life with Leia in a gentle routine of domesticity, and performed tasks she couldn’t quite take care of herself; fixing a leaky faucet, clearing out the attic, installing a universal heater, and helping her re-write her Will. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That last task caused a lot of poorly sutured wounds to come un-done. Ben was floored when his mother made bold mention of it, but he reasoned there would never really be a <em>good</em> time for facing death. And so, they spoke openly of his father, Han, and Ben began to properly grieve for the first time. Ben had to accept that avoiding his father’s terminal illness would always weigh on him, for as long as he lived. And Leia admitted to knowing she’d never fully heal from Ben’s actions, or the absence of, but Ben’s being there with her after such a long time of being apart meant the world to her regardless. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ben’s heart slowly, but surely, gentled in wake of her words.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Together, they both evolved fixedly to being a family unit again. Scarred, and damaged, but woven delicately with care and tranquil offerings of communication. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It took four months for Ben to tell Leia about Rey. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Leia was washing the dishes and Ben was drying them, both in a comfortable silence whilst the radio harped on in the background. A winding melody, not un-like the one he had danced to with Rey, rolled into playing and brought on an almost pavlovian response. Ben dropped the mug he was towelling off and caused Leia to shriek when the porcelain shattered at his feet, requiring Ben to get ten tiny stitches in the bloody aftermath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ben knew he should’ve explained the reason for his arrival sooner, the reaction a rather embarrassing way to reveal such a time, but Ben found it difficult to fully understand it all himself, as if there was some kind of blockade in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But his mother had taken one look at him after he had confessed about his passionate experience in Barcelona, with a few <em>minor</em> details retracted to protect her sensibilities, and Leia simply stated that love was ever-unpredictable. All with a wise, knowing smile and shake of the head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>‘It’ll creep up on you, Ben. It doesn’t matter if you’ve only known her for three days, when the time comes you just know. And the moment you arrived on my front-step, I knew you had brought a broken heart alongside with you.’</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That was when Ben accepted that he had the capacity to do that, too. To <em>love.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And he had lost it as quickly as it fell into his lap. That final realisation hurt the most. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">By the fifth month, Ben tirelessly wracked his brain for how to solve each of his life’s problems. Leia handed him a dusty notebook and a fountain pen and told him to write, citing that she hadn’t seen him scribble in <em>years;</em> maybe it could do some good. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And it did. He wrote like a man possessed, only coming out of the study in brief intervals to eat or drink something, and Leia had spent multiple occasions prying him out of his desk chair and into the bathroom to shower. Ben’s ears were a little sore from all of the pinching, but by the sixth month Ben had produced a novel. It was rudimentary, and absolutely needed work, but it gave Ben the confidence he needed to realise that his life could be much more if he listened closely to his heart, rather than a cold, methodical brain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He wrote about misgivings, lost-love and a boy who waded through mystical waters to find his true purpose and belonging. Ben didn’t even really like fantasy fiction. But there it was, all 167,000 words, sat on his desk before him. He poured his entire soul into each chapter, but still pinked when his mother read and coo’d at how brilliant his mind was. It felt undeserved, somehow; <em>that</em> was something that still needed work. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And that’s how Ben wound up back in London. Leia, being ever the socialite, knew of a few publishers dotted around Soho, Kensington and Ponders End, and all but pushed him out the front door, plane ticket in hand. Leia was unyielding at Ben’s reluctance, at his anxious excuses to stay. It wasn’t time, Ben was finished his penance but his mother gave him a un-wavering look as if to say, <em>‘If you don’t leave now, you never will.’</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">So with the shirt off of his back, passport and some inheritance, Ben Solo touched down onto autumnal ground, and went to the only other person in London he knew; Dopheld Mitaka, his former assistant. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The whole journey made him feel utterly vulnerable, and exceedingly lonely. Leia’s house, Ben’s childhood home, had acted like his own private bubble. The travel ripped all comfort out from underneath him and it was sobering to note that it felt like his whole world had been tipped on its head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ben took the tube for the first time, clutching a duty-free bottle of Don Julio tequila close to his chest, and got lost on the way to Blackheath. Ben tried not to think too much about the pretty brunette who had berated him about not ever having experienced the transport, knowing she would absolutely be dying of laughter if she found out he wound up in Watford on accident.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But he got there eventually. Blackheath was unlike any other part of London he had ever seen. It was almost sleepy, with lazy rolling expanses of green and victorian architecture. There was two pubs, a station and a bunch of gentrified boutiques, and it caused Ben to fret at how much he <em>didn’t </em>know about his former assistants life <em>at all</em>. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Mitaka was a shy man, and Ben knew he didn’t deserve one ounce of his time after reflecting on how awfully he had treated the younger male during his tortured employment. But Ben tried his best all the same to apologise. He’d babbled like a mad-man through the tannoy to Mitaka’s apartment, and to any passing observer Ben looked a sorry-sight. When Mitaka didn’t respond immediately Ben took heed of the fact that perhaps he really had fucked his chances at making amends, but was met with heady relief when the buzzer screamed to life to grant access. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ben was regarded with scepticism for the first half-hour, but Mitaka soon relaxed when he opened up the bottle of tequila and set two twin shots down on the kitchen counter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They bonded over their distaste of Snoke; Mitaka quit the moment Ben did, stating the air in the office became deadly as soon as it was clear Ben wasn’t coming back. Mitaka even apologised for the Knights Initiative falling through; something the man had no business in apologising for, but Ben appreciated the sympathy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The next day they both set out together, this time as friends, to central London. Mitaka had the lay of the land down, being a local, and fretted about Ben getting lost on the way to the locations Leia had provided him. Ben marvelled at Mitaka’s good nature, and desired that perhaps the younger man’s disposition could one day rub off onto his own. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Thus began the wild goose chase of getting publishers to give them a second of their time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was gruelling, and rather embarrassing at points; most of his mother’s contacts were old and withered, not supplying Ben with very much hope, and by midnight they found themselves in a ridiculously over-the-top nightclub in Soho. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lando Calrissian was rumoured to be there, the last name on Leia’s list, and despite his exhaustion from the hardship the day brought he figured it was worth a shot to at least <em>try. </em>Even if it did fill him with dread; Lando being something of an uncle to him through-out his childhood, with him being his father’s best friend. It meant confronting more difficult memories, even though it was all a bit fuzzy to recall. He could only but hope Lando liked him more than his actual flesh and blood uncle did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Or, at the very least… Like his book. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The historic gentleman’s reputation for appreciating young blood proceeded him, the club ‘Canto’ teaming with wild, dancing bodies. And they <em>did</em> find him, as the publishing house stated he might be once Ben slipped them a crisp fifty pound note. His father’s old best friendwas spotted at the far back of the building, two twin twenty-somethings coiled up in his lap through a haze of smoke and gaudy perfume.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ben and Mitaka struggled at first to breach the VIP area, all power and respect unwittingly removed since quitting TFO, and just as the formidable bouncer was about to shuck them out onto the pavement, Lando appeared.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lando’s eyes lit up at the sight of Ben, and made a weak joke about him finally being repaid the debt Han had owed him from years long since passed. It wasn’t the <em>nicest</em> setting for such a reunion, and Ben was plied with drinks before he was able to get a word in sideways about the possibility of publishing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">In fact, they didn’t speak about the novel at all. Ben gripped the manuscript tightly until it was made clear Lando wanted nothing to do with business as this time of night, and quickly relinquished all belief that any headway would be made. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Somehow, Ben was off to buy the older man drinks at the bar, the silver fox too persuasive for his own good and Ben all too intoxicated to make sense of the why. It was the cape Lando wore, it must be, and Ben wasn’t too sure if the older man had a sense for forward fashion or it was some sort of magicians’ disguise. Lando certainly had a way with words, damn near hypnotising people to get what he wanted, so it wasn’t so much of a stretch to believe the latter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Either way, Ben racked up a hefty bill carting drinks back and fourth well into the early hours of the morning. The last order was for some ridiculously crafted cocktails, which locked Ben to the side of the bar whilst he tapped his feet in an impatient wait.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And that’s when he saw her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He was helpless, completely unable to brace himself from the impact, and the sight of her crippled his senses. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Seeing Rey, there in the middle of the dance floor, Ben was surprised that he didn’t feel afraid, or hurt in any capacity, and all at once his mother’s words rang truer than any amount of deconstructive therapy could ever do.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He was in love; desperately, carelessly, absolutely assuredly, head-over-heels for this woman. Rey was a force to be reckoned with, lost in the throes of music as she undulated her hips in time with the sea of thrashing bodies. Ben began to move his feet to greet her, to scoop her up… To apologise… Anything. The music pounding louder and louder through his body, nerves crackling and sparking with the beat, and towards her but stopped abruptly in his tracks when an un-familiar hand wrapped itself tightly around her dainty ribs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That’s when the hurt arose. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was stupid; <em>of course</em> Rey would be dancing with someone else. She looked stunning, all dark eyes and lips and hair tousled, and oh-so inviting. The heels strapped to her feet only confirming that she was indeed a goddess wrapped up in a short, strappy black dress. Rey’s long legs going for <em>miles</em>. Strong hands gripped Rey’s hips as she gyrated, her eyes tightly closed and it allowed Ben to steal simmering glances in the veil of darkness. His feet stuck to the floor, unwilling and unable to tear away from such a public display of heated touching.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The universe worked its magic then, and Rey snapped her eyes open to look straight through him, gutting him completely when the man she was with twirled her into capable arms, sinking plush lips onto Rey’s exposed neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Everything else was a blur; Ben retreated back to Lando and then…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Well, he could hazard a guess now as he sat in an unwavering amount of pain. The hangover was a clear indicator of what <em>exactly</em> happened after that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ben let it wash over him, and made move to clean up the mess he’d made on Mitaka’s floor. It dawned on him that Mitaka had mentioned something about an early interview late last night, the words a blur. Meaning that Ben had to face the day alone, and miserable. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He drained a coffee, took a numb shower and checked his phone. All the while trying to fish the memories that came with the drunken black-out. An unknown number had texted him, and Ben tried to make sense of the words through his foggy, pulsating headache. Lando. Ponders End. 12:30pm. Meeting.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was currently 11:40am. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Fuck!</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Somewhere, out there in the void, there was someone or some<em> thing,</em> that was determined to make Ben’s year a cataclysmic waking nightmare. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He’d decided that his best chance of making the meeting would be to high-tail it in the small, decrepit Austin Maestro that Mitaka had left rotting in the guts of the apartment complex car park. His newly found friend had tried to ward him off from driving it, stating that the thing could barely handle going over 30 miles per hour, but Ben was desperate to get one thing right. This meeting could be that one thing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Only, in true British fashion, the weather had other plans. The roads, highways and pot-hole riddled backstreets were flooded and the rain wasn’t relenting any less by the time he crossed over the River Thames toward Ponders End.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was utterly torrential, spilling from the sky in all numerous directions, and he collided smack-dab into a Jersey barrier ten minutes away from Lando’s location. Windscreen wipers completely obscuring his view, which was already marred by driving on <em>the wrong side of the damn road</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">All-in-all, he was absolutely<em> fine</em>. Turns out the motor wasn’t <em>so</em> ancient to not have an airbag to cushion the collision. And the very thing he hit took the most of the damage, Ben thanked whoever was watching over him for letting him keep his life. The car, however, was caput. A few slippery google searches later, and Ben found himself rolling it towards the nearest auto repair shop, luckily ten paces away. ‘Jakku Motors’ <em>what kind of bizarre name was that anyway?</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He was met with a disinterested old man, seemingly the owner, who found Ben’s car to be much less amusing than the football match playing on a tiny television screen holed up in the corner of reception. Hastily, the man pointed a thick, aggressive finger in the direction to the inside of the junkyard. And it was just that, <em>a junkyard. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ben ducked and weaved through numerous deconstructed machine parts, astounded that any reputable business would allow for such blatant disregard for health and safety. A loose copper wire snagged the hem of his drenched jumper, holding it tight as Ben walked forward unknowingly and ripping the poor article of clothing to shreds. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, hello?” Ben’s head was pounding now, the aspirin-coffee combination nowhere near touching his hangover-turned-head-injury, and his throat felt thick with emotion. This just was not his day, “Anyone here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The junkyard eventually led to a shed-like structure, where a pair of legs peaked out from under a huge hunk of metal. If they heard him, they didn’t seem to care, too busy in wielding a blow-torch to whatever lay under the hulking body that was once a Land-Rover. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ben fret for a while, weighing up his options; He could Uber to Lando’s, or he could call it quits and go home. He dreaded telling Mitaka of his destructive adventure, the two not being close enough to warrant any valid excuse. Anxiety settled itself into his gut and he stood there gormless and uncertain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Was the floor meant to spin like that, or was it the fumes?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Whoever the mysterious mechanic was, they seemed to notice him hovering. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Shit! Fuck!” It also seemed to frighten them; if the reaction was anything to go by. The figure rolled their way out from under their diesel-riddled state and Ben tripped backwards at the reveal. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Rey. But with like… <em>Three</em> heads.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>That’s odd. It must be new. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She was swathed in black, brown and residual oil from whatever monsters she had been tackling but quickly turned a deep shade of red when she pulled the protective goggles from her flushed face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What. The. Fuck.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ben, who had never been very good at reintroductions, scratched the back of his sore head and peered at her nervously, “I’m here for my free car repair?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">If looks could kill, Ben would be a good six feet under in that very moment, but Ben missed it completely as he fell to the oil-slick floor with a great thunderous thump.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😏😏😏😏😏😏<br/>(I didn't specify where Leia's place was because I want y'all to picture the most tranquil place you can think of- and put her there.)</p>
<p>References:<br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y7owxcd8">Dopheld Mitaka</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y8u93tls">What's a 'summons'?</a><br/>It'll be a little mad to link EVERY author mentioned on Ben's reading list but the full names are as follows: Jane Austen, Ray Bradburry, Margaret Atwood, Jojo Moyes, Ernest Hemingway, and Neil Gaiman.<br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y9ev7trb">What's a 'Will'?</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/qeztngg">Where is 'Soho'?</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yxmd8xqc">Where is 'Kensington'?</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y76t44jr">Where is 'Ponders End'?</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/ycd8co6l">Don Julio tequila (wow, I list A LOT of alcohol, don't I??)</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/ycwdj46a">Where is 'Blackheath'? (This is closer to my neck of the woods!!)</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/ydhfh73o">Lando Calrissian (I LOVE HIM, YOUR HONOUR)</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y6urngn3">What's a 'pound note'?</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yd82k8pk">What's an 'Austin Maestro??'</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/hwwdqbg">What's the 'River Thames'?</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/le7j69k">What's a 'Jersey barrier'?</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Space Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're in the home stretch now, I can see the end and I am very sad. As always, references can be found below.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Chapter Twelve: Space Bear</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Do you think</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Everything</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Everyone</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Is goin’ mental?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It seems to me, it’s spiralling</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Out of control and it’s inevitable </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>- <strong>Everything’s Just Wonderful, Lily Allen</strong></em>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">~</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Out of all of things Rey thought she would be doing today, her current situation was not one of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had a game plan for surviving Saturday. It began simply: wake up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was a hard step after last nights’ escapade, as it meant dealing with the aftermath of chaos she’d managed to accumulate all by herself, which brought some very sore consequences; a pounding headache, dry lips and throat, a stomach that screamed at her to get herself together and… About forty-odd texts left by a drunk Finn and an even drunker Rose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey had succeeded at the first step, after thirty minutes of groaning, knowing that if she didn’t, her boss would be calling her up with thinly-veiled for her <em>‘time management’</em>. Where in reality, Simon <em>‘Call Me Uncle’</em> Plutt, would <em>only</em> be concerned about missing the latest West Ham vs. Tottenham match, and decisively <em>not</em> dealing with customers. Once she unglued her eyelids and forced them open, Rey was met with <em>his</em> face staring back at her and a misspelt picture text from Rose where it seemed Poe got his happy ending after all. Funny, it made complete sense that the roguish man would be bisexual. Good for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second thing was to drown herself in a pint of water, pop a few painkillers into her mouth, andvery delicately, due to the raging hangover, hold herself upright whilst the shower pummelled her back. All the while trying not to think about last night and how it made Rey feel; and failing <em>miserably</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey took the train, then reluctantly sat on a bus, and suffered through a short walk before arriving at her destination, headphones slung over her ears in an attempt to drown out the noise of her unsolicited thoughts. Her therapist was going to have an absolute<em> field day</em> come Monday. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fixing, welding, doing the odd bit of cleanup and then skulking back home to watch some inane drivel on the television, featuring strangers sitting on their sofas and commentating on the week’s entertainment, was where she thought her day would end up. <em>Thought</em> being the operate word. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sitting in a sterile plastic chair in a hallway of The Royal London Hospitals’ A&amp;E, however, was not the game plan. But… Here she was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey hated when people said <em>‘I </em><b><em>hate</em></b><em> hospitals’</em>, because honestly who <em>didn’t </em>hate hospitals? But as she sat rigid and waiting for someone to come retrieve her, there was truly no place in the world Rey <em>wouldn’t</em> rather be. The smell of antiseptic and death was gruesome, and reminded her of her own several trips here as a child; broken bones were a constant in her early life as a child too boisterous and foolhardy to care about her own wellbeing. Rey stopped being so rambunctious with climbing trees and fighting the older boys after one incident, a near miss that caused the usually apathetic Maz to breakdown in panicked tears. This memory was what made Rey want to bolt as she sat there, simmering. And yet she stayed, keeping put whilst bouncing her leg and gripping Ben’s phone, wallet, and keys as tightly as she could. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been twenty minutes since they both arrived in an ambulance. Thirty minutes since hauling his dead weight up off of the dirty floor of the garage in attempt to get Ben to come-to. It didn’t take a genius to devise that by some divine interference he’d managed to get in a car accident, and had found her on sheer coincidence. Or at least, that’s what she <em>hoped</em> was the scenario at play. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The crumped Austin Maestro parked sadly outside of her workspace was telling enough, alongside the nasty bruising on his temple. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey had all but screamed for Plutt to call 999, bristling when her boss emerged from his station in a fit of annoyance at the inconvenience.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Giving the paramedics his information was horribly embarrassing- Rey didn’t even know Ben’s last name until she’d given his unconscious form a good pat down. His license read ‘Benjamin Solo’, Birthdate: 19/11/89’, and it told her absolutely <em>nothing</em> else about him; other than the confirmation that Rey really didn’t know him that well at all. The paramedic uniformed in green questioned a very concussed Ben, but they were getting pretty much <em>nowhere</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>‘Sir, hello, could you tell me your name?’ </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘’S Ben. Or Kylo. Depends. On the day. Hi.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>‘Do you know where you are right now?’</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Huh? Oh. ‘m in London. You guys have <em>really</em> shitty weather here, ’S so <em>stupid.’</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>‘Okay, Ben, can you tell me what happened? How didyou bump your head?’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>‘</em>Ugh, s’nothing. Slammed into a barrier, but the car took the damage! You have a cool accent, are you Scottish?’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The paramedic was unquestionably <em>not </em>Scottish. But Rey supposed to an American would struggle to tell an Irish accent apart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When it was clear Ben wasn’t making much sense, they turned to Rey and began to integrate <em>her</em>, pushing her into the ambulance alongside the loopy older male. It was a frustrating experience, and made her headache even worse; but Rey found herself unable to answer dishonestly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘<em>Do you know this man, madam?</em>’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Yes, kind of. Well, uh, no. Not really? His name is Benjamin Solo.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>‘Okay darlin’, are you aware of any drug use prior to Ben’s accident?’</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘No, I don’t think he would… No. He doesn’t take drugs. Actually, I don’t know why I’m saying that. I don’t really know. I think no? No.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>‘Any drug allergies you’re aware he may have?’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Uhm. I’m sorry, I-I don’t know. I’m sorry.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>‘Okay then, miss, we’re on our way to Accident and Emergency, in Barts, does your boyfriend have any other family in the area that need contacting?’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I’m not… He… Sorry, I really don’t know.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mistaken relationship status was enough to make her stomach coil into knots. Rey considered joining Ben, maybe if she smacked her head into a solid object, she’d be able to get out of such a heavy situation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And if she thought her therapist was going to be busy with yesterdays complications, todays events would certainly result in an insistence for Rey to have more sessions. <em>Daily</em>, at this rate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey huffed, the leg bouncing trick fruitless, and turned his phone over in her hands again. She’d tried to unlock it numerous times, but had to stop before the bloody thing shut her out completely, so now all Rey could do was stare wordlessly at his cracked phone screen in an attempt to settle her nerves.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben’s lock screen told her absolutely <em>nothing. </em>Though the image that lit to life was incredibly pretty and calming to look at: A completely idyllic back garden, or so she assumed, stared back with charming rows of delicately trimmed bushes, multicoloured flower patches and a dreamy sunrise in the far distance. It only brought on more unanswered questions. Was this photo his own? Did he enjoy sitting there, taking in the scenery every morning with a steaming cup of coffee? The Kylo Ren she knew didn’t seem the type to take a moment out of his day to just… chill? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey <em>hated</em> that she didn’t know. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miss Solo, was it?” A woman in a pristine white coat emerged, breaking Rey out of her mental prison, clutching a clipboard and peering at her over a slim pair of reading glasses. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh! No, I’m just his…” <em>His what? Just his what?</em> “His, uh, friend.” She finished lamely. “I’m his friend: Rey Johnson.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well Miss Johnson, my name is Dr. Nema and I’m leading consultant here at the trauma department. Mr. Solo has been under a lot of stress, but I can tell you that he’s currently sedated, and awake. We have done some preliminary CT scans of Mr. Solo’s brain and found no internal bleeding or fractures, but will need to keep him in for observation tonight. He took a pretty substantial bump to his frontal and temporal bone, but it seems the airbag more or less softened the blow. It might be that we do a few more scans before he can be released, but I’m happy to inform you that it seems like he will be coming out of this with no more than a few ugly bruises. You can come see him now, do you need access to a phone to contact some of his relatives?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey heard the words but was unable to make ends of the sentence at all, they went through her like a sieve, “But, he’s fine? Ben’s going to be okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doctor lowered her chart and gave Rey a knowing smile, years of patient handling and family care clear in the way it flooded Rey with relief, “Yes, Miss Johnson. Your friend is out of the woods, so long as he doesn’t take off into another pylon anytime soon. Would you like to come through?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nodding numbly, Rey hastened into a stand, legs moving of her own volition. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the short walk to the recovery unit, Dr. Nema stopped just before a shielded curtain, “Now, Miss. Johnson, your friend may be a little dazed due to the sedation, as well as the concussion. I advise you to keep calm and level with him until all of the anaesthetic wears off, okay? Alright,” Without much warning, the doctor tore away the curtain to reveal a very weak looking Ben, all hooked up with wires and shrouded in thin blanketing. Rey’s heart plummeted and her stomach swirled with anxiety, suddenly very guilty at all the drunken cursing in his name’s vain last night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Ben. I’ve got your friend here to see you,” Dr. Nema fiddled with putting his chart back into the bed’s slot, “I’ll give you two a moment.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was quiet for a while, as Rey hovered awkwardly at the end of the bed, the robotic monitors the only sound save for her harsh breathing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben, looking incredibly sorry for himself with a purpling bruise taking form at his temple, broke the ice. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey couldn’t help what came out next.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you stupid?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This froze him in place, eyes wide and unsure, “I’m sorry?“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said. Are you bloody stupid, Benjamin Solo?!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey, I-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Who in their right mind drives a 1995 Austin Maestro nowadays?! And with <em>your</em> money? Have you gone completely mad?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She began to vibrate then, the shock and exhaustion crashing down, composure completely coming undone; the instruction to keep calm and level-headed all but forgotten, “You could’ve <em>died</em>, Ben. You could’ve fucking <em>died</em> and I wouldn’t of <em>known</em>.“ Rey’s voice cracked then and Ben pushed himself up on the bed to reach out for her, the moment his hand connected with her arm, fingers obscured by wires and pulse oximeters, she began to cry in earnest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come here, please,” Ben quietly pleaded, his words slurred, but Rey pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes and pushed in attempt to settle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I can’t.” Shaking her head, Rey retrieved his phone from her back pocket, “Please give me your finger, I’ll unlock it and make a few calls.” It was a request, but Rey grabbed his hand and pressed it to the lock without receiving an answer anyway, doing everything in her power not to look at him for fear of more frightened tears, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey, please. Don’t go, not now, I don’t-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry. You’re going to be okay, Ben. Goodbye.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She left Ben there in the cubicle alone and unable to stop her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey struggled to sleep later that night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A constant replay of the days’ events was mercilessly going round and round in her head, by midnight she was incapable of tearing her eyes away from the text left unread on her phone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>‘Hey. Ben has asked me to tell you that he’s fine, and they have discharged him early. Please don’t worry about the car, it was on its way out anyway. I’ve been informed you’re a mechanic? It’s up to you but I’d be happy to donate any parts. If you can call him tomorrow it would be appreciated. - D Mitaka’ </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘D Mitaka’ was the name of the person she phoned when she stepped outside of the hospital, shaking hands struggling to hold the phone steady. Rey had stared at his contact list for quite some time, frozen in place and incapable to think of who best to call first. There was a text from ‘Mom’ that read, <em>‘Hi darling, did you find your friend Mitaka? How was the flight? The house feels so empty without you, but please don’t take that as a means to turn back around and come back. I’m incredibly proud of you. Love you.’</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s heart skipped a beat when she recalled Ben telling her about his mother; it seemed they were on speaking terms again. ‘I love you’ terms, even. The words were the only clue as to who to contact, so she searched for ‘Mitaka’ desperately until a ‘D Mitaka’ came into view. Rey couldn’t remember what exactly she said to the soft spoken man, but recalled being surprised when his accent resembled her own. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He arrived not too shortly after, finding Rey as she sat on the curb with her face in her hands, his expression pulled taught with concern. Rey answered all of his questions as best as she could, and handed him Ben’s phone, wallet, and keys over before pointing him in the right direction. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mitaka hesitated before entering through the great sliding doors, pausing to ask for her contact information. The man was so disarming, so kindly, that Rey didn’t think twice about tapping her number into his contact list. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey didn’t necessarily regret it; she was deathly concerned for Ben’s wellbeing. It was just… The whole experience was the final unravelling. The definitive comprehending factor to the fact Rey was absolutely, completely, and utterly not doing okay. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Never in the deepest corners of her mind, when thinking about how they’d meet again, did it play out how Rey could imagine. It was so brief, but singlehandedly the most terrified she’d ever been.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And who was she kidding? Seeing him like that today ripped her apart. Rey wanted to set herself on fire for reacting the way she did. <em>I fucking yelled at him.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since when did she become the bad guy in this situation? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Physically unable to spend another minute in bed, Rey ripped off her covers and got to work on another piece of embroidery. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hands were so shaky that little pricks of blood mingled with the fabric.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey didn’t speak to Ben. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She desperately wanted to but the idea of forming words when he picked up was too much to bear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The whole week she toyed with her phone. Picking it up and putting it down until it was eventually thrown far away, only to be retrieved minutes later. Rey felt the weight of it burn into her pockets at her internship, was acutely aware of it sitting there on her desk when it wasn’t, and although Rey considered leaving it at home one early morning, she couldn’t bear the idea of leaving it alone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey cancelled her Monday therapy appointment, scared of what may come out, sat in that stiff leather armchair. Instead, she went back to the usual habits.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The once reliable coping mechanism of keeping busy didn’t work, nor did seeing Finn and Rose. At the pub, Rey simply kept her mouth shut for fear of breaking open. Her act of dazed silence meant that Rey had enthusiastically agreed to take part in dressing up for Halloween; something Rey dearly regretted; somehow being a ‘slutty pumpkin’ whilst Rose and Finn got to be a Sonny &amp; Cher duo didn’t <em>quite</em> enthuse her. She didn’t even react when they mentioned Poe was going to be tagging along. <em> ‘The more the merrier!’</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The whole ordeal was an outer-body experience.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When that all failed, she switched it up, and tried going to the cinema late on Wednesday night. There wasn’t one scene she could remember, and only left when the spotty teenaged usher asked her nervously to leave. Sleep evaded her each night, so Rey threw on some trainers and went running, only stopping when morning arose and lit the skies up pleading her to hit the breaks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Plagued. She was utterly <em>plagued</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During the times where she wasn’t trying to will herself to sleep, or distract herself with pointless tasks, Rey spent it surfing the web.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More specifically, Rey spent her time surfing the web for <em>his </em>name. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Six. Months. It took six months, a disastrous drunken escapade, and a trip to the hospital to finally break her in to the idea to google his name. Rey had promised herself she wouldn’t, that <em>no good</em> could possibly come from seeing him, it could only rip open the plasters she’d shrouded herself in, but seeing as that streak had been broken in the span of two days; what could it hurt?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her first instinct was to type ‘Kylo Ren’, being that the concept of ‘Ben Solo’ was still foreign. Rey didn’t <em>know </em>Ben Solo, didn’t recognise it to be the same person she had met, befriended, fucked and tore away from in Barcelona. The smart part of her brain, the one that was neglected recently, screamed that <em>Kylo Ren</em> was just as much as a stranger as <em>Ben Solo</em> was. Logic was truly withstanding in this department. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey was surprised, and obsessed, to find numerous articles about Kylo. She clicked through three of them, which had headlines that read: ‘The Mystery of TFO’s Up And Coming CEO; Quit, But Why?’, ‘Ex-CEO and Philanthropist Kylo Ren: Gutted of all Assets in Scathing Lawsuit’, and her favourite ‘RIP Philanthropist Kylo Ren: Resigned, But Still Hot? Top Ten Photos’. This quickly became far too much for her liking, she felt ridiculously voyeuristic, and so she moved onto searching ‘Ben Solo’. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turns out, Ben Solo had exactly nothing when it came to an internet footprint, and Rey became frustrated by the oddness of it all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So by Friday night, worn down and sleep deprived, Rey dialled the number Mitaka had left her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It rang once, twice, three times until it went through and in a panic Rey hit ‘hang up’. Within seconds her phone began to ring, the beach boys ringtone too cheery in lieu of the dread freezing her bones in place. Rey let it go to voicemail. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The whole awkward situation was enough to make her get up and pour a glass of rose, gulping it down in one. Rey splayed her hands onto the kitchen countertop and tried to suppress the itch that overtook her when she heard her device buzz, notifying her of a message. She wasn’t going to go back to it, Rey wasn’t. Not gonna happen, not playing this game. Not tonight. This is the last time she would let him do this to her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not even a minute later Rey was checking her messages, only to be met with the disappointment at a lone text from Plutt stating they needed to have a chat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day, Rey was sat in Simon Plutt’s office. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Simon Plutt was a man of leisure, and by leisure that meant living a life in which he would avoid having to lift one stubby finger to do an <em>inch</em> of work. Rey sat amongst his <em>leisures</em>; heaps and heaps of rubbish, half drained coffee cups, the odd beer can and daily newspapers dating back to February …<em> 1985</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sat with her hands in her lap, fiddling with the hem of her baggy work shirt in order to quell her impatience, and watched her boss as he filled in a lottery ticket. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you want to speak to me about, Plutt?” Rey asked hotly, not hiding the weariness in her voice. Their working relationship was not a kind one; they worked well together because they both neglected politeness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Plutt raised a bushy eyebrow and rubbed his bald head, “That man who passed out in the yard last Friday, he keeps coming back.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey blinked, “He what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her boss huffed a breath and looked immediately displeased Rey didn’t understand, “It started to get on my nerves, so I told him to piss off. Keep your social life out of my place of business, Johnson, I can’t take another fucking interruption; makes the other lads think they can do the same.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey couldn’t resist rolling her eyes, “And you couldn’t of called or messaged me about this? Seriously Plutt, you’re such a git. Was he here yesterday?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slammed down a wrapped package and gestured to it, “Every fucking day since Monday. He left this for you. You tell your American lover boy that I ain’t no messenger, Johnson. Now get out and get to work.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben never arrived, seemingly taking Plutt’s message loud and clear to scram, but Rey couldn’t stop staring at the package. It was like it was watching her through-out the work day, tormenting her, tempting her. The mystery of it was too much to bear; the thing weighed as much as a small wedge of stone, and there was no message alongside it. Just an innocent box-shaped object, wrapped up in brown parcel paper. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time Rey arrived home, the intrigue was too much. Speaking about, or revealing anything, remotely personal at work was a recipe for disaster, so she didn’t dare open it at work. It was just Rey, and a bunch of men, at the end of the day; and whilst it was true that nobody could give less of a shit about her, the life she led or otherwise, she still had to keep up an appearance of someone who cared only about the pay, the work and the act of going home on time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey ripped off the paper before she could hesitate or worry, and found more… paper. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A manuscript. She lifted it up and peaked at the latter pages. Thirty-five chapters.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A thirty-five chaptered manuscript.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t at all what she expected; not that she had any other inclinations. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Astoundingly, it was all hand written but it was so incredibly neat and pretty that it took a full minute to realise. Rey ran her index finger over the front page, which stated the working title and the author’s name.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Oso espacial/ The World Between Worlds’ written by Benjamin Solo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Transfixed, and a little dumbfounded, Rey turned the page to see a dedication.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>‘For 12 D, who was afraid of flying but helped me soar.’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>~</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Right you lot, I might be a little slow on these last few chapters. It's my guy's 30th birthday on Saturday and I am crafting, editing and working my little butt off to make it as special as I can during our time in lockdown! Love you all.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://tinyurl.com/yd2328y3">Everything's Just Wonderful - Lily Allen</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/ybd7n4ab">West Ham (Football team referenced, but also a place in London.)</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yyypoq57">Tottenham (Football team referenced, but also a place in London.)</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yatux4cb">The Royal London Hospital (Barts)</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y8q26kzd">'999' UK Emergency phone number</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y7a3dfd3">Ben's Wallpaper VIBES</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yb57stjt">What's a 'CT Scan'?</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yda6sj7d">Skull Diagram (Super proud that I didn't have to google the terms, thank you to my Nail Technician education!)</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y95hknrr">Rig Nema (aka Dr. Nema)</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y8kg47bu">The Sonny/Cher/Slutty Pumpkin costumes are inspired by this How I Met Your Mother episode</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yaagmluj">The title of this fic is based off of 'The Last Jedi's working title. Which is Ben's working title, only in spanish.</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/ycqh6ynb">'The World Between Worlds'</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Call (Part Two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It wasn't planned but the fact the Halloween chapter lands on number Thirteen makes me really happy?? References down below!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Chapter Thirteen: The Call (Part Two)</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I’m looking for inspiration</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">And I think I found it in your heart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">It’s the kind of thing you get without looking</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">It’s the kind of thing you had from the start</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">- <strong>Don’t Take Your Love Away, VAST</strong></span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">
  <em>~</em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was no secret that Rey <em>lived</em> for Halloween.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She found it trumped all other holidays. Christmas, Easter, Valentines Day; they all meant absolutely <em>nothing </em>to Rey in comparison<em>;</em> after all, each and every one required someone close and pivotal to enjoy it with.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Halloween, however, was a celebration of anonymity and strangers. As a child Rey didn’t need a family for it to be successful. All she needed was a mask and a big enough bucket. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trick or treating was an absolute <em>joy</em>; not only could she venture out alone and unembarrassed, Rey could get free sweets and not have to share them with <em>anyone</em>. A dumping ground child’s dream. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sometimes, if she was lucky enough, Rey would be greeted by a weary adult, who was too tired and too keen on shifting the night along that they’d drop a pound coin into her hands. Sometimes they’d even give her <em>two.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It became somewhat of a challenge; how many homes could Rey hit before curfew. Maz had long since given up getting her to stay within the allocated buddy group, as Rey would always go ahead of the other kids in an act of impatience, and had gifted her a bus pass at age ten. That rectangular slide of plastic was better than any other present Rey had ever received; it made it so she could ride to each borough of London within a 5 mile radius and come home victorious. If she played her cards right, with careful calculations, Rey could set herself up with sweets and chocolate until the next Halloween rolled around. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey did this routine yearly until age fourteen, when her growth spurt all too obviously gave way to adolescence. Rey was<em> miserable</em> that year.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later her passion for Halloween developed into a comforting nostalgia for the period of her life when she could go out, by herself, and be <em>whoever</em> she wanted. <em>Take</em> whatever she wanted, if allowed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Halloween became her thing. Parties, quizzes, movie marathons and musical playlists were procured in the build up to the penultimate event. Rey would decorate within an inch of her life; mood lighting, deviously-placed plastic spiders, skeletons, and severed foam limbs would all be dotted around her apartment. Rey owned more spooky sound effect CD’s than she did actual music. She even offered to dress her neighbour’s apartments, desperate to spread the festivities. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was never a time where Rey <em>wasn’t </em>prepared and ready for Halloween, even in her miserable fourteenth year,. It was <em>her</em> time honoured tradition; the very thing that got her excited and motivated the most out of any day of the three hundred and sixty five days each calendar year. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the actual day she’d hole herself up in her apartment and perform a silent ritual; movies, sweets, themed self-care, cocktails… It was her grown-up version of celebration.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was, until now. It was Hallows Eve-eve.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey hadn’t decorated. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had done no careful planning, purchased exactly zero sweets for the neighbours’ kids, and where her excitement would usually brim, there was a quiet numbness.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, instead, Rey found herself in the same state she was two weeks ago; quietly plagued and distracted by thoughts of Ben Solo.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the nights where sleep evaded her, chest tight with anxiety over how she’d managed to get in such a state, Rey had realised that Halloween, the very representation of her headspace growing up alone, was a staple of her loneliness. With this truth crept a deep longing sorrow; all the years spent surviving and cutting her feelings off to the world… Rey couldn’t stand the thought of spending another day isolating herself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey had torn through Ben’s manuscript after reasoning reading<em> one</em> page wouldn’t hurt, and it soon became another <em>big</em> problem to add to the already sufficient list full of quandaries. The words possessed her, Rey read it twice in the span of two days, and brought it everywhere in order to devour it a further five times. It followed her on the journey to work, university, and to her internship. She post-it noted the pages she loved the most, and wore the paper down until it looked unsightly; one night she’d managed to flood it with her coffee mug, and Rey only prayed that Ben had other copies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she hadn’t called him; didn’t text or make her infatuation with his writing known at all. Rey was still processing, the last two weeks a blinding flurry of cognisance, and the more time she pawed at the pages the more it became difficult to pick up the phone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t help that Rey justified the hesitance to call because Ben never tried calling her back. He never stepped another foot inside the garage, or tried for her elsewhere. Honestly, Rey wasn’t even sure if he was still in the <em>country</em>. She hated this thought the most; she just needed <em>more time</em>. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But <em>more time</em> turned into two weeks, and in those two weeks Rey had lost all passion for anything other than the damned pages she’d memorised. Reading obsessively in hopes of finding the courage to do <em>something</em> about his very clear declaration of love.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because that’s what it was. A thirty-five-chaptered love letter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was never stated outright that it was about her, but the story was thoroughly transparent. Ben Solo wrote a novel about star-crossed lovers, a man who sought redemption and a towering tale of conquering the odds. It didn’t have to have their names in the paragraphs; it just was them. He had managed to inject all of her soul, and his, within his neatly lined handwriting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey <em>really</em> didn’t know what to do with that information.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So she did absolutely nothing and, in true Rey Johnson fashion, buried her head ten feet deep in the ground.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And <em>so</em>, the world moved on without any acknowledgement and that’s how Rey found herself standing in-front of her two best friends, and Poe, with her fists clenched by her sides, frowning. If they’d noticed her sheer lack of Halloween enthusiasm, they didn’t say anything, but that wasn’t at all out of line; she’d been pretty testy as of recent.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn looked aghast, “What do you mean ‘no’?! We agreed on this <em>weeks</em> ago!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey did agree on the hideously ridiculous costume weeks ago, but she wasn’t in her right frame of mind at the time. Looking at the ‘slutty pumpkin’ ensemble clutched in Finn’s hands now, Rey wished she’d have gotten her act together sooner.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I… know. But look at it, Finn! There’s <em>holes</em> in it. Holes for my<em> tits</em> to go through!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose pinked and tugged Finn’s shirt sleeve, “She’s not wrong, it is pretty terrible.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finn’s shoulders sagged and he chucked the offending fabric across the room and onto the sofa, fake moustache wobbling at the exertion, “Fine, but this a costumed event. Who else are you going to be?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe chirped up then, clutching a glass of mulled wine at his green-jumpsuited side, “Well, Rey’s a Halloween nut, right? You got any props hidden somewhere?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Out of all the new developments in Rey’s life within the past two weeks, the arrival of Poe in their social circle was not at all awkward and embarrassing as one would assume. The American was pretty savvy when it came to making situations low-key, and Rey had all but agreed to forget about their little engagement at Canto to avoid any unease between them. Plus, Poe was Finn’s boyfriend now. No harm, no foul. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! Rey, go root through your wardrobe and hurry,” Rose encouraged, “I want to get there before the snacks are all eaten.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing and disappearing into her room, Rey made quick work of assembling something suitable, dragging her feet as she explored the closet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Standing awkwardly in-between a bunch of overly-enthusiastic people-pleasers, Ben had to wonder how he’d managed to get himself here to begin with.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s the night before Halloween, and despite the preconception that the holiday was mostly celebrated back home in America, it turns out the Brits <em>loved</em> a good spooky soiree. In fact, Ben noted, the United Kingdom seemed to love any excuse to crack out the booze. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lando Calrissian’s publishing house was decked-out to the nines with an assortment of tacky paraphernalia; paper ghosts hung from the ceilings as smoke machines distorted the view of anyone beyond a two foot radius. Not to mention the gaudily named cocktails. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He should’ve left hours ago, really. Halloween was never something he was enthralled with, as it meant parties such as these, as well as the obligation to wear a costume.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben Solo didn’t <em>do</em> costumes. He grew out of masks and silly capes<em> years</em> ago.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And yet, there he was, reluctantly sipping a bright green concoction of spirit, wine and syrup aptly named <em>‘The Brain Melter’</em>. At some point, a loud, fair-haired twenty-something office worker had managed to wrestle a pair of devil horns onto his neatly-combed head, making Ben wish the cocktail would actually do what it said on the label. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Twirling the glass’ stem between his fingers, Ben reasoned it wasn’t like he had anywhere else to be. It had taken a grand total of two weeks to wear Mitaka’s usually unwavering patience down to the bone and to save the state of their newly formed relationship, Ben had been dipping out of the small apartment regularly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben couldn’t be disappointed by this, though; after all, Mitaka had to deal with his sudden head injury, the damage done to the Austin Maestro and even without all that, it was a pretty dramatic change to go from living alone to housing his 6’3 ex-boss. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben figured he’d want to be rid of himself, also.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So that’s how he came to be under Lando Calrissian’s care more often than not. A few days after the accident, Ben had managed to buy a bit of the older man’s time and then it all moved so damned <em>fast</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were going to publish his book. The release date was set, debuting in the fruitful holiday season. It both thrilled Ben and terrified him, he hadn’t expected it to be so…</span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Easy?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben had said the very same thing to his mother one night on the phone, explaining his suspicion that perhaps Lando was publishing him because of his relation to Han, rather than the quality of the book. But Leia merely laughed, and Ben could almost hear her wave that suggestion away with a flick of her wrist, as she assured him that <em>nobody</em> owed Lando Calrissian favours; it was always the other way around. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Plus, it turned out the man hadn’t even <em>read </em>the book. Lando’s company was just <em>one</em> amongst many business ventures the mogul owned, and just so happened to merely be the figurehead and take the profits. The real publishers behind the figurehead <em>had</em> read the book; and they<em> loved</em> it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like… <em>Really</em> loved it. Ben became easily overwhelmed with their praise, and the adverse reaction to words of recognition and commendation only seemed to bolster the applause. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turns out, without specifically trying, Ben had garnered a lot of female interest as well. The book being cited as the next romantic-sci-fi revelation. In the last week alone he’d been asked out on seven different occasions, the book was like some kind of magnet for women, and each time he had to make some complicated excuse to avoid saying he wasn’t interested. Ben had to wonder if this would get worse once the book tour was over and done with.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To Ben, the book was merely an outlet, a means to occupy his mind and act as a way to communicate with Rey, his dad, and his previous grievances in life. He never truly expected it to take off in the way it was seeming to and Ben found himself hurtling forward into a future that seemed lighter and anomalous. It winded him in more ways than just physical; never in his life had Ben ever experienced crystalline positivity. He felt like an imposter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was all very mind-boggling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it didn’t bring him joy, Ben noted one day during yet another meeting of crooning women. The praise was quickly becoming cringeworthy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because at the end of the day, the two people he wished he could share this news was either dead, or wanted nothing to do with him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey had tried calling him once, during the head trauma fiasco, but she had hastened to hang up as soon as he answered. Ben was too doped-up on pain medication to fully understand why, or to make the move to call back. Instead, later that week, he went back to the garage, multiple times. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was soon made clear the call was a mere fluke, or act of some kind of attempt to check-in; perhaps out of guilt, or culpability. At least, to Ben, that’s how he’d been trying to make sense of it all. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had made it clear enough through her absence, and her boss’ fiery words, that Rey was absolutely <em>not</em> interested. The smell of petrol and battery fluid stuck to him all throughout the weekend; an acrid reminder of her unspoken rejection. Ben left the original manuscript with her boss, desperately hoping the putrid man wouldn’t just trash it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A final act of conveying his thoughts and feelings toward her; where phone calls and texts wouldn’t quite disclose or merit his affections. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it stung to leave it at that, really it did, but he supposed it was fair. Ben couldn’t have everything wrong in his life fixed; the balance had to be set somehow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His complete disinterest in making amends with his uncle was telling enough. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben finished off the rest of his drink; that was a thought he <em>definitely</em> wanted to crush before it went on for too long. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ben! Gwen, this is our newest author to join the roster; his debut novel will be going out around Christmas. Isn’t he handsome?” Ben swallowed, the approach of his publisher and another woman, assumedly Gwen, made his gut coil. Ben wished he hadn’t downed his drink so quickly, the absence of something to occupy his hands with making him feel lost out at sea.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inhaling as if to absorb some invisible courage, and turning to face the pair, Ben plastered on a polite smile, “Hello.” Shuffling the empty glass into his right hand, he held out his left. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwen, like him, had decidedly not dressed up for Halloween. The woman was towering at his height, and Ben tried to hold back the look of surprise; his publisher usually introduced him to women who were all carbon copies of each-other, just with different coloured hair. Mid thirties, with tight pencil skirts and heels, all doe-eyed and awe-struck. The woman he was being introduced to now, however, was the direct opposite. Cropped blonde hair, sensible shoes and a tailored two-piece suit making her stick out from the rest. <em>Intimidating</em>, was the word that came to mind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sized him up, her smile not quite reaching her eyes, as she shook his hand. “Gwen Phasma, nice to meet you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Benny, Gwen is from the newspaper I was telling you about yesterday! I know this all off the record, but you two will be seeing a lot of each other in the next few months, I’m sure!” His publisher cheered, doing a mock fist pump. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwen, who held a full beer to her side, sniffed and kept her eyes trained on Ben’s face, “Have we met before? You have a familiar face.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben shuffled, not particularly enjoying the way she was openly analysing his every movement, “I don’t believe so, no. I, uh, can’t say I get that very often.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm,” Gwen was unwavering, “You’re from the states, then?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly his crew neck jumper was becoming very itchy, and Ben tugged at his collar in an attempt to relieve the prickle, “Uh, yes. I used to live in New York. And with my mother, for a brief time, but here I am. I’m in between living situations right now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Interesting. Does the name ‘Andy Snoke’ ring any bells for you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben paled. He had hoped to avoid this conversation for as long as humanly possible, but knew it would come up eventually, it’s not like he acquired a new face, “It does.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Get out of here, get out of here now. </em>Ben gestured to the bar, or what he thought was the direction of it; the smoke machine was not playing in his favour right now, “If you don’t mind, I’m just going to go get myself anot-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The journalists’ face lit up in recognition, eyes dancing with victory, “I’ll be damned. You’re Kylo Re-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Nope. Not today.</em> Ben gave his best smile and turned on his heel, “If you’ll excuse me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not even remotely moving toward the bar, Ben hightailed it for the stairs, far too concerned to leave the building to think about grabbing his coat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was something to be said about being the only stone-cold sober person in a crowd of many, many others who weren’t.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Firstly, drunk people are <em>loud</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Rey sat quietly on the picnic bench situated outside, her wig too tight and itchy, she found herself hard-pressed not hear every single detail about the other partygoers personal lives. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which brought her to the second thing, drunk people were very strangely insecure for having swallowed a concoction of supposed inhibition-lowering, confidence-providing liquids. It was an intriguing variation of self-doubts, which varied from relationship troubles and body image, to more bizarrely unique subjects such as <em>‘I hate my laugh, babe. Some bitch in year 10 told me I sounded like a dying goose once… Stop laughing! And- and that’s why I don’t laugh any- stop </em><b><em>laughing</em></b><em>!’ </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she first escaped the party to get some ‘<em>cold air’,</em> a very lame excuse considering it was a dry, cold October night in tow, Rey felt immediately embarrassed to have taken a front row seat to the drama unfolding. It took a total of ten minutes to realise her anxiety was unwarranted, since the third thing she noticed was: <em>Drunk people don’t give a fuck.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It became almost comforting; Rey enjoyed being a silent observer to their lives’ problems, it made her feel less crazed. A drop in a teaming ocean of dilemmas, disputes, and quandaries. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She almost wished she’d made a cup of tea before coming out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Engrossed in Bianca’s and Olivia’s feud unfolding right before her eyes, trying her best to follow along but only making the words ‘<em>cowboy</em>’ and ‘<em>liquorice</em>’ out of the slurring, Rey barely registered the body that plopped down next to her on the bench. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey jumped and bashed her knee against the table’s underbelly when Poe spoke up, “Do you mind?” He gestured to the loose hanging cigarette protruding from his lips, lighter tightly clutched in both hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, you <em>scared</em> me.” Rey rubbed her sore leg, huffing a laugh, “No, not at all. I didn’t know you smoked,” Rey didn’t know much about him at all, actually, but decided to play along with a false familiarity; the kind only parties like these provided. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe quirked a smile, tired eyes crinkling, “Only at parties where I’m the oldest guy in the building.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His age was never something Rey had really taken into account, “Wait, how old are you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dragging on the cigarette, and blowing a stream of blue smoke away from her face, Poe threw her a look of mock-offence, “I’m thirty, if you must know.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey blinked, thoughts of Ben cramming their way back into her mind, and tried her best to shrug it off, “That’s nothing, you’re<em> fine!” </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe rolled his eyes, enjoying his cigarette in slow puffs and considered her for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want one?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She made a face, wrinkling her nose at him, “No, but thank you. My smoking habit lasted a whopping total of one day before I got caught out. I was made to smoke the other nineteen in a row; it put me off for life.” Rey shuddered, Maz was a stickler for karmic punishment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, remind me to never cross paths with whoever gave you that punishment.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey muttered a ‘<em>will do’</em> before she sank back into silence. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Noticed you haven’t been in there much,” Poe gestured with a tilt of his head to the back door of the student house, colour and noise flooding at the window, “Everything alright?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Avoiding meeting his eye and instead focusing on the lone apple tree crammed in the small space of the garden, Rey nodded, “Yep, just wanted some fresh air.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe flicked his ash away casually, but he trained his eyes on her face, “Mm, okay. Now you’ve got the bullshit out of the way, do you wanna answer me honestly?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey stilled, eyes shifting back and fourth between him and the foliage, “I-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t suppose it has something to do with why you ran off at Canto the other night?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her face twisted; feeling caught out and ready to burst, “I…” Rey sighed, “Yeah, okay. Maybe I’m not doing so good, but I’ll be fine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey turned to him then, unable to give him more than just a listless smile, “Ten more minutes and I’ll join the party again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A thick eyebrow quirked up at her, “<em>Uhuh</em>. Tell me about him.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The simple demand broke the dam, and she began to tremble as Barcelona’s tale unravelled. It poured out of her, each anecdote finally spoken out-loud creating a humbling realisation that perhaps she really needed someone to talk to. The clear facts of her trip had been handed to Finn and Rose, almost clinically at the time, but it was too raw six months ago to truly be able to reflect on how she felt about it all. This time, with Poe taking each thought and emotion with a quiet sensibility, Rey could truly come to understand just how much it weighted her down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And then I left him at the hospital. I… I don’t know what I was thinking. I think I was just scared? Kind of… angry still, too.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe spoke then, “Angry? Because of what his uncle said to you or…?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey blinked. Why was she angry? “It… I’ve spent a lot of my life putting trust in people that let me down, in one way or another. Foster parents who’d be so convincingly kind and welcoming and a week later… Abandon me. No time given. No effort spent. Classmates who’d include me but only out of pity, labelling me as some kind of project or charity case. With Kylo, uh B-Ben… It was like without trying, we were just… Connected. Rose and Finn, I love them. I love them more than anyone else in this world, but even when we first met I was kinda wary? It took a while for me to get comfortable. With him though…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It just clicked? Felt right?” Poe offered, smile knowing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. So, when it all came to a head, I was inconsolable. It felt like a huge farce. Like I had been played. It’s dumb, but…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey inhaled sharply, steeling herself, “If I’m honest, I know none of it was his fault. He wrote this book-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Book?” Poe blinked a few times, trying to recall a book ever being mentioned before.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He left it. At the garage I work for. It’s not published yet. Actually, I don’t know. But there hasn’t been anything called ‘Space Bear’ by a Ben Solo that I can find online. I, uh… Might’ve been a little liberal with Google recently.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stood then, needing to move her legs to keep up with the thoughts that raced, “I think. I think it might be about us. Our meeting, just set in… space. He dedicated it to me. It’s…” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should call him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey bit her lip, about to cite the reasons why she thought that was a very bad idea, but Poe interrupted her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, don’t think about it. The only problem I’ve seen so far is a <em>gross</em> lack of communication,” Poe said seriously, the amusement that usually sat on the corners of his eyes gone, “I mean it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what to say.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poe rose from the bench, dusting off his gaudy Top Gun jumpsuit for loose ash, “Just start with <em>‘hi’</em>. I promise you, Johnson, it’ll be better than sitting outside all night, torturing yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The unruly inferno that was London’s underground system made the absence of Ben’s coat a pleasant experience as the carriages barraged him with a consistent, muggy heat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The open carriage window blew a tepid breeze through his hair. He was on a fast-track to nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no particular reason as to why Ben thought it’d be a good idea to travel to Camden; he had just heard the name countless times, knew it was a staple of London, and the lack of anything else to do made it a compelling idea to see it for himself. He wasn’t certain of what exactly compelled him to travel at all, really. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could’ve just called it a night, but the journalist threw him for a loop.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In all of the book-craze, Ben hadn’t once considered his past could have a totalling affect on his future. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which is stupid, really. He had one hell of a past.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In spite of spending six months deconstructing his ten years as Kylo Ren, Ben hadn’t yet really thought of exactly how to rectify previous misdeeds. The writing certainly cleared him of a myriad of self persecuted sins, and his relationship with his mother provided him with a clarity that change was possible. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But simply casting his old identity aside wasn’t going to cut down the slew of questions that would inevitably come when people recognised him from tyrannical business dealings. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The excuse of using TFO as a means to change the world for the better left him with a bitter taste; Ben had to admit that he’d made some arbitrarily heinous choices, whether or not it stemmed from his former boss’ manipulations. Countless political careers were ruined by his say so; personal lives and false misconduct were leaked to the press in order to gain the upper hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Ben dearly regretted those decisions. At the time, even as recently as seven months ago, he had justified them with the promise of using the power for good eventually. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was only the surface of his history. Landing Luke in the hospital, amongst some outbursts at poor bystanders, for example. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben cringed as he walked across Camden’s brightly lit streets, head so deep in thought he’d barely noticed the scenery. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Did it make him villainous to not carry much regret for hurting his uncle? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Probably. But it was between him and Luke to truly understand why. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben shivered despite the residual heat from the tube ride here. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could only hope his writing could at the very least provide others with a comfort he had been longing for years. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a step. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben took a pause from his aimless wandering. The bars were rowdy with life and music blared from every corner, but Ben didn’t dare breach the quiet solidarity he had going on with himself. Instead he took purchase on a bench by the river, the technicolor of lights from the buildings dancing on the water. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Being in London was difficult for another reason, as with most things recently, it made him think of her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was she celebrating in the city somewhere? Images of her lithe figure fluttering in a strobing crowd flitted through his mind. Was she happy? Could she even comprehend how much influence that one flight to Barcelona they’d shared had on his life?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t much of an ‘everything happens for a reason’ type of guy, but found himself hard-pressed to believe in much else when it came to Rey. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kylo Ren didn’t waste time in the business of catching feelings. People would always talk about ‘the one who got away’ but he never paid much mind, especially when the women who’d manifested in his life always were so keen to stay. Never once had he considered he’d be on the receiving end of longing for someone who didn’t presently want him back. Mostly due to nobody else holding a candle to the all encompassing intensity he felt when Rey was around. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lando, Mitaka and his mother had all been trying their best to convince him to find residency in the city, his hesitance to do so was due to this alone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">9 million bodies resided here. It took him less than a week to run into her twice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben groaned and ran a tired hand through his hair, startling when they connected with the devil horns he’d completely forgotten about. Just as he was motioning to throw them into the river, his phone buzzed, reverberating the hard material of the bench. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” Sliding the offending device from his back pocket, he swiped up and answered, “Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, it’s-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bens chest surged, “Rey. Hi, look I-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you right now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Swallowing hard and taking in his surroundings as if it was the first time he was actually seeing them, Ben breathed out, “Camden. I think. Yes. The bridge said ‘Camden Lock’?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anxiety surged itself through his veins, “Rey?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I’m just surprised. I’m literally like 10 minutes away.” Rey huffed out, amusement and surprised in her tone, “I don’t suppose we could-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben stood abruptly, clutching his phone tightly to his ear, “Where?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for bearing with me whilst I celebrated my partner's 30th last week! It was the first time in four whole months seeing people from outside our household (whilst taking proper quarantining measures) and I, being the socially anxious agoraphobic woman I am, found it exhausting. Whew.</p>
<p>But I can safely say that we have one more chapter left. Then maybe an epilogue? </p>
<p>Thank you all so much for your lovely lovely support.</p>
<p>References:<br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/ya9pm74j">Don't Take Your Love Away - VAST</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y7wuvzs9">What's 'Trick or Treating'?</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/gnofj4x">What's a 'pound coin'?</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yclg8gnw">The Slutty Pumpkin costume (inspired by HIMYM)</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/ya7ea45e">And for the interested, Finn and Roses' costumes are also based off of costumes from HIMYM (The halloween episodes were always great.)</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/yabbfssp">Poe's costume inspiration. A shocker to everyone.</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/ycgcf6w3">'Gwen' Phasma</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y9prq2wz">Camden. (Ben, the American, travelling here makes me lol. Camden, whilst beautiful and holding a lot of cultural staples, is just a huge tourist trap nowadays.)</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Togetherness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well. Here we are, at the end. More notes at the end of the fic, like where to find me on the socials, but I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has stuck around whilst I've navigated the waters of my first complete bit of writing. To all those who have commented, kudos'd, bookmarked and shown love - I really appreciate you all. Thank you.</p><p>References, as always, below.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Chapter Fourteen: Togetherness</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>When all is said and all is done</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>You shall be the only one</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Can I lay my head down, will you say</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>‘Every little thing’s gonna be okay?’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Did Juliet ever love this way?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The rush of blood and the swoon and sway</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Pretty little love’s gonna come for you</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Pretty little love’s gonna see you through</em>
  </span>
</p>
<ul class="ul1">
  <li class="li1">
    <strong>
      <span class="s1">
        <em>It Starts, Nerina Pallot</em>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </li>
</ul><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben started walking before Rey had time to hang up, legs burning in the cold air, bristling with anticipation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey sent him a midway point for them to meet, and Ben clutched the digital map in his hand as he strode through the back streets of London. The artificial light of the screen his only guide forward as the night turned into early morning, street lamps scarcely lit to reserve energy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rows upon rows of identical terraced houses blurred past. At this hour the world was asleep, all tucked up and somnolent in the confines of brick and mortar. The only sounds were Ben’s boots hitting the pavement, the air that began to roar around his face, and the occasional fox screaming out somewhere in the distance. The wind had picked up a fair bit since he’d begun walking, biting at his exposed neck, wrists and hands. His thin crew-neck jumper doing absolutely nothing to preserve heat, and yet Ben felt the telltale trickle of nervous sweat roll down the expanse of his back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The little blue marker indicated that he had made it, though Rey was nowhere to be seen, so Ben took the time to pause, catching his breath as he held onto the metal railing that barred an entrance to what he could only to make out to be a park. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sky began to pepper him with rain, soft and fleeting were the drops that fell, dusting his hair with a feeble sheet of moisture. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Counting minutes in his head to stave off checking his phone every few moments, he missed the pair of shoes that made careful steps toward him, masked by the howl of wind which was picking up at a worrying speed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben had to double take before his brain configured the woman shyly standing before him, wrapped up in a leather jacket, blonde wig and bright red pleather trousers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Halloween. Right. it’s Halloween. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I knew you were intending to stake me, I would’ve stayed where I was,” Ben remarked jokingly, but the words came out stiff and hung in the air; it seemed in their haste to meet, they hadn’t quite concluded on what to say once they got to this point.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, as they stood a few paces away from each other, the rain pelted down in an unforgiving breeze. Rey tightened her arms around herself, sniffling out at the cold climate, seemingly wholly unprepared for such a turn in weather. Eyes wide and unsure, she could only but stare at him; as if Rey couldn’t believe he was standing in-front of her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You… have a beard.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if her pointing it out was the first time Ben had ever noticed it himself, and he raised a hand to nervously shield the hair that sprouted from his chin and lips. It was generous of Rey to call it a beard, really. Ben had been making excuses for weeks about shaving, too caught up in everything else to bother taming it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The heavens began to rumble, bringing another bolstering wind and heavy splattering in its wake, as they regarded each other carefully. His mind screamed at him to get it together, hands trembling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was as awkward as it was uncomfortable, so Ben took the first plunge, taking a step toward Rey as he spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey. I never meant for any of this to happen, I-I never meant to hurt you,” Over the pounding of rain, Rey’s breath hitched, and Ben hastened to continue, “But, I wouldn’t change the way we came together. I’m just so sorry about the circumstances. I wasn’t completely forthright with you, Barcelona wrapped us up in a world where I felt I could be a better man. It made me want to be a better man.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took another wary step toward her, watching Rey nervously for any sign to stop, “<em>You</em> made me want to be a better man.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rain began to pour down in earnest, thick droplets of moisture assailed Ben’s face and trailed down to soak his clothing, but he continued, half-agonised, and half-hopeful that his words were reaching her; that the spark that weaved through their union abroad could be cast once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s so little we know of each other, but I would like that to change. If you’ll let me. I’ll take whatever you’re willing to give, but if this is it for us… If you’re here to turn me away…”</span>
</p><p class="p3"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben choked on his words, throat tightening at the unwinding realisation that this could in-fact be the last time they’d see each other. The picture of him watching her walk away making him desperate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I just wanted to say I’m sorry. For how it turned out. Ten years ago I took up a new name, a new identity, but the man you met six months ago is me; Ben,” He raised his eyes to the heavens, pleading with some unknown entity to let him have this, “And if… if you let me, I offer myself to you now. All of it; my past, my present and my future. It’s so selfish to ask that you be apart of it, but I won’t be able to live with myself if I didn’t at least try.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The appeal ended, and Ben found he couldn’t quite meet her eye, too busy frightfully anticipating her response with clenched fists. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only, the words never came. Instead two careful hands cupped the sides of his face, and Rey tilted his chin towards her to press a chaste kiss to his cold lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was ambrosia; her lips warm and delectable, but body strong and sturdy as she lingered there firmly. With wide eyes, Ben brought his hands to engulf her own, revelling in her glow and intent on keeping her beside him for as long as she would let him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s eyes searched his, blinking in the precipitation, far-reaching as if to try and make sure his words where ones of substance. She smiled, infectiously making smile in return, and she nodded, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay?” Ben parroted, unsure. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Ben. Let’s get out of this storm.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey’s apartment is so delightfully… <em>Rey,</em> Ben noted as he shucked off his ruined suede boots and equally miserable damp socks. She’d whirled past him to disappear further into the space, leaving him to hungrily absorb every tiny detail of her home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All exposed wooden flooring, no one furniture piece part of a matching set but nonetheless carefully decorated in a way that felt cohesive and cozy. String lights, postcards, photographs and small pieces of art littered the walls and Ben itched to observe each memory as if it was a way to absorb Rey’s life. To open the door to her. Little clues to where Rey’s life led her til now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Discarding the pair of devil horns onto the floating shelf by the door, Ben approached cautiously into the kitchenette-living room. Even the smell of the space was utterly, and deliciously <em>Rey</em>, and it flooded him with sentimentality; orange blossom, the smell of holding her body close to his in the warm sun. Fragrant mixed spices, incense; like coming home. There was something new here, though, and as Ben peered around a coveted wooden beam he was met with a vintage workbench. Sawdust; earthy, and hard-working. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Padded footsteps came softly from behind him, a small hand meeting his shoulder in a quiet greeting, and Ben turned to find<em> his</em> Rey; bare faced, revealing the dusting of freckles, wig gone and chestnut hair spilling over her shoulders. She wore a matching set of white ribbed knit material, a short and jumper combination that looked both cozy and alluring; the thin material leaving very little to the imagination. Ben’s fingers twitched, wanting nothing more than to run his hands over the delicate fabric.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gently, Rey handed him over a warm towel and a series of jumpers and trousers, a pair of socks balled up on top of the pile, “My friend Finn sleeps over every now and then and likes to leave his stuff here. At this point I think he has more clothing here than I do,” Rey remarked, mouth twisted into a nervous smile, “They may not fit, but if you give me your clothes I can put them in the dryer?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took them without argument, and made his way to what seemed to be the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light as he stripped down and redressed. Whoever this Finn was, he had questionable taste. But the black camouflage-print joggers fit snuggly around his hips either way. The fleecy material closing around clammy legs from the rain, soothing the damp chill. None of the jumpers fit correctly over Ben’s broad frame, but his current one was dripping down onto the tile so he made due with the stretch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he reemerged, Rey was busying herself with the kettle. Setting down two large mugs, Rey glanced at him shyly, eyes dancing in amusement when they settled on his new outfit, “My heating is terrible, I’ve been unsuccessful in fixing the radiator for months now, so I figured I’d make some tea. Do you… like tea?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben nodded with a muttered thanks as she began to pour hot water into the porcelain, shifting from one foot to the other as he watched her every movement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her energy was all over the place, and once the tea was set in front of him Rey made her way around the apartment to turn on each individual string of fairy lights. When he thought she’d make her way back to him after that, Rey surprised him by extracting a bundle of patchwork blankets from her bedroom and lined the sofa with them. Every now and then she’d glance up back at him, wide eyes checking him over. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want any more layers? I think there’s a bathrobe somewhere in the ensuite that might be your size. Or, some slippers? What’s your size? Theres a few pairs that were left to me when-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey,” Ben interrupted, the steam of the beverage tickling his chin as he lowered it from his lips, “Stop for a moment. Please?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever nervous high she was on had begun to rub off on him, and he wavered before gesturing for her to settle on the counter-top chair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She obeyed, perching herself uncertainly there, and began to bunch up her shirt sleeves into her palms, “I’m sorry. I’ve spent so much time running through scenarios of what I’d say, what I’d <em>do</em> if I saw you again, but having you here. <em>Physically</em> here, in my apartment, I…”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben tensed then as a flash of worry flooded through him, the very idea of making Rey uncomfortable in her own space made him want to escape and relieve her of any hurt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Rey softly confirmed, “I can hear what you’re thinking from way over there, Ben.” She shifted so her body met his head-on, “What I mean is, I feel like …. if I stop, you won’t actually be here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey shook her head, mirthlessly laughing, “I just realised how stupid that sounded.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raising her head, the amusement in her eyes making way for sincerity, Rey reached out a hand to him, “Can you… come here, please? Let me make you be real.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben obliged, and their bodies met again. </span>
  <span class="s1">It’s awkward, but it’s sweet. It’s un-like their coupling in Barcelona. Less feverish, and more careful.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben lifted Rey up onto the kitchen island, taking time to explore her mouth, like a man dying of thirst. Rey, his salvation. She gripped onto him, equally as taken, hands bunching into his hair as if to savour the feeling of having him so solidly against her. Slim legs wrapped around his hips to keep him constant, the smooth press of her against him eliciting a heady moan as he skirted his lips down the column of Rey’s neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They moved languidly, appreciatively; this feels like the beginning of something infinite. The dim lighting made way for their intimacy to flourish. As the heat rose, Ben plucked Rey off of the counter to gravitate toward the bedroom, pausing every two steps to nip and suck at her bottom lip. A whine was pulled lowly from his throat as she descended out of his grip, swaying on unsteady legs and began to softly light the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben watched her backside as she stretched over the bed frame to click on a switch, dizzying at the sight. In order to steel himself, Ben glanced around the room and found an extraordinarily large pile of black bags and boxes spilling out in the far-corner. As he approached, Ben marvelled at the contents: Halloween decorations. There must’ve been hundreds of them, varying from cutesy and brightly coloured, to grotesque and muted. Ben plucked the first object he could see out of the revel and huffed a laugh. It was a paper pumpkin motif, complete with moveable arms and legs, and it flooded Ben with a queer nostalgia. He hadn’t seen one of these in years, and he cracked a smile back at the jack-o-lanterns own.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rey, we should hang these up tomorrow morning. That is, if you want to,” He added, a bit affronted by his own bold suggestion, “If you haven’t got any other plans…” But the expression on her face told him all he needed to know, and Rey made a delighted sound as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him until he was breathless. Somehow, Ben knew the question held more merit than he could quite understand, but he swelled up with pride at saying the right thing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey flushed and buried her face into the crook of his neck, brandishing him with tiny pressing kisses.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Together; there’s such a huge sense of togetherness, Ben could get drunk on it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The heat ebbed and flowed, riling themselves up and then back down into something more gentle; as if they both understood that no time was going to run out this way around; as if, they were slowly making an unspoken promise to stay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thunder erupted, shaking the room and penetrating Rey’s body as she pushed Ben backwards onto the bed. Lightning struck then, casting them both in a shock of white, and it was if the weather was conjuring itself within her as she slunk down to rest on his legs, knees at his hips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So far it had only been a series of tongue, teeth and well-placed nips but she was wetter than she’d ever been. In this position, Rey could drink him in; his flushed face, the hair that now threatened to breach past his shoulders, and feel the solid planes of his chest; the muscle that corded there, the heat of him that pressed against her belly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite the chill, the shroud of cold that flooded the room, all Rey could do is bask in the intensity of Ben’s stare which surged through her. What she saw there, within those eyes that spoke volumes without uttering a word, looked a lot like what Rey could only imagine was love; there lied a deeper meaning, and whilst Rey was no expert in the subject, it made her want to speak before words died down to make way for feverish touching.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I read your book,” Rey whispered, fingers hooked underneath the jumper that was riding up Ben’s midriff, too short and too tight to look truly comfortable, and Ben froze there, eyes wide, searching, “Actually, I read it more times than I can count now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Large hands gripped her waist, thumbs stroking the sensitive dips, and Rey sharply inhaled, “Could you… Did it mean…?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. It was for you; for us. I wrote it five thousand miles away from here, it was the only way to talk to you.” Ben confirmed, pulling himself up to meet her head on, “Is it too much? Does it scare you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey didn’t hesitate, “No, nothing about this scares me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With an achingly slow gentleness, Ben leaned in and slanted his lips over hers, claiming her. Rey wound her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened into something less chaste and something more passionate. They could stay like this all night without complaint, it was in the way Ben kissed her like he’d love nothing more than to do so until the sun was well lit in the sky. But the fevered movements began to illicit the telltale fire of want between her legs, and the clothing on her back became quickly unwarranted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A slick pop sounded as she pulled away, and placed quick fingers under her shirt to tear it off, and all at once her torso was bare for him. And by the way he looked at her in awe, Rey reasoned that bras should never be worn again if it meant receiving <em>that</em> expression. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben made no move of attack, so Rey rolled her hips against his lap in means to encourage him, “Please, Ben.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t immediately go for her breasts, which were heaving in anticipation, instead he went back to taste her lips which were well on their way to being swollen under his own. It was soft and sweet and painstakingly slow as he trailed heavy fingers over her ribcage until his thumb begun to brush over her nipple, teasing it gently until it hardened to a stiff peak. Shifting over to the other, Ben pulled at the invisible string that began to tighten lowly within her. All at once it became too much, Rey feeling hyper-sensitive and squirming against his lap, hips grinding mercilessly against him as she panted out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“E-enough, need you now.” Ben smiled wolfishly against her cheek, dipping his head to replace his hands with his lips, and peppered her sensitive skin with wet kisses. Rey could only but cry out, frustrated with the empty feeling between her legs, and pushed him down again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She lacked finesse as she ripped away the soft layers of fabric between his body and hers, limbs getting tangled in the snag of too-tight jersey and Ben huffed out a laugh as he got the message loud and clear to undress properly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben rose, naked and flushed as he kicked away Finn’s offending joggers, erection bobbing against his hip. Rey licked her lips, and before she was able to rise as well, his two strong arms rolled her onto the middle of the mattress. His hands skirted against the smooth length of her legs, long fingers dipping under the material of her shorts and easing them down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey watched him, her breath catching in her chest as Ben regarded her naked form under the dim lights above the bed, and she made the shape of a figure eight with her hips, silently pleading with the movement. When the motion didn’t work, Rey bit her lip and openly begged, “<em>Please</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She jolted as he swooped in to kiss her sternum, the length of his nose brushed against the underside of her breast as he continued his ministrations, sucking at her oversensitive nipples and finding her wetness with a cupping of his palm. They both groaned loudly into the night, momentarily drowning out the white noise of the rain echoing against the window. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fingers dipped into her heat, making her gasp with the whorl of his tongue, the press of his fingertips at her clit, the hot weight of his hardness against her thigh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben was certainly appreciative at how ready she was for him, as his teeth worried around the flushed skin of her breasts before he released her to watch the way his fingers disappeared into the easy slide between her legs. “You have the most perfect pussy.” Rey flushed at the dirty words, but they were spoken as if he was giving a sermon; poetic in his belief. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unable to help herself, Rey rose up onto her elbows to reach out for him, legs widening and hands firmly pulling him up toward her. Ben let her, equally as worked up, until he was letting out a stuttered breath, flush against her; the smooth expanse of his length deliciously grazing at her slick entrance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I don’t want to wait anymore,” Rey breathed out, and her blunt nails dug into his flesh, “Later I’ll be more than happy to explore all of you, but now… I can’t take it. I need you i<em>nside</em>, I need to feel <em>you</em>.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben nodded, and bent down, almost shyly, to claim her lips as he lined himself further against her opening. He met no resistance as the blunt head of his cock sank into her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey gasped out with every inch that stretched her, inner walls squeezing him inward and she felt like she could come right then, just from the impact. Slowly, so tantalisingly slow, Ben rolled his hips against hers. He held back from outright thrusting, focused on making her feel impossibly full, seemingly interested mostly in the feeling of their union.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Rey did. Heart, mind and body all sung for the way he overwhelmed her from the inside. Skin to skin, they breathed as one, the press of his strong body against her giving her the most perfect sense of wholeness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey almost felt like crying; so long she had been ensconced in an empty longing, unable to understand just <em>why</em> Ben’s absence affected her so much. But it was this feeling, the rightness of their interlocking, that told her all she needed to know. Rey was safe, and she was <em>loved</em>. This could only grow deeper. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey thrilled at the idea of the future that awaited them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben held himself over her, watching her face as it blossomed into an unhinged twist of pleasure, clever fingers dipping to stroke her clit in lax, circling patterns. Bens face is all she sees from the haze of pleasure, locks of hair falling downwards, lips swollen and red, the constellations of moles shifting as he bit the inside of his cheek, holding back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He is <em>everything</em>, she realised then, everything she didn’t know she sorely needed. Wanted. Someone who held a similar amount of pain and loneliness behind closed doors, but so willingly shared it with her alone. If Rey knew she’d find him at the end of her misery, her hardships wouldn’t of been so devastating. Perhaps, she thought, with Ben she could go through it all again with that knowledge. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It snuck up on her, the coiling low within her belly, and Rey flexed herself around him, fingernails biting into his strong biceps, which were shaking slightly from his excretion of going slow. The pale expanse of his skin, warm and hard, grounded her as she wriggled against him; searching for the very thing that threatened to break inside of her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Ben</em>,” She crooned lowly, her voice catching as she felt her insides flutter against the fullness of him and Ben groaned out in tandem.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, baby, I’m almost there too.” His hips snapped harder against her, the ability to keep the calculatingly smooth movements together over, “Come for me, beautiful,” Ben hit deep against her, brushing against <em>that</em> spot and Rey lost the ability to breathe as he did. </span>
</p><p class="p3"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Gods</em> you’re so beautiful.” Another hard slap of his torso, and Rey cried out, unable to respond, utterly enraptured with chasing the rapidly building fire his cock conjured, “<em>My</em> beautiful Rey.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was unlike any other, the way her body unfolded rather than the usual electric explosion of coming undone, and her spine arched up as it washed over her in waves of shocking pleasure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As her body rippled and clenched around him, Ben buried his head in the crook of her shoulder and babbled through his orgasm, muttering words of ineloquent praise and obscenities until he seized, thick ropes of his spend hitting deep within her core and drug another spasm of bliss out from her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room fell quiet, the only sounds their racing hearts beating together in Rey’s ears, and the muted pattering of rain hitting the building in a soothing static. They bathed in it, in each other, the afterglow tasting sweet on her tongue as she pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">~</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1"><br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Rey woke the next morning she hastened to check if the night before had actually happened, heart simmering down to a gentle flutter as she regarded Ben’s peaceful form beside her. She would’ve stayed there for as long as she could, just watching him, if the urge to wash the night’s activities away wasn’t so great. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He joined her minutes after stepping in the shower, both grinning at each other from under their sodden lashes, high on the euphoria of just being together once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later, as Rey fussed with making coffees, Ben dragged out the Halloween boxes one by one, surprising her with the remembrance of asking to decorate yesterday. This could be it, she mused, they could build a new tradition from the result of a torrential storm, carve a new path to living from a simple three day trip in a dazed romantic whirl. The last six months of misery dulled then, placated by the promise of a future; one with open hearts, coffee stained pages and multicolouredgarnishes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben huffed and spluttered when the boxes and bags of decorations ceased to lessen, and he openly marvelled at her keenness for the holiday. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She explained to him what the day full of plastic trinkets, door knocking and cheap, knock-off costumes meant to her with each unboxing. Bens heart melted at the image of a younger Rey combing through the streets of London, and he later kissed her breathless in the hallway, a paper ghost acting as some warped form of mistletoe overhead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they fell into a routine of setting up spooky fixtures, filling plastic bowls with crisp jewel sweet packages and fiddled with small dome projectors, they revealed bits of their last six months to one another through conversation. Ben lamented about staying with his mother, the quiet revelation of peace that met him there, and being sent off to search for Mitaka.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saw you that night, at Canto.” Ben revealed, stopping Rey in her tracks as she held a garishly coloured line of tinsel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Rey asked, dumbfounded, “I… I thought I saw you but… It was actually you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben blinked, surprised to know she actually saw him that night too, “Christ, if I had <em>known</em> you saw me…” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey dropped the decor and bunched her hands up into his jumper, now dry from the long cycle, “It doesn’t matter. We’re here now.” Rey placed a soft kiss to his lips, hand intertwining in his larger one, and pulled away, looking embarrassed, “You saw <em>him</em>, then?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ducking his head to avert away from her eyes, Ben nodded, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed, calculating how that might’ve affected him, awash with equal parts horror and amusement at the thought of her boundless gyrating, “Well, you’re bound to see him again soon. He’s Finns’ boyfriend now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They took a break at midday, collapsing on the sofa, and Ben ran his hands affectionately over Rey’s legs as they draped over his lap. They spoke about the TFO lawsuit, and Rey’s not-so-new internship. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you enjoy it?” Ben asked, a mirrored question from one of their earliest conversations in Spain, and Rey smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do. It’s not forever, and it’s not what I was expecting, but that’s okay. Amilyn and her company take good care of me. I’ve learned so much, perhaps more than my course has currently taught me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mention of mechanical engineering steered the conversation to the dreaded topic of Luke and Skywalker Industries, and Ben’s demeanour stiffened under the wake of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what exactly my uncle said to you, but I’m sure I could hazard a few guesses…” Ben muttered, hands fiddling with the loose thread of the blanket underneath them, “But I’m sorry for whatever was said, and that you had to find out about certain things in that way, I-“<br/>
<br/>
Rey curled her legs under herself as she rose to meet him, picking his hands up and placing them on her chest, just above her heart, “Listen, whatever happened in your past I’m sure I could piece together quite well from the chapters in your book. But something tells me right now is not the time for you to share it.” Rey tucked an unruly lock of hair behind his ear, tracing the shell of it fondly, “Not everything has to be said today.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ben wordlessly nodded, as he gathered Rey up into his lap, pressing his forehead against her neck and sighing, “Not today, but I promise I’ll tell you everything. One day. Soon.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you,” Rey whispered, stroking the soft skin at the nape of his neck, “Plus your girlfriend truly does not want to speak of Luke Skywalker unless absolutely necessary.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled back then, brows furrowed together, “‘<em>Girlfriend’</em>?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turning the most pretty shade of rose-pink, Rey nodded, swallowing nervously, “Would you like it… If I were…?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His response was a resounding, unspoken, <em>‘yes’</em> as Rey was ravished there on the sofa amongst the festive revel. Laughing and fumbling their way through the rest of the day, occasionally in a state of undress, and Rey knew one thing for certain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were going to be okay. <em>More than okay.</em></span>
</p><p class="p3"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In fact for the first time in her life Rey was enthralled with <em>hope</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p3"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> All endurance of loneliness, the hurt and the scars that littered their intertwined souls, both from different winding worlds full of conflict, theatrics, and genuine hardship…</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Broken foundations on which to rebuild and grow upon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, and tempestuously, the future looked like one Rey could happily anticipate without fear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It starts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>~</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my goodness. I finished it. Well, I actually finished this a week ago but needed time to let it sink in. And I may or may not have begun writing the epilogue.</p><p>But until then, you can find me here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/magicianbelle">My main twitter account. I post WIPs, talk a lot of shit and am a bit private (but not really) about the extent of my reylo-ness due to having a residual following from YouTube.</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y8wqh89s">Which brings me to my actual reylo account!</a></p><p>The second account which hasn't been super active in a while, but I'm hoping to change that! So come say hi on either, please! I'd love to be able to meet more reylos u__u &lt;3</p><p>But once again, thank you so much for following me on this journey. It's been cathartic and I have so many ideas for new stories! To think, this story was only intended to be 4-5 chapters makes me laugh a little now. So watch this space for more in the future, I guess!! Ooh. Exciting.</p><p>References:<br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/ychopmgc">It Starts by Nerina Pallot</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y7t2vscj">It's not explicitly stated, but Rey's costume is Buffy Summers. I'm a huge BtVS nerd.</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y8tczodo">Rey's comfy outfit.</a><br/><a href="https://tinyurl.com/y6v9yabs">Lil nostalgic pumpkin decoration. I quite love him.</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>